Story Of The Three Detectives
by careon88
Summary: Chapter END! Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun? Mampukah para hyung menyelamatkannya? Bagaimana dengan Cath dan Kibum selanjutnya.. Mind To RNR..
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Story Of The Three Detectives**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo. Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Actions.**

**Summary : Tiga pemuda berprofesi sebagai Detective Muda. Berbagai kasus mereka tangani. Bagaimana petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan kasus.**

Chapter 1 : The Bomb

**Author POV**

Seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam tengah berjalan menuju suatu mansion, sesekali dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sambil bersiul kecil dan tangan kanan yang di masukkan kedalam saku celana jeansnya, dia berjalan dengan santainya. Tanpa sadar kini dia sudah berada di depan gerbang mansion tersebut. Tangannya kini bergerak pada suatu benda yang tertempel di samping pintu tersebut, ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada layar LCD yang terpasang di sana. Terdengar bunyi KLIK, dan kemudian pintu gerbang tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam halaman utama mansion tersebut dengan kacamata hitam yang masih bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Kini ia dihadapkan dengan sebuah pintu yang akan membawanya masuk ke dalam ruang utama mansion tersebut. Dengan sedikit menunduk ia memperlihatkan sebelah matanya ke alat yang terpasang. Setelah itu terdengar bunyi disertai dengan terbukanya pintu tersebut. Tanpa ragu ia masuk ke dalam mansion tersebut.

"Kau terlambat Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Sebuah suara berhasil mengejutkannya.

"Hanya 20 menit Jungsoo-ah." Jawabnya setelah membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"20 menit kau bilang 'hanya'. Dan panggil aku Hyung. Aku ini 7 tahun di atasmu." Jengkel si pemuda lain yang dipanggil Jungsoo. "Kami sudah menunggumu. Dari mana saja kau?". Lanjutnya.

"Yayaya terserah kau saja. Tadi ada sedikit gangguan di jalan HYUNG, makanya aku sedikit terlambat." Jelas pemuda bernama kyuhyun tersebut.

"Gangguan apa Hyunnie-ah?" Sebuah suara lain mengganggunya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Lee Donghae! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Sungut Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kau itu masih kecil, umurmu saja beda 4 tahun denganku. Kau baru 18 tahun Hyunnie." Balas pemuda bernama Donghae tidak mau kalah. Rambut kyuhyun pun tidak selamat dari tangan Donghae yang sekarang sibuk mengacak-acaknya.

"Terserah." Sahut kyuhyun tidak peduli sambil menghempaskan tangan Donghae dari rambutnya.

"Ya!Jungsoo! Apa tidak ada pekerjaan untuk kita?!" Teriaknya tidak sadar ke arah sang tertua.

Jungsoo memberikan death glare gratis kepada sang magnae, membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Ok ok. Jungsoo Hyung,,Apa tidak ada pekerjaan untuk kita? Aku bosan." Katanya sambil merajuk.

Mereka bertiga adalah sekelompok Detective Muda yang bekerja secara legal. Mereka bekerja di sebuah mansion yang sederhana namun dilengkapi oleh peralatan canggih di dalam maupun di luarnya. Serta berbagai perlengkapan yang mereka perlukan untuk bekerja, seperti Komputer, alat komunikasi dan berbagai senjata. Tak bedanya dengan markas-markas kepolisian pusat. Hampir semua pihak kepolisian yang ada di Seoul mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Mereka juga dikenal sebagai Penyelamat Kepolisian Korea Selatan.

"Belum ada kyunnie-ah. Mungkin kepolisian setempat masih bisa menangani kasus mereka dengan baik." Sahut jungsoo.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Kyu. Gangguan apa yang kau temui di jalan?" Donghae mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi belum sempat dijawab.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Hanya gangguan kecil, tadi ada seseorang yang merampok tas seorang wanita. Dan aku mengejar perampok tersebut dulu hyung. Haahh,,untung saja aku berhasil mengejarnya." Jawabku.

"Tumben, bukankah kau paling lemah dalam adu kecepatan." Ejek jungsoo hyung.

Dengan senang hati ku berikan death glare terbaikku padanya. Dan ia hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli. Yah memang harus ku akui, aku ini paling lemah dalam adu kecepatan di banding kedua hyungku yang memang dapat berlari secepat mungkin. Tapi dalam adu pintar atau kecerdasan, aku yang akan selalu menang, itulah alasan mengapa pihak kepolisian merekrutku walaupun umurku masih sangat muda. Sedangkan kedua hyungku mempunyai keahlian dalam bela diri dan menggunakan senjata api maupun senjata tajam. Ah tapi aku juga bisa menggunakan senjata, walaupun tidak terlalu ahli bela diri seperti mereka.

"Tadi aku meminjam sepeda yang terparkir bebas di jalan hyung, makanya aku bisa cepat." Jelasku.

"Meminjam atau mencuri kyu? Kau tidak mengembalikannya kan?huh?" Sial. Donghae hyung ikut-ikutan mngejekku. "Aku tidak mencurinya hyung!"

"Sudahlah. Karena hari ini kita tidak ada pekerjaan, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Tanya Jungsoo hyung sambil memberikan senyumnya kepada kami.

"Apa?! Jalan-jalan? Wahhhh,,aku mau hyung. Ayo ayo." Tanpa sadar aku berjingkrak kegirangan sambil menarik-narik baju Jungsoo hyung.

"Apa kubilang, Dasar Anak Kecil!" Ya ampun bisakah donghae hyung berhenti mengataiku anak kecil.

Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"Kalian mau atau tidak. Kalau tidak ya sudah, lebih baik kita tidur-tiduran saja di mansion."

"Aku mau hyung!" Sahut donghae hyung dan aku bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu cepat bersiap!" Perintahnya.

Author POV

"Waaahhh.. Lotte World!" Teriak kyuhyun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau mengajak kami kesini jungsoo hyung?Wah kau baik sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak kemari, kalau tidak salah terakhir saat aku usia 10 tahun." Lanjutnya masih tetap merentangkan tangan.

"Apa tidak salah kau mengajakku kesini jungsoo hyung, aku pikir kita akan keluar negri atau setidaknya ke pantai. Tapi..." Donghae tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia hanya melirik ke arah hyung tertuanya itu. Sedangkan jungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menarik tangan donghae untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Sesekali menyenangkan hati magnae kita tidak salah kan hae.." Jawab jungsoo.

Donghae hanya menghela nafas panjang, pasrah dengan keputusan leadernya itu.

"Ayo hyung! Jalan lebih cepat. Kita naiki semua wahana yang ada di sini. Mumpung ini bukan hari libur, jadi tidak terlalu ramai." Perintah kyuhyun yang hanya di tanggapi senyum oleh jungsoo.

'Benar kata donghae. Anak kecil tetap saja anak kecil.' Batin Jungsoo.

Setelah puas bermain-main di Lotte World, kini mereka tengah menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dengan duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di dalamnya. Dengan segelas minuman dingin di tangan mereka, kecuali kyuhyun yang lebih memilih Es-krim.

"Ahh.. Ini enak sekali hyung. Terima kasih untuk hari ini hyungdeul,,,"

"Kau merasa senang hari ini kyu?" Tanya sang tertua.

"Tentu saja hyung. Aku sangaaaattt senang! Sudah lama aku ti..."

DUAARRRR

Ucapan kyuhyun terhenti akibat suara ledakan yang cukup besar di sekitar tempat mereka duduk.

Spontan para pengunjung pun mencoba melarikan diri dari arena taman bermain tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Jungsoo mencoba melindungi kyuhyun dan donghae dengan bersembunyi di semak-semak. Dengan panik, jungsoo menelpon pihak kepolisian anti huru-hara untuk segera datang ke Lotte World. Setelah semua pengunjung keluar, jungsoo menelpon pihak Lotte World untuk menutup akses jalan masuk ke area Lotte World.

Perlahan jungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada kedua dongsaenngnya tersebut.

"Kalian baik-baik sa..." Ucapannya terhenti karena ia hanya melihat satu orang yang ada di pelukannya. "Dimana kyuhyun?! Bukankah tadi kusuruh kau untuk menariknya?!"

Sedangkan donghae hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-aku...gagal menariknya hyung, aku tidak tau dia dimana sekarang." Lirih donghae.

"Shit!" Umpat jungsoo.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Story Of The Three Detectives**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo. Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Actions.**

**Summary : Tiga pemuda berprofesi sebagai Detective Muda. Berbagai kasus mereka tangani. Bagaimana petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan kasus.**

Nb : Aku ga tau gimana lokasi sebenarnya dari Lotte World. Jadi maaf ya kalo sedikit ngarang J

Chapter 2 : (still) The Bomb

Kyuhyun POV

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mengerjapkannya sesekali agar terbiasa dengan apa yang kulihat. Setelah terbiasa, aku mulai bangun dari posisiku yang tadinya tiduran di tanah.

"Ukkhh" ku pegang kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut.

"Ini dimana?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri

Aku memejamkan mataku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ah aku ingat, aku tadi sedang berada di Lotte World bersama Jungsoo dan Hae hyung. Lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah ledakan yang menyebabkan para pengunjung berlarian kesana kemari dengan panik. Aku mendengar suara jungsoo hyung yang menyuruh hae hyung untuk menarikku. Tapi, belum sampai tanganku menyentuh tangan hae, aku sudah merasa tertarik oleh kerumunan pengunjung. Lalu aku ikut berlari dan akhirnya terjatuh, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Pasti aku pingsan akibat terinjak-injak tadi. Lalu ini dimana?"

Tempat disini sangat sepi, tidak ada manusia atau kendaraan yang lewat. Tapi sepertinya area ini memang ditutup akibat terror bom di Lotte World. Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi Jungsoo atau Hae hyung. Ku raba kantung celanaku, mencoba menemukan ponselku. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya, begitu juga di dalam jaket dan saku bajuku.

"Pasti terjatuh." Gumamku.

"Haahhh,,, bagaimana ini. Aku tidak tahu ini dimana." Akhirnya aku menyerah, mencoba duduk kembali untuk memulihkan tenagaku. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit berjalan mencari bantuan.

"Semoga bisa bertemu polisi yang berjaga."

Donghae POV

Setelah insiden ledakan tadi, kini aku dan jungsoo hyung tengah berunding dengan pihak kepolisian dan tim penjinak bom untuk mengetahui kira-kira apa alasan orang yang meledakkan arena bermain Lotte World. Namun sebelumnya kami telah mengetahui bahwa bom yang di gunakan adalah bom rakitan yang mempunyai daya ledak sedang.

"Apa ada kemungkinan kalau dia juga memasang di area lain di taman ini?" Tanya jungsoo hyung.

"Kemungkinan besar ada, team kami sedang mencarinya." Sahut sang kepala kepolisian divisi anti huru-hara.

"Bisakah team kalian juga membantu kami untuk menemukan kyuhyun?"

"Akan kami usahakan Jungsoo-ah. Kau tenang saja, kyuhyun itu anak yang pintar kan?"

"Tetap saja dia masih kecil. Dan dia tidak begitu kenal daerah ini. Kemungkinan besar ia akan tersesat." Sahutku.

"Yah itu juga yang aku khawatirkan. Dan dia juga tidak bisa berjalan atau berlari terlalu jauh. Dibalik kepintaran dan kejahilannya, sebenarnya dia anak yang lemah." Tutur Jungsoo hyung.

"Aku...menyesal hyung." Gumamku pelan.

"Tidak apa hae. Ini juga kesalahanku." Jungsoo hyung memberikan senyumnya padaku.

"Menurut pengamatan anak buahku, masih ada sekitar 2-3 bom yang dipasang di area Lotte World ini. Mereka masih mencoba mencari bom-bom tersebut dan akan langsung menjinakkannya." Tutur kepala divisi yang bernama Jaeng Woo itu.

"Kalau begitu kami akan membantu sebisa kami Jaeng-ssi."

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya.

Kemudian dia meninggalkan kami berdua menuju ke rekan teamnya yang sedang berusaha menemukan tempat kemungkinan bom lain dipasang. Aku menghela nafas sebentar. Hari sudah semakin sore dan kyuhyun juga belum terlihat. Apa benar ia tersesat?

"Hyung, apa kyuhyun tersesat? Kenapa belum ada tanda-tanda darinya hyung?" Tanyaku pada jungsoo hyung. "Kemungkinan besar ia tersesat Hae. Haahh,, kita berdoa saja semoga ia baik-baik saja dan bisa cepat di temukan."

Author POV

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seseorang berbaju hitam dan tebal terlihat tengah menghubungi seseorang. Senyum di bibirnya tidak berhenti ia sunggingkan, sesekali terlihat seperti menyeringai.

"Bagus! Jadi mereka belum menemukan bom yang lainnya. Jangan sampai mereka menemukan bom itu sebelum waktunya." Kata pria berbaju hitam itu.

"Owh..Jadi mereka juga ada di sana. Para detektive muda sok tahu itu. Hah! Biarkan saja.''

"Hanya berdua? Kemana yang satunya dan siapa yang tidak ada?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ahh,,bocah yang berumur 18 tahun itu menghilang rupanya. Bagus kalau begitu, dia adalah ancaman terberat untuk rencanaku. Baiklah, kabari aku kalau ada perkembangan."

Setelahnya ia memutus hubungan telfon tersebut. Dan dengan senyum yang sangat mengerikan, ia berkata.

"Kalian semua akan mati para polisi bodoh!" dan suara tawa pun menggelegar di dalam ruangan gelap itu.

Sementara itu,,

"Aish! Sudah berapa lama aku berjalan?" Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sedari tadi berjalan tanpa arah. Dan menyesali dirinya yang tak kenal dengan daerah tersebut.

"Apa hyungdeul tidak ada yang mencariku? Jahat sekali.'' Rengeknya.

"Rasanya semakin aku berjalan, aku semakin memasuki kawasan berhutan. Tapi tidak mungkin kan di dekat Lotte World ada hutan?" Tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

"Haahh,,Aku menyerah!" Katanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di tanah.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa langkah ia berjalan dan hari juga semakin malam. Kini ia memutuskan untuk menyadarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon dan meluruskan kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal. Diedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar, mencoba mencari tahu dimana ia sekarang berada. Namun nihil ia sama sekali tidak tahu daerah ini.

"Ahh,, bagaimana ini? Aku lelah." Keluhnya sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak boleh cengeng!" Katanya sembari menghapus air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Jungsoo hyung...Hae hyung.." Gumamnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Akibat kelelahan yang menderanya, akhirnya tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

Jungsoo POV

"Bagaimana?Apa ada perkembangan?" Tanyaku pada Jaeng Woo.

"Kami sudah berhasil menemukan dan menjinakkan bom yang terdapat di Area Roller Coster dan di dekat kamar mandi. Kami masih harus mencari ke Area yang lain." Jawabnya

"Apa anak buahmu belum ada kabar mengenai kyuhyun?" Donghae bertanya.

"Belum ada. Mereka sudah mencari kemana-mana, namun belum juga diketemukan. Mereka berasumsi kalau kyuhyun tersesat sampai ke bukit belakang Lotte World." Jelasnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah. Kalau benar ia tersesat di sana, akan lebih susah menemukannya, karena tidak ada yang tinggal di sana. Dan anak itu juga tidak akan tahu seluk-beluk bukit itu, tahu ada bukit di sekitar sana saja tidak.

"Aku akan mencoba mencarinya di bukit itu," Putusku.

"Aku ikut hyung." Aku hanya mengangguk tanda setuju pada donghae.

"Baiklah, kalian berhati-hatilah." Pesan Jaeng Woo.

Sekali lagi, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. "Ayo hae."

Author POV

Seorang lelaki tinggi tegap berbaju serba hitam dan tebal tengah berjalan di kegelapan malam. Sorot matanya terlihat tajam dan awas, tidak terpasang sedikitpun senyum di bibirnya. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangannya yang terpasang rapi di tangan kirinya. Diturunkannya topi di kepalanya menambah kesan menakutkan yang sudah ada.

"Sial! Mereka sudah berhasil menemukan dan menjinakkan 2 bom yang kupasan." Gerutunya.

"Tapi kembang api yang paling besar tidak akan mereka temukan semudah itu, dan ku pastikan akan menyala dengan indahnya sesuai keinginanku." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Sesuatu membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Ia melihat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, karena ia melihat sepasang kaki panjang dengan indahnya melintang lurus di hadapannya. 'Di bukit seperti ini ada orang?' tanyanya dalam hati. Langkahnya semakin mantap mendekati asal sepasang kaki tersebut terlihat. Semakin dekat ia merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin keras. Mungkin ada perasaan takut menghinggapinya. Namun seulas senyum misterius terpampang di wajahnya setelah mengetahui siapa pemilik kaki tersebut.

"Rupanya bocah itu tersesat sampai sini." Katanya menyeringai.

"Kasian sekali kau tidur di sini." Katanya sambil berjongkok di hadapan pemuda tersebut.

Perlahan ia menyentuh wajah orang itu dan tersenyum lagi.

"Dia kedinginan. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut paman, nak?" Ucapnya sambil mengangkat tubuh lemah pemuda tersebut dengan mudah. Diam-diam menampilkan seulas seringaian di bibirnya.

TBC

Maaf ya kalo kependekan . Masih belum memutuskan buat melanjutkan atau tidak. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chap awal :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Story Of The Three Detectives**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo. Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Actions.**

**Summary : Tiga pemuda berprofesi sebagai Detective Muda. Berbagai kasus mereka tangani. Bagaimana petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan kasus.**

Chapter 3 (End) : (still) The Bomb

**Donghae POV**

Saat ini aku dan Jungsoo hyung tengah mencari keberadaan kyuhyun di bukit dekat Lotte World. Rasanya semakin kami masuk ke dalam, aku semakin merasa sangat asing dengan daerah ini. Aku pernah masuk ke bukit ini, namun rasanya belum pernah memasuki daerah ini.

"Jungsoo hyung, kita tidak tersesat kan?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak Hae, aku sudah pernah masuk ke sini. Apa kau lelah?"

"Belum hyung, kita harus mencari kyuhyun sampai dapat. Firasatku tentangnya tidak begitu baik." Ya benar sedari tadi aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak tentang kyu. Ku harap dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku juga hae. Ini pertama kalinya kita kehilangan dia. Aish!" jungso hyung sepertinya sangat menyesal dengan menghilangnya kyuhyun.

Akhirnya kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Menuju lebih dalam dari bukit ini.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Lagi-lagi aku membuka mataku perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan pandanganku. Aku mencoba memegang kepalaku yang sedikit terasa pusing. Namun, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Ah..Sial!" Umpatku setelah sadar kalau kini aku duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tangan yang terikat ke belakang. Namun, aku tidak mau panic, ini bukan yang pertama untukku setelah memutuskan bergabung dengan Hae dan Jungsoo Hyung.

Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekitar, dan aku bisa pastikan kini aku berada di dalam sebuah Gudang Tua yang lusuh. 'Siapa yang membawaku kemari' Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Bagaimana? Apa para polisi itu menemukan tempat Bom Terbesar yang kupasang?"

Sekilas aku mendengar suara seseorang yang mengatakan tentang Bom.

''Jadi, orang itu yang memasang Bom di Lotte World lalu bersembunyi di sini. Pintar sekali.'' Gumamku. Dan sekarang aku berada di tempatnya, berarti dia yang membawaku kemari setelah dia menemukanku tertidur tadi.

"Aku menemukan salah satu dari tiga detektif itu. Dia masih tertidur sampai sekarang." Ku dengar langkah kaki berjalan menuju ke arahku. Akupun memejamkan mataku kembali.

"Akan kujadikan dia tawananku, kalau sampai bom terakhirku mereka temukan." Katanya sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Baiklah. Terus berikan kabar padaku." Setelah itu dia berjalan menjauhiku.

Setelah ia pergi, aku terus memikirkan bagaimana aku untuk kabur dari sini. Sebenarnya bisa saja, namun mengingat perkataannya tentang bom itu, membuatku berfikir untuk mendapatkan petunjuk terlebih dahulu. Dan aku yakin kalau Bom terakhir itu adalah yang paling besar daya ledaknya.

**Jungsoo POV**

Kami sudah berjalan sekitar 1 jam, tapi belum mendapatkan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Hae,,lebih baik kita kembali saja. Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kyuhyun ada di sini." Putusku.

"Tidak mau Hyung! Kalau Hyung mau, silahkan saja. Tapi aku akan tetap mencari Kyu." Sepertinya sulit membujuknya untuk kembali.

"Tapi Hae,,kalau seperti ini terus yang ada kita juga akan tersesat."

Sekilas kulihat Donghae berfikir.

"Kita berjalan satu jam lagi, kalau tidak ketemu baru kita kembali Hyung." Kalau sudah begini, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita cari lagi."

**Author POV**

Perlahan seseorang mendekatkan dirinya pada seorang pemuda yang tengah –purapura- tertidur di sebuah kursi usang. Dengan gerakan lambat ia menempatkan tangannya pada pipi kanan pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, kau sudah bangun kan?" Tanyanya sambil menepuk pipi pemuda tersebut dengan lumayan kencang.

Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memberikan smirk andalannya. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menggerakannya seolah sedang meregangkan otot.

"Ini pegal sekali. Tidak bisakah kau melepaskannya?" Tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah tangannya.

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ahh..Cho Kyuhyun-ssi,,apa kau tidak haus atau mungkin lapar?Bukankah kau tersesat sejak 2 jam yang lalu."

"Wah paman,kau tau namaku? Hebat! Apa kau seorang peramal?" Tanya Kyu dengan senyum polosnya. Yah siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan detektif seterkenal Cho Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan terkadang harus menyamar kalau pergi.  
"Apa kau mau tau namaku?" Tanya pria tersebut

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku akan menyebutkan namamu nanti paman."

Sebenarnya bisa saja sejak tadi Kyuhyun melarikan diri dari pria tersebut. Namun...

"Paman, tidak bisakah kau memberi tahuku dimana kembang api yang paling besar kau tanam?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum –sok- polosnya. Yah,, sejak tadi ia hanya ingin tau petunjuk tentang Bom terakhir yang ia pasang.

"Kau akan tau kalau kau sudah memutarinya beberapa kali dan walaupun di atas lebih indah, tapi kau juga harus menengok ke bawah. Dan akan sangat indah kalau kau saksikan di hari pada saat orang-orang amerika bahagia. And The Last,, kau harus menginjaknya tepat di nomer terakhir." Bukankanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, tapi dia justru memberikan pendapat.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Paman,,apa kau tidak merasa bersalah melakukan hal seperti itu. Kau bisa membunuh banyak orang paman." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan raut wajah yang datar.

"Targetku hanya para polisi bodoh, tidak akan ada masyarakat yang terluka." Sergahnya.

"Tapi kau bisa membuat banyak anak kecil trauma dengan kejadian itu."

"Anggap saja itu efek samping dari rencanaku." Tangan Kim kini mengelus pipi kanan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih kecil untuk mengetahui arti dari balas dendam anak muda. Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa sakit kehilangan orang yang disayangi." Ucap Kim.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masa laluku paman." Wajah tanpa expressi masih terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun. Kini sebuah keheningan tercipta beberapa saat diantara mereka.

"Haahhhh…Paman,kau tahu? Ada benarnya juga kau bilang untuk tidak berpura-pura. Sangat melelahkan." Dengan senyum misterius terpampang di wajahnya. Lalu...

BUAAGGHH

Sebuah pukulan telak mampir di wajah sebelah kiri pria tersebut. Membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Dan dapat terlihat pipinya yang mulai membiru.

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini seorang detektif, huh? Ikatan seperti itu hanya membuatku tertawa. Kau lupa Tuan Kim? Atau lebih tepatnya Thomas Kim."

"Kau.." tatapan tidak percaya singgah di kedua mata pria tersebut –atau lebih tepatnya Kim-.

"Hahhh,, ternyata memang benar apa yang dikatakan masyarakat, kau memang cerdas." Tatapan tersebut kini berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu kau bersaksi atas sebuah kasus yang berhubungan dengan Bom. Dan aku mengenalinya dari suaramu yang ternyata sama sekali tidak berubah." Ejek Kyuhyun

"Jadi kau sudah tau tentang keberadaan Bom tersebut?" Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Tapi sebuah seringai kini muncul di wajah Thomas Kim.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mati saat ini juga." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaket tebalnya.

Tapi dengan gerakan super cepat kaki kanan Kyuhyun telah menendang tangan Kim, menyebabkan pisau yang berada di tangannya kini berada di lantai.

"Shit." Umpat Kim sambil menerjang ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sebuah perduelan pun kini terjadi di gudang lusuh tersebut. Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu pandai dalam bela diri itu hanya bisa terus bertahan, mencoba mencari celah agar bisa melarikan diri. Sebuah kesempatan muncul saat Kyuhyun melihat titik lemah dari pria tersebut. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kyuhyun menendang Thomas tepat di bagian selangkangannya dan membuat Thomas harus berjongkok menahan sakit.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun pergi dari gudang tersebut, lari sekuat yang ia bisa dan berharap menemukan orang lain di sekitar bukit.

"YA! Kurang ajar kau!" Thomas kini sudah berdiri dan mencoba mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti anak muda brengs*k!"

Kyuhyun pun terus melanjutkan larinya dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa. Mengingat dia paling payah dalam urusan berlari, kini nafasnya terlihat putus-putus.

"Aishh! Setelah ini aku akan sering pergi ke Gym bersama hyungdeul." Keluhnya.

Kini ia benar-benar berhenti berlari. Kedua tangannya masing-masing ia tumpukan pada kedua lututnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sudah terasa berat. Perlahan ia angkat kepalanya dan seketika pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang yang berada tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Hae Hyung! Jungsoo Hyung!" Teriaknya.

**Jungsoo POV**

"Kau benar tidak lelah Hae-ah?" Tanyaku pada adik pertamaku. Dari wajahnya sangat terlihat kalau dia lelah.

"Tidak hyung. Aku harus menemukan Kyuhyun, ini semua salahku."

"Ini bukan salahmu Hae, bukan salah siapa-siapa. Keadaan yang menyebabkan seperti ini. Kalau kau lelah, lebih baik beristirahat dulu." Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Kalau sudah seperti ini, aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Akhirnya kami melanjutkan pencarian kami, berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun, berharap dia bisa menjawab panggilan kami. Tapi nihil, di bukit ini benar-benar sepi.

"Hae-ah benar kau tidak le…."

"Hae Hyung! Jungsoo Hyung!" Ucapanku terhenti akibat teriakan dari seseorang yang kami yakini itu suara Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae langsung menerjang kyu dengan sebuah pelukan, mengakibatkan Kyuhyun harus menahan berat badan Hae dengan susah payah.

"Kita pergi dari sini hyung, aku akan jelaskan semuanya nanti. Kita harus sudah sampai sana sebelum tengah malam." Perintahnya.

"Tapi kyu…." Belum selesai Donghae berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangan kami untuk berlari bersama dia. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan nafasnya tersengal. Akupun menghentikan langkah kakiku.

"Hyung, mengapa berhenti? Kita harus cepat!" Kyuhyun melihatku tidak percaya.

Kemudian aku hanya berjongkok di depannya dam memberi tanda untuk naik ke punggungku.

"Aku masih kuat hyung."

"Naik atau berhenti berlari!"

"Hyuuunggg…" Dia merajuk, tapi tetap naik ke punggungku. Sedikit berat sih,,tapi tidak apalah.

"Piggy back..piggy back…" Ku dengar Hae meledek Kyu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aish..dia manis sekali.

"Diam Hae!" Bukannya diam,justru Hae terus menggodanya. Aku hanya bisa diam, menikmati pertengkaran mereka, menyenangkan juga.

Akhirnya kami sampai di Lotte World, aku turunkan Kyuhyun dari punggungku.

"Kau baik-baik saja kyuhyun?" Tiba-tiba Jaeng Woo menghampiri kami.

"Aku tahu dimana letak Bom yang paling besar. Ada di bawah Arena Bianglala, tepat terkubur di bawah benda tersebut. Cepat jinakkan sebelum pukul 00.01 Jaeng-ssi. Suruh anak buahmu untuk cepat menemukannya!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaeng Woo, Kyuhyun justru memberikan perintah padanya. Sedangkan Jaeng sendiri hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya, begitupun aku dan Hae.

"Bagaimana kau bisa…."

"Cepat!" Belum selesai Jaeng berbicara, Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya.

Akupun memberi isyarat pada Jaeng Woo untuk segera menjalankan perintah Kyuhyun. Ia berlari menuju teamnya untuk berdiskusi dan segera menuju ke lokasi tempat Bom tersebut.

Setelah menggali tanah di sekitar area bianglala, akhirnya mereka menemukan seperangkat Bom berukuran sedang tertanam di bawah tanah.

"Daya ledaknya sangat besar dapat mengakibatkan kerusakan pada seluruh area Lotte World. Bahkan orang di dalamnya kemungkinan besar akan mati. Kita hanya punya waktu krang dari 15 menit untuk menjinakkannya." Kata salah satu anggota Tim Penjinak Bom.

Akhirnya suasana hening pun menyelimuti kami, ketika para Tim penjinak itu mencoba menjinakkan Bom. Ada banyak kabel berwarna yang terpasang di sana, dan tanpa ragu mereka memotong kabel-kabel yang di anggap sebagai pemicu ledakan.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu, aku melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang nampak serius melihat para penjinak bom itu. Aku ingin bertanya padanya, darimana ia bisa mengetahui letak Bom tersebut. Namun ku urungkan niatku, karena raut wajah takut dan cemas terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Tidak bisa!" Tiba-tiba salah satu petugas berkata dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa maksudnya tidak bisa? Waktunya tinggal 3 menit lagi." Sungut Kyuhyun.

"Bom ini di lengkapi dengan system pengendali jarak jauh. Kami sudah berhasil memutus kabel penghubung ke Tuasnya, tapi tetap saja pengendali itu harus dirusakkan." Jelasnya.

Para petugas dan polisi sudah merasa putus asa dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari Area Lotte World. Walau kami tahu tidak mungkin, mengingat waktu yg tersisa hanya beberapa menit.

Ku lihat wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak berfikir keras, sambil memejamkan mata dan berusaha seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Bianglala ini memiliki berapa box?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"72." Sahut Donghae.

"Pengendalinya ada di dalam box nomer 72 itu, cari dan hancurkan!"

Semua memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"CEPAT!" Teriaknya.

Lalu para polisi menyuruh petugas Lotte World untuk menggerakan Bianglala tersebut dan menghentikannya ketika Box nomer 72 sudah berada di dasar. Dengan segera salah satu petugas penjinak bom masuk ke dalam Box tersebut dan sesaat kemudian keluar dengan alat berbentuk remote di tangannya.

Dalam waktu yang tersisa para petugas mencoba merusakkan system jaringan pada alat tersebut.

"Fiuhhh.." Petugas tersebut membuang nafasnya.

"Berhasil." Katanya sambil mengangkat Bom yang layarnya sudah berwarna tersebut.

Kami semua yang berada di sana membuang nafas lega dan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum, termasuk aku, Hae dan Kyuhyun. Ku lihat wajah kyuhyun,ada rasa bahagia di sana namun ada rasa cemas juga. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun." Jaeng Woo berucap sambil menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. Yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman olehnya.

Author POV

Kini Kim yang sedari tadi memandangi kejadian tersebut , perlahan mulai angkat kaki dari area tersebut. Terlihat raut kecewa di wajahnya.

"Haahhh,,,Aku gagal. Maaf." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu." Ucapnya lagi.

Kini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghindar dari kerumunan tersebut. Memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang ia yakini akan bertemu dengan pria bernama Kim tersebut. Setelah mendapat kunci motor dari Jungsoo, kini ia menerobos dingin dan gelapnya malam di Seoul.

Ia memakirkan motornya dan mencabut kuncinya, berjalan pelan menuju sebuah pemakaman di atas bukit. Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya menuju ke area kuburan tersebut.

"Park Seunghoon. Salah satu pelaku terror bom di sebuah Hotel di daerah Nowon. Satu hari setelah Bom dijinakkan, ia ditemukan tewas akibat tertabrak mobil di jalan raya dekat kantor polisi. Polisi memastikan kalau ia tewas akibat kecelakaan." Ucapnya pada Tuan Kim yang ternyata berada di sana. Sementara Kim hanya diam sambil terus memandangi makam Park Seunghun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan dia, dan juga kenapa kau ingin balas dendam terhadap para polisi. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau kematiannya murni karena kecelakaan." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Kim berdiri dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya memegangi kerah baju Kyuhyun dengan kuat. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya datar.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG TERJADI!" Teriak Kim tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

"KAU DAN PARA POLISI BODOH ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI."

Perlahan Kim melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kyuhyun. Matanya sudah mengeluarkan air dan terdengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dia..Seunghoonie, sahabatku sejak kecil. Memang salah satu dari pelaku terror bom di Hotel. Tapi ia hanya dipaksa oleh pelaku lainnya yang mengancam akan membunuh orang tuanya kalau ia tidak mau terlibat." Perlahan Kim bercerita dengan air mata yang masih setia keluar.

"Setelah ia tahu kalau para polisi berhasil menjinakkan bomnya, ia merasa bahagia. Tapi keesokan harinya, ia melihat siaran ulang berita tentang detik-detik bom itu akan meledak. Ia sangka kalau masih ada satu bom yang belum dijinakkan. Ia pun secara tiba-tiba berlari menuju kantor polisi untuk memberi tahu cara mematikan Bom tersebut." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku yakin para polisi itu hanya memancing sahabatku dengan memutar kembali video itu. Agar mereka dapat menangkapnya. Tapi na'as dia tertabrak mobil hingga tewas. Aku menyaksikan semua kejadiannya, termasuk saat dia tertabrak. Dan sejak saat itu aku bertekad akan membalas dendam pada para polisi bodoh itu."

Kini hanya keheningan yang tersisa saat Kim menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Lalu kau disini sedang apa? Ingin menyusulnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat pistol di tangan Kim.

"Apalagi yang akan kulakukan setelah semuanya gagal. Lebih baik aku menyusulnya. Dan kau lebih baik pergi dari sini, kalau tidak kau akan ikut mati bersamaku." Jawabnya.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang detektif yang gagal apabila membiarkan penjahat yang telah kutangkap bunuh diri di hadapanku. Lagipula selain menjadi peneror Bom, kau juga ingin menjadi pembunuh?"

Kim memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung.

"Aku bunuh diri, bukan membunuh orang lain." Ucapnya.

"Tidak perduli nyawa siapa yang kau hilangkan, termasuk punyamu sendiri. Kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengambilnya."

"Aku hanya ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada polisi. Aku hanya…" Ucapannya terputus.

"Apa dia menginginkannya? Apa dia menyuruhmu? Apa kau pikir dia tenang di sana, ketika melihat sahabatnya seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bersihkan namanya. Serahkan dirimu pada polisi dan ceritakan semua yang kau tahu. Kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan keringanan hukuman."

Kim memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Seolah memberikan sugesti kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Bom tersebut ada di sekitar Bianglala?" Tanya Kim

"Mudah. Kau menyebutkan harus memutarinya beberapa kali dan melihat ke atas. Aku langsung tahu kalau yang kau maksud adalah Bianglala. 'Dan sesekali harus melihat ke bawah', itu artinya melihat ke Tanah, bukan? Kau menguburnya di dalam tanah agar tidak mudah di temukan." Jelasnya.

"Lalu tentang hari bahagia orang-orang amerika, itu adalah hari ini tanggal 4 Juli dimana mereka merayakan Independence Day. Bom itu kau atur tepat jam 12 malam lewat 1 menit."

"And The Last kau harus menginjaknya berarti Inti dari semuanya adalah Remote Pengendali Jarak Jauhmu yang kau simpan di The Last, yaitu nomer terakhir dari box bianglala tersebut. Menginjaknya berarti harus merusaknya kan." Sambungnya.

"Intinya, kau mengubur Bom itu tepat di bawah Bianglala dan mengatur waktu meledaknya pukul 00.01 tanggal 4 juli atau tepat 6 bulan setelan Park Seunghoon tewas , dan kau menyimpan pengendali jarak jauhnya di Box nomer paling akhir bianglala tersebut yaitu nomer 72."

"Ternyata kau memang benar pintar, nak." Ucap Thomas Kim.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya aku akan membersihkan nama baiknya. Terima kasih Cho Kyuhyun." Kini ia tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik berniat untuk meninggalkan Kim sendirian. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berbalik lagi.

"Kau salah tentang aku yang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan kehilangan. Aku mengalaminya diusia 10 tahun. Aku merasakan pertama kalinya kehilangan seorang Ibu." Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang mampu terucap dari mulut Kim.

"Aku percaya padamu Paman." Kyuhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut.

-END-

Oke untuk chapter tentang kasus Bom sudah selesai. Agak sedikit aneh sama judul utamanya. Butuh saran,apakah judul harus diganti atau tidak.

Aku coba jawab pertanyaan kalian di review lewat sini ya :

- Kemungkinan semua member SJ bakal nongol di sini entah sebagai Pelaku, Teman atau Korban.

- Ga Cuma Kyu tapi Hae sama Jungsoo juga bakal dapet scene bahaya.

Untuk kasus selanjutnya, kemungkinan bakal sedikit lama karena masih dalam proses pengetikan. Aku butuh review kalian untuk lanjut atau tidak story ini dan butuh masukan untuk aku tentang FF ini, karena ini benar-benar FF pertama saya.

Terima kasih untuk yang review :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Story Of The Three Detectives ( 2nd Case : The Vampire )**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo. Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Actions.**

**Summary : Tiga pemuda berprofesi sebagai Detective Muda. Berbagai kasus mereka tangani. Bagaimana petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan kasus.**

**Nb : Ini Cuma Re-Post karena kemarin ada kesalahan saat Publish. **

Author POV

Setelah kasus Teror di Lotte World selesai, kini keadaan kembali normal di mansion sederhana milik Jungsoo, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang telah berhasil memecahkan kasus itu, kini tengah dalam proses pemulihan. Kakinya yang ia gunakan untuk berlari, sekarang harus di perban karena mengalami sedikit pembengkakan.

"Jadi pelaku teror tersebut telah menyerahkan dirinya ke kantor polisi? Bagus,,dengan begitu hukumannya akan sedikit ringan." Jungsoo kini sedang melihat berita di TV tentang kasus kemarin.

"Ya. Dan dia katanya juga memberitahu tentang keberadaan temannya yang lain. Sepertinya kemarin mereka beraksi lebih dari 3 orang." Tambah Donghae.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kyu. Tidak ingin melaporkan tentang penculikan yang dia lakukan padamu?"Jungsoo bertanya pada Sang Magnae.

"Tidak perlu hyung, aku sudah melupakannya. Lagipula kalau bukan karena itu aku tidak akan mendapat petunjuk tentang letak Bom itu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar sudah tidak apa-apa Kyu? Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Hae khawatir.

"Aku hanya perlu waktu istirahat sebentar Hyung, setelah itu sudah tidak apa-apa."

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di mansion mereka. Jungsoo sedang melihat berita yang ada di TV, Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain game di laptopnya dan Donghae yang sedang melihat Kyuhyun bermain game sambil sesekali menyuapkan sarapan ke mulut Kyu.

"Hae-ah, coba kau lihat ada kiriman surat untuk kita atau tidak di kotak pos depan." Perintah Jungsoo.

"Tapi aku sedang menyuapi bocah ini hyung, kalau tidak seperti ini ia tidak akan mau makan." Ucap Donghae. Tangannya masih aktif menyuapi magnae tersebut.

"Aku sudah kenyang Hae, sudah lihat kotak pos saja sana!" Kyuhyun memasang senyum kemenangan ketika melihat Donghae berjalan keluar mansion.

Donghae masuk kembali ke dalam mansion dengan tangan yang penuh dengan surat-surat, dan matanya membaca satu persatu amplop surat tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang menarik Hyung, hanya ada beberapa kartu ucapan terima kasih dan oh…" Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia membaca salah satu amplop berwarna putih dengan subjek permohonan kasus di depannya.

"Ada satu amplop permohonan kasus, tidak ada alamat pengirimnya Hyung." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan amplop itu ke Jungsoo.

Jungsoo menerima amplop tersebut dan mulai membukanya. Perlahan matanya menelusuri kata demi kata yang tersusun di dalam surat tersebut. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi penuh kebingungan ketika ia selesai membaca surat tersebut.

"Apa kalian percaya dengan Vampire?" Tanya Jungsoo sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Tidak!" Jawab Kyuhyun Tegas. Donghae dan Jungsoo menatap bingung Kyuhyun.

"Di dunia ini semua hal bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah maupun akal sehat Hyung. Vampire itu hanya salah satu novel karangan Stephenie Meyer dan kemudian diadaptasi menjadi sebuah film berjudul 'Twilight'." Ia berkata, namun matanya tidak lepas dari laptop di depannya.

"Memang apa yang tertulis disurat itu Hyung?" Donghae bertanya.

_'6 Juli 2012,_

_Hal : Vampir_

_Tuan yang terhormat,_

_Teman saya yang bernama Choi Siwon, belum lama ini mempunyai masalah yang berhubungan dengan Vampir. Dia mengkhususkan diri meminta saya untuk menolongnya menyelesaikan masalah. Namun saya bukan seseorang yang ahli dibidang seperti ini. Kemudian saya merekomendasikan kepada Choi Siwon untuk menemui anda. Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika anda berkenan untuk menemuinya._

_Hormat Saya_

_Shin Yongwoo'_

Jungsoo menyelesaikan membaca surat tersebut.

"Choi Siwon,,sepertinya aku pernah mendengar namanya." Pikir Jungsoo.

"Pria berusia 40 tahun keturunan Korea-China. Pemilik dari Perkebunan Teh yang ada di Osan. Belum lama ia menikah lagi karena istri pertamanya meninggal. Mempunyai 1 anak dari istri pertama dan 1 anak dari istrinya sekarang." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau selalu menelan semua buku yang kau baca Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya tidak perduli.

"Bagaimana kalau kau balas surat itu Hyung, katakan padanya kalau kita menerima permohonannya." Donghae berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kita tidak bermain dengan hal yang tabuh Hyung. Itu bukan bidang kita. Kenapa ia tidak menyuruh temannya itu pergi ke cenayang atau paranormal dan sejenisnya." Kyuhyun berkata sambil menutup laptopnya dengan agak keras.

"Tapi siapa yang tahu Kyu, kalau semua ini benar tentang vampire, bagaimana? Ini akan menjadi hal pertama untuk kita." Sahut Donghae tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?! Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan mayat hidup berjalan yang hanya dapat di bunuh dengan sepotong kayu runcing tepat di jantung mereka?! Ini omong kosong Hyung!" Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya.

"Kecuali kalau ini tentang beberapa orang yang bersikap seperti vampire yaitu dengan menghisap darah anak-anak mereka agar tetap tampak awet muda." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang sudah normal kembali.

"Nah!bisa juga seperti itu Kyu. Pokoknya aku akan tetap menerima permohonan kasusnya. Hubungi dia Jungsoo Hyung, katakan kalau kita bersedia menemuinya. Ada alamat atau nomer telpon yang bisa dihubungi kan?" Sepertinya Donghae sangat atunsias dengan kasus ini.

"Yah,,ada nomer telpon Choi Siwon di belakang surat."

"Terserah! Tapi aku tidak akan ikut dalam kasus ini. Aku masih butuh banyak istirahat." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kau benar Kyu. Dan sepertinya kita tidak bisa menerima kasus ini Hae, aku akan segera ke Jepang untuk beberapa pelatihan di sana." Jungsoo memberikan penjelasan pada Donghae yang terus merajuk untuk menerima kasus tersebut.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menyelesaikan kasus ini sendiri Hyung. Aku akan berusaha. Berikan aku surat itu Hyung." Donghae tetap bersikukuh ingin menerima kasus itu.

"Baiklah. Ini! Jangan menjatuhkan nama kita Donghae-ah. Ingat itu!" Donghae hanya memberikan gesture hormat pada sang tetua.

"Kapan kau akan pergi ke Jepang Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini, keberangkatan pukul 13.25 Kyu. Kau ingin ikut? Sambil kau melakukan penyembuhan di sana." Tawaran yang menarik dari sang tetua disambut sebuah gelengan kepala dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengawasinya hyung." Ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah Donghae yang masih asik dengan surat di tangannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa dengan kesehatanmu juga Kyu, kau masih harus banyak istirahat." Sang tetua memberikan petuahnya pada sang magnae.

"Tenang saja Hyung, aku akan memusnahkan semua bukunya, kalau ia tidak menurut padaku." Donghae mencoba mengancam sang magnae.

"Ya ya terserah kalian. Aku akan membeli perlengkapan untuk ke Jepang nanti. Kalian jangan bertengkar. Dan kau Kyu, habiskan sarapanmu!" Jungsoo mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyu hanya berdecih sebal.

"Ayo Kyu habiskan sarapanmu, atau semua koleksi buku plus gamemu akan benar-benar ku hancurkan." Donghae berkata sambil hendak menyuapi Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku bisa sendiri Hae." Direbutnya dengan kasar sendok dari tangan Hae.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap untuk menemui klien baru kita. Kau mau ikut mendengarkan kasusnya atau akan berada di kamar Kyu?"

"Aku akan ikut Hyung." Kyuhyun sebenarnya penasaran dengan kasus yang berhubungan dengan vampire ini, namun karena kesehatannya yang sedang menurun ia hanya bisa membantu sekedarnya saja.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya Hyung?"

"Sudah. Dan ia akan sampai pada pukul 10.00 , kau juga harus bersiap-siap Kyu."

Donghae mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya, mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang mungkin dibutuhkan dalam kunjungan Choi Siwon ke mansion mereka. Mulai dari buku agenda, pulpen, recorder, Ipad, dan segala sesuatu yang dapat menunjang penyelidikannya.

"Nah! Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Senyum manis tidak henti-hentinya terpasang di wajah tampan Donghae.

Sambil bersiul, ia mulai memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung merasakan hangatnya air yang menyiram seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Senyum serta tawa kadang terlihat di wajahnya. Well! Apa hari ini akan begitu semenyenangkan bagi Donghae.

Setelah cukup berdandan sehabis mandi, Donghae kembali menghampiri adiknya di ruang makan.

"Apa Jungsoo hyung sudah pulang?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengambil roti untuk sarapan.

"Dia tidak akan kembali ke sini, setelah berbelanja ia akan segera ke Bandara. Dia sudah bersama beberapa temannya." Donghae hanya membulatkan mulutnya sebagai jawaban.

Sedang asik-asiknya mereka berbincang, sebuah suara mobil menginterupsi perbincangan mereka, tidak lama bunyi bel kini bergema di seluruh ruangan. Kedua kakak adik itu saling menatap kebingungan.

"Kupikir itu pasti klienmu Hyung. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar."

Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan susah payah ke ruang tamu, sementara Donghae berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Benar saja ternyata Choi Siwonlah yang berkunjung ke mansion mereka.

Donghe membungkuk hampir 90° menyambut kedatangan Choi Siwon.

"Selamat datang di mansion kami. Silahkan masuk."

Seorang pria berusia 40 tahun memasuki ruangan utama dari sebuah mansion, dari perawakannya tidak terlihat kalau umurnya sudah berkepala 4. Badannya yang tegap, jalannya yang bak seorang model. Serta wajah tampan nan tegas yang membuat wanita manapun akan bertekuk lutut dan melakukan apapun demi mendapat perhatiannya. Bahkan ketika ia sudah mulai memasuki Ruang Tamu, kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunggu di sana tidak mengedipkan mata ketika melihatnya.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan Choi Siwon."

"Terima kasih. Hanya panggil Siwon saja." Ujarnya ramah.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan kasusmu Siwon-ssi." Dengan tidak sopan Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

Donghae menginjak kaki Kyuhyun dengan keras, menyebabkan sang pemilik harus meringis menahan sakit.

"Kakiku belum sembuh, Hae. Dan kau menginjaknya?!"

"Kau harus belajar sopan santun setelah ini Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ya. Saya ada keperluan lain nanti siang, jadi saya memutuskan untuk datang 1 jam lebih awal."

"Oh begitu. Maafkan adik saya yang kurang sopan Siwon-ssi. Dan perkenalkan nama saya Lee Donghae dan ini adik saya Cho Kyuhyun." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya ke Siwon dan di sambut olehnya.

"Kalian sudah cukup terkenal, jadi saya sudah tahu nama kalian. Bukankah kalian selalu bertiga? Dan benarkah dia adik kandung anda, Donghae-ssi?"

"Ya. Kakak tertua kami Park Jungsoo sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Jepang. Kami sudah seperti keluarga di sini, jadi saya selalu menganggap mereka kakak dan adik saya." Jelas Donghae.

Sementara Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Bisakah kau mulai untuk menceritakan kasusmu, Siwon-ssi?" Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak terlalu suka dengan sesuatu yang basa-basi seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang sudah saya tuliskan di dalam surat kalau kasus saya ini berhubungan dengan vampire." Siwon memulai. Sementara Donghae sibuk merekam dan menulis apa saja yang akan di ucapkan Siwon.

"Saya menikah dengan seorang wanita sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, ia bernama Kim Luna. Itu adalah pernikahan kedua saya setelah istri pertama saya meninggal akibat penyakit komplikasi yang dideritanya. Istri saya mulai menunjukkan sikap tingkah laku aneh yang mencurigakan yang cukup aneh jika mengingat sikapnya yang biasanya lemah lembut dan manis."

"Saya mempunyai anak laki-laki dari istri pertama saya yang berusia 10 tahun bernama Choi Daniel. Suatu hari saya memergoki istri saya tengah memukul Daniel dengan membabi buta, saya tidak pernah tahu alasan Luna bisa menyakiti anak yang mempesona dan penyayang seperti Daniel."

"Namun tindakan itu tidak separah dibandingkan dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada anak kandung kami yang bahkan belum genap berumur satu tahun. Sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu saya menyaksikan dengan mata kepala saya sendiri bagaimana istri saya berdiri di samping tempat tidur bayi kami dan melihat darah yang mengalir dari luka yang menganga di leher anak kami."

"Saya juga melihat bercak darah di seprei tempat tidur itu. Lalu saya menarik istri saya ke tempat yang lebih terang, dan dengan jelas saya bisa melihat darah di sekeliling bibirnya. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau istri saya telah menghisap darah anak bayi kami. Setelah itu saya mencoba bertanya padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, namun ia hanya menatap saya dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat saya mengerti." Siwon menghentikan ceritanya dan memandang kedua detektif tersebut dengan penuh harap.

"Jadi kau mengatakan tentang vampire karena hal itu. Karena kau melihat istrimu menghisap darah dari bayi kalian?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya.

"Ya. Apa lagi yang harus saya katakan, kejadian itu memang sama seperti kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh para vampire." Siwon berkata dengan raut wajah seperti menahan emosi.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan istri anda sekarang? Apa tidak apa kalau kau meninggalkannya sendiri seperti sekarang?"

"Di rumah kami ada 2 orang pembantu rumah tangga. Dan mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan menyerahkan kedua anak saya pada Luna. Sementara, Luna sendiri selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar semenjak saya memergokinya. Dia tidak pernah mau bertemu saya lagi semenjak itu."

Terlihat dari wajahnya, kyuhyun tengah berpikir keras tentang kasus yang dianggapnya tidak masuk akal ini. Sementara Donghae sendiri sibuk dengan buku jurnalnya dan hanya sibuk mencatat apa yang diucapkan oleh Siwon.

"Kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu Siwon-ssi. Berikan kami alamat tempat tinggalmu, dan besok kami akan melihat keadaan di rumahmu." Donghae melihat Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah bingung, pasalnya ia sama sekali belum dapat petunjuk hanya dengan penjelasan seperti itu.

"Ah. Baiklah kalau begitu." Siwon kemudian menulis alamatnya pada buku jurnal yang diberikan Donghae.

"Saya akan dengan senang hati menyambut kalian di kediaman saya. Terima kasih karena telah mau membantu saya." Siwon membungkukan badannya.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit. Masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus saya kerjakan."

Akhirnya Donghae dan kyuhyun pun mengantarkan Siwon sampai ke depan pintu mansion. Setelah berpamitan sekali lagi, siwon pun berniat untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sampai sebuah suara mencegahnya.

"Lain kali kau tidak perlu memakai nama orang lain untuk mengirim surat Choi Siwon-ssi." Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan mansion sederhana tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak perlu memakai nama orang lain Kyu?"

"Jangan sampai kita terlihat seperti orang bodoh di hadapannya Hyung." Donghae hanya menggedikkan bahunya tidak perduli.

Kini Donghae tengah melihat tulisannya di buku jurnal, membaca kembali apa yang ia tulis tentang kasus Siwon tadi. Kerutan-kerutan nampak di dahinya, menandakan kalau kini ia tengah berpikir keras. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah aktif dengan game di laptopnya.

"Kenapa kau sudah menyuruhnya pulang Kyu. Aku belum mendapatkan petunjuk apa-apa darinya." Protes Donghae.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya besok di kediamannya Hyung."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'Kau' Kyu? Apa itu berarti kau tidak akan ikut?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku masih sakit Hyung. Lagipula aku ingin lihat kau menyelesaikan kasus seorang diri. Kau kan belum pernah melakukannya." Kyuhyun berkata dengan senyum mengejek.

Terlihat raut wajah cemas di wajah Donghae. Tapi sedetik kemudian kini berubah menjadi wajah yang bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu.

"Baiklah! Akan ku buktikan padamu Kyu."

Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Hyungnya yang menurutnya masih polos itu.

TBC

Dichapter ini akan banyak muncul Donghae dan sedikit untuk Jungsoo. Bagaimana? Cerita ini aku terinspirasi dari salah satu tulisan. Tapi aku mengubahnya dibeberapa titik. Namun untuk pemecahannya juga akan sama. Adakah yang tau?

Oke. Terima kasih untuk yang review di chapter sebelumnya.

Review again please… untuk masukan dan semangat saya untuk melanjutkan Story ini :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Story Of The Three Detectives ( 2nd Case : The Vampire )**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo. Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Actions.**

**Summary : Tiga pemuda berprofesi sebagai Detective Muda. Berbagai kasus mereka tangani. Bagaimana petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan kasus.**

**Nb : Ini Cuma Re-Post karena ada kesalahan waktu Publish.**

Author POV

Keesokan harinya di sebuah mansion sederhana yang biasanya diisi oleh tiga pemuda, kini hanya dipenuhi oleh 2 orang. Belum ada kegiatan yang berarti di sana, mengingat masih terlalu pagi untuk menjalankan aktivitas. Terlihat sang magnae masih betah berada di dalam selimut, dengan laptop yang masih menyala di sampingnya. Suara jam weker yang memenuhi ruangan pun tidak diindahkannya. Rupanya ia masih menikmati dunianya yang lain.

Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang lebih dulu bangun dan mempersiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Di masukkannya beberapa bumbu dan satu piring nasi putih ke dalam wajan. Setelah dirasa cukup matang, ia mengambil sendok untuk mencoba masakannya sendiri.

"Hmm. Enak!" Gumamnya sambil mematikan kompor yang sedari tadi menyala. Dan mulai menaruhnya di sebuah piring besar untuk kemudian akan dinikmati bersama adik kesayangannya.

Perlahan ia mulai meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini di dalamnya masih terdapat pemuda malas yang masih menikmati mimpi indahnya. Ia memulai mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna putih gading itu.

"Kyunnie~~ Bangun! Ini sudah siang." Teriaknya dari luar. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang empunya kamar.

"Kyuhyun bangun!" Merasa tidak diindahkan, kini Donghae menggedor pintu dengan lebih keras.

"Kyu bangun atau aku akan masuk ke dalam!" Ancam Donghae.

Tidak lama setelahnya terdengar bunyi ribut dari dalam kamar. Donghae tersenyum puas. Kyuhyun memang paling tidak suka jika Donghae masuk ke kamarnya, karena banyaknya gadget yang Kyuhyun punya dan Donghae yang selalu ingin tahu itu akan mencoba semua gadgetnya dan berakhir pada kerusakan.

"Aku tunggu di Ruang Makan Kyu!" Teriak Donghae lagi kemudian berjalan menjauhi kamar sang adik.

Donghae POV

Hari ini aku akan menemui kediaman Choi Siwon dan mencoba memecahkan masalah yang sedang membelitnya.

"Hahh.. Vampire. Apa benar itu ada? Ini kan bukan cerita di dalam novel atau dongeng." Aku sedikit merasa khawatir kalau aku melakukannya seorang diri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun masih belum sembuh dan aku juga sudah terlanjur menerima kasusnya.

"Pagi!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingku. Tapi kenapa cepat sekali, kukira aku baru membangunkannya tidak sampai 5 menit yang lalu.

"Kau belum mandi ya?" Tanyaku sambil mengendus-endus bau tubuhnya.

"Jangan mengendusku Donghae! Kau seperti anjing pelacak." Ku acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan itu.

"Hari ini kau akan ke sana Hyung?"

"Ya. Sebentar lagi aku akan jalan kesana, perjalanan dari sini lumayan jauh Kyu. Kau mandilah dan habiskan sarapanmu." Titahku.

"Nanti saja Hyung." Aish! Kenapa ia tidak pernah mau mengikuti perintahku.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Aku pergi sekarang Kyu. Ingat! Jangan keluar dari mansion ini barang selangkah. Atau aku akan membakar seluruh koleksi bukumu." Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya tidak peduli. Aku pun mulai membereskan semua yang akan kubawa ke Osan. Sekilas kulihat Kyuhyun terus memandangiku dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu Kyu. Kau membuatku takut."

"Hyung." Panggilnya dengan suara pelan. Aku memandang wajahnya dengan mimic seolah bertanya ada apa.

"Berpikirlah secara sederhana. Jangan mudah percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat dan dengar. Buang jauh sisi imajinasimu. Pandai-pandailah membaca situasi. Jangan sepelekan hal-hal yang kecil, karena justru hal itu yang mungkin akan membawamu dalam kebenaran."

Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat datar. Aku mencoba mengerti semua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah. Akan ku ingat Kyu. Terima kasih." Ucapku sambil tersenyum padanya. Dan tanpa aku duga dia membalas senyumku, tapi dengan senyum polosnya yang menandakan kalau ia memang masih muda. Aish! Aku merindukan senyumnya yang seperti itu.

"Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu Kyu. Aku menyukainya." Senyumnya kini berganti menjadi cemberut.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi. Ingat! Jangan kemana-mana, dan hubungi aku kalau terjadi apa-apa." Dia memberikan anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Author POV

Sementara itu,,

Di sebuah Negara lain yang mempunyai julukan Negeri Sakura, tengah berkumpul sekumpulan orang-orang berpakaian rapi dengan jas hitam, celana hitam dan kemeja berwarna putih serta dengan dasi berwarna senada dengan jas mereka. Sebuah meja dan kursi yang melingkar menghiasi sebuah ruangan yang hanya sebesar 10x10 meter tersebut. Masing-masing dari mereka duduk di kursi yang terdapat di sana. Keheningan tercipta di sana sampai seseorang memulai pembicaraan yang terdengar sangat rahasia itu.

"Apa kalian berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentangnya?"

"Yang kami tahu hanya kalau ia berada di negeri ginseng saat ini. Kemarin kami berhasil menemui salah satu temannya yang sedang berkunjung ke sini untuk suatu urusan. Tapi sepertinya ia curiga dengan keberadaan kita, jadi ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya itu yang kami baru dapat Ketua." Seseorang yang di ketahui sebagai pimpinan dari mereka itu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Terus cari tahu tentang dia. Kabari kalau ada perkembangan. Lakukan secara cepat. Aku ingin secepatnya ia kembali padaku." Perintahnya.

Sekitar 10 orang yang berada di sana berdiri dan membungkuk ketika sang ketua beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Perlahan satu persatu dari mereka kini ikut mengikuti langkah sang ketua. Kini ruangan yang gelap dan sempit itu hanya menyisakan kursi dan meja.

Donghae POV

Kuparkirkan motorku di depan sebuah gerbang. Kuregangkan ototku ketika sampai di sebuah daerah tempat tinggal Choi Siwon. Perjalanan dari mansion menuju kawasan Osan memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam memakai motor. Osan sendiri adalah daerah yang perekonomiannya sebagian besar pertanian dan industry, jadi tidak heran kalau di sini masih banyak di temui sawah dan sebagainya.

Dengan berbekal alamat yang diberikan oleh Choi Siwon, kini kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah rumah yang kuyakini sebagai rumahnya. Rumah yang berkesan mewah kini berada tepat di hadapanku. Ku tekan bel yang terpasang di samping pagar rumahnya. Selang beberapa menit muncullah seseorang laki-laki yang kuyakini sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di sini.

"Maaf anda mencari siapa?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Choi Siwon. Aku sudah ada janji dengannya. Namaku Lee Donghae."

"Oh. Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Tuan Siwon. Silahkan masuk Tuan Donghae." Ujarnya sambil membuka pintu gerbang.

"Terima kasih. Hanya panggil aku Donghae saja." Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaanku.

Taman yang luas kini tersaji di hadapanku. Halaman dari rumahnya lumayan luas, banyak pepohonan kecil maupun besar tertanam di halaman ini. Sebuah air mancur tepat berada di tengah-tengah dari taman ini.

"Silahkan masuk. Tuan sudah menunggu anda di ruang tamu." Ujar pelayan sambil membukakan pintu menuju rumah mewah ini.

Ruangan yang besar menyambutku ketika pintu terbuka. seperti yang kubayangkan kalau di dalamnya akan sangat luas. Berbagai peralatan mewah dapat kutemui sepanjang perjalananku menuju ruang tamu. Banyak barang-barang klasik yang terpajang di rumah ini. Rupanya ia menyukai barang-barang purba juga.

"Tuan Lee Donghae sudah tiba, Tuan." Perkataan pelayan itu menghentikan kegiatanku memperhatikan rumahnya.

Choi Siwon kini tengah duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna coklat yan terdapat di sana, di tangannya terdapat sebuah cangkir yang kuyakini berisi teh. Dengan senyumnya -yang bisa kubilang cukup menawan- ia menyuruhku untuk masuk ke ruangan dan mempersilahkanku duduk.

"Anda ingin minum apa Tuan?" Tanya sang pelayan.

"Apa saja mmm..."

"Panggil saya Park saja tuan." Ujarnya dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Ah! Berikan aku minum apa saja Park-ssi. Terima kasih." Dia mengangguk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Kini hanya aku dan Siwon yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Jadi, apa istri dan kedua anak anda sedang berada di rumah saat ini?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Ya. Mereka berada di ruangan yang berbeda. Masing-masing berada di kamarnya sendiri."

"Bolehkah saya meneliti ruangan ini Siwon-ssi. Aku penasaran dengan berbagai barang-barang kuno yang berada di sini."

"Ya. Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu dapat memecahkan kasus ini Donghae-ssi. Dan untuk informasi saya sangat menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sejarah, termasuk benda-benda dan segala sesuatunya. Saya bahkan rela mencari hingga ke seluruh dunia jika saya menyukai sesuatu." Jelasnya.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku mengerti. Ruang tamu ini sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar. Ada beberapa benda kuno di sini, ada pedang samurai yang kuyakini berasal dari China, beberapa lukisan dari karya-karya pelukis terkenal. Sebuah figura foto yang cukup besar terpampang di sana. Terdapat sepasang suami istri dengan satu anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 10 tahun dan seorang bayi yang sedang berada dalam gendongan sang istri. Mereka memakai baju resmi dan terlihat tersenyum ketika aku melihatnya.

"Apa dia istrimu yang sekarang Siwon-ssi?"

"Ya. Dia istriku Kim Luna dan anak laki-laki itu adalah Choi Daniel. Sedangkan bayi dalam gendongan istriku itulah yang menjadi korban dari ibu kandungnya sendiri." Jelasnya.

"Oh. Kau menyukai olahraga panah, Siwon-ssi?" Tanyaku ketika melihat sebuah busur panah dan kotak anak panah yang telah kosong.

"Tidak. Itu hadiah dari salah satu teman bisnis saya. Sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu ia memberikan sebagai kado ulang tahun saya." Jelasnya. Aku menggumam mengerti.

"Ayah!" Secara tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berlari menuju Siwon. Berdasarkan yang kulihat di foto, ia adalah Choi Daniel, anak pertama dari Siwon.

"Daniel, kenalkan ini teman ayah,namanya Donghae. Kau bisa memanggilnya Paman." Aku tersenyum dan hendak menjabat tangan kecilnya sebagai tanda hormat, namun yang kudapatkan adalah sebuah penolakan darinya. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya.

Tidak lama seorang pelayan yang bernama Park tadi, masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Kemudian secara perlahan menaruh nampan tersebut di meja.

"Silahkan dinikmati tehnya, Tuan Donghae." Ujarnya.

"Ah. Terima kasih Park." Akupun kembali duduk di sofa dan meminum teh yang ternyata rasanya sangat nikmat.

"Park, tolong bawa bayiku kemari." Perintah Siwon pada Pelayannya. Park hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Nah Daniel. Bagaimana hari ini? Apa kau ada rencana untuk pergi hari ini?" Tanya Siwon pada Daniel sambil mendudukkannya di pangkuan Siwon.

"Tidak Ayah. Aku ingin di rumah hari ini." Jawab Daniel sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah ayahnya. Sesekali ia menggesekan kepalanya pada dada Siwon. Dapat kulihat di matanya kalau ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya itu.

"Sepertinya anak anda sangat menyayangi anda Siwon-ssi."

"Bila ada yang bertanya siapa yang paling menyayangiku saat ini. Maka Daniel adalah sebuah jawaban yang pasti. Ia sangat menyayangiku melebihi siapapun di dunia ini. Bukan begitu Daniel?" Sang anak hanya tersenyum lebar sebagai jawaban dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya bermanja di pangkuan sang ayah.

Tidak lama seorang pelayan yang lain masuk ke dalam ruangan kami sambil membawa seorang bayi yang berusia sekitar 10 bulan.

"Daniel, menyingkir sebentar ya, Ayah mau menggendong adikmu sebentar." Ujar Siwon.

Daniel kemudian beranjak dari pangkuan sang ayah. Namun dapat kulihat dengan jelas ada raut ketidaksukaan di wajahnya saat sang ayah menggendong bayi tersebut. Raut waja yang penuh kebencian –yang selama ini belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya- terpampang dengan jelas di wajah Daniel. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ada rasa kebencian dan kecemburuan yang amat dalam dirasakan oleh anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun tersebut.

"Katakan 'Hai' pada paman Donghae, sayang." Kata Siwon sambil menggerakan tangan mungil bayinya seakan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai adik manis." Ucapku berpura-pura menjawab sapaannya. Kini aku bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Siwon yang sangat manis, ia tersenyum dan bermain-main pada bayinya.

Guk Guk

Seekor anjing tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia menyalak pada majikannya dan menggoyangkan ekornya kekiri dan kekanan. Seakan mengajak sang majikan untuk bermain. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan cara jalannya.

"Apa anjingmu ini cacat, Siwon-ssi?" Tanyaku.

"Ya. Tapi ini terjadi baru sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Secara tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa berjalan atapun menggerakan ekornya. Dokter pun tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Namun dokter bilang ia akan seperti ini hanya sekitar 3 bulan lagi." Jelasnya sambil bermain-main dengan anjingnya.

'Berpikirlah secara sederhana Hyung. Pandai-pandailah membaca situasi.' Ucapan Kyuhyun sebelum aku pergi terngiang di pikiranku. Ku coba telusuri lagi ruangan yang kini kutempati, melihat barang-barang kuno dan modern yang terpajang di sini dan kemudian pandanganku tertuju pada Daniel sang anak yang masih memandang tajam ke arah sang ayah yang masih asik bermain bersama bayinya. Kuperhatikan pula anjing cacat itu yang kini berada di bawah kakiku. Ia menyalak padaku seakan mengajakku berbicara. Pandangan matanya terlihat sayu. Sepertinya aku mulai tahu pemecahan dari kasus ini.

"Bisakah kita menemui istri anda Siwon-ssi?" Tanyaku menghentikan kegiatan bermain Siwon bersama bayinya.

"Saya tidak tahu dia bisa menemui kita atau tidak, tapi akan saya coba." Kemudian Siwon menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk melihat apakah Luna bisa ditemui atau tidak. Tidak lama ia kembali lagi ke ruang tamu.

"Nyonya bersedia menemui kalian Tuan, awalnya beliau menolak namun setelah saya bilang bahwa anda bersama seorang detektif, beliau bersedia menemui kalian." Ujarnya.

Siwon kemudian menitipkan anaknya pada sang pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk menjaganya. Aku pun diajak Siwon menuju ke kamar sang istri yang berada di lantai 2 dari rumah mewah ini. Kami sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang kuyakini sebagai kamar pribadi dari sang istri. Diketuknya pintu tersebut dan terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Sebuah suara wanita yang terdengar sangat putus asa dan depresi.

"Apa kabar Nyonya? Perkenalkan nama saya Lee Donghae. Saya adalah seorang detektif yang akan membantu anda. Apakah anda baik-baik saja saat ini?" Tanyaku sopan ketika berada tepat di sampingnya. Terlihat dari matanya yang menatapku penuh dengan rasa memohon. Dan terlihat sedikit ada kehidupan di matanya.

"Kata dokter ia hanya mengalami gejala stress ringan, dan dehidrasi karena jarang mendapat asupan air putih. Selebihnya ia baik-baik saja." Siwon menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah Siwon-ssi sebenarnya saya sedari tadi melakukan investigasi sngkat selama berada di rumah anda. Dan saya rasa, saya sudah mengetahui alasan dari istri anda melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh para vampire." Ujarku memulai.

"Katakan pada saya Donghae-ssi, jika terbukti benar maka saya akan sangat berterima kasih pada anda."

"Tapi disatu sisi mungkin saya akan menyakiti hati anda Siwon-ssi."

"Segala sesuatu pasti ada resikonya. Saya akan menerima rasa sakit apapun asal dapat mengembalikan nama baik dari istri saya."

"Saya tidak tahu pasti apa penyebab dari mengapa istri anda tidak mau mengatakan secara langsung pada anda. Maka dari itu biar saya yang akan mengatakannya." Ujarku sambil memandang Nyonya Kim. Sang istri menatapku dengan sedikit berbinar dan di bibirnya tersungging senyum walau hanya sekejap.

"Saya harus berterima kasih pada adik saya Kyuhyun, karena memberikan saran yang membuat saya mengerti kasus ini. Bermula dari ketika saya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah anda, saya menemukan banyak hal dan benda yang berhubungan dengan sejarah. Lalu mata saya tertuju pada sebuah busur dan kotak anak panahnya yang telah kosong."

"Ya. Anak panahnya hilang beberapa bulan yang lalu." Jelasnya.

"Lalu ketika saya menemui anak laki-laki anda yang bernama Daniel. Dapat saya lihat bahwa ia melihat anda dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kebencian dan kecemburuan yang luar biasa saat anda menggendong bayi anda. Bahkan saya belum pernah melihat tatapan sepert itu. Saya meyakini bahwa Daniel telah melakukan sesuatu dengan anak panah yang hilang itu. Mencelupkan racun di ujungnya dan menancapkan panahnya tepat di leher bayi anda. Nyonya Luna yang melihat kejadian itu tanpa sadar langsung melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan para vampire, dengan maksud mengeluarkan racun dengan cara menghisap darah dari leher bayi anda."

"Daniel? Anak saya Daniel ?! ia tidak mungkin berlaku seperti itu. Ia anak yang lemah lembut dan penyayang. Dia mencintai saya melebihi apapun." Tukasnya.

"Justru karena rasa cinta Daniel pada anda yang begitu besar, ia tidak rela jika melihat sang ayah lebih memperhatikan orang lain dibanding dirinya. Akibat rasa kecemburuan yang begitu tinggi, ia bisa melakukan apapun termasuk menyakiti adiknya." Kulihat tatapan tidak percaya dan bingung menjadi satu di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu kalau itu akibat racun?" Tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang sedikit naik.

"Bukankah sebelum memastikan sesuatu kita harus mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Dan itu yang Daniel lakukan, sebelum menusuknya ke bayi anda ia lebih dahulu mencobanya pada makhluk lain. Dan sayangnya yang menjadi kelinci percobaannya adalah anjing anda sendiri." Ia menatapku bingung.

"Anda bilang anjing ada mengalami cacat sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu kan?" ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Daniel mencuri anak panah anda di kotak tersebut, mencelupkannya keracun yang entah darimana ia dapatkan dan ia mencobanya pada anjing anda sebelum ia yakin bahwa racun ini benar-benar bekerja sesuai keinginannya."

"Tapi..." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali merasa depresi dengan apa yang kukatakan.

" Aku benarkan Nyonya Kim?" Siwon menatapku kemudian menatap istrinya seakan meminta jawaban. Luna hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang langsung kepadaku?!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa langsung mengatakannya padamu. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya padaku dan lagipula aku tidak bisa menyakiti hatimu seperti ini. Maka dari itu aku menunggu hingga ada orang lain yang mengatakannya padamu. Dan pemuda cerdas ini telah melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan betapa kau akan merasakan kecewa yang sangat dalam." Ujarnya sambil terisak. Siwon pun melangkah mendekat ke sang istri dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat.

"Ku rasa berbicara baik-baik dan berlibur selama beberapa bulan, akan mengatasi semuanya." Ujarku. Aku hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Nyonya Kim, berniat memberikan ruang privasi bagi mereka.

"Terima kasih Donghae-ssi." Suara Siwon menghentikan langkahku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Kemudian benar-benar pergi dari kamar sang istri.

Ketika aku hendak meninggalkan rumah mewah ini, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Daniel di depan pintu ruang utama. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Akupun tersenyum kemudian menghampirinya. Sampai di depannya aku berjongkok berusaha menyamai tingginya.

"Hei Daniel. Kurasa ayah dan ibumu sedang menunggumu di kamar. Temuliah meraka!" Ujarku sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Namun tanpa pernah kuduga dan dengan begitu cepat, tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya, tiba-tiba mencuat dengan sesuatu yang runcing di tangannya. Ditusukkan benda runcing itu tepat di leherku.

"Argghh!" Aku mengerang merasakan sakit akibat tusukan yang kuyakini dari anak panah yang kemungkinan besar terdapat racun di ujungnya. Aku mulai merasakan takut kalau racun itu akan bereaksi dengan cepat.

"Arrrggggghhhh!" Aku mengerang untuk yang kedua kalinya saat ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba merobek kulit leherku dengan giginya yang tajam. Kurasakan sakit yang luar biasa saat beberapa tetes darah keluar dari luka tersebut.

Kesadaranku mulai menghilang akibat rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan ini. Samar-samar kulihat orang yang sudah merobek kulitku kemudian menghisap darahnya. Seseorang yang seharusnya berada di mansion sekarang.

"Bertahanlah Hyung." Kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar sebelum semuanya benar-benar gelap.

End

Ok. Kenapa aku tulis End karena misteri vampirenya sudah terpecahkan. Kasus ini sebenarnya ada disalah satu novel karya Conan Doyle. Aku suka cara pemikirannya dalam memecahkan kasus seperti ini. Bagi yang tahu berarti kita punya kesukaan yang sama. Kekeke

Review Please :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Story Of The Three Detectives ( 3rd Case : The Kidnapper )**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo. Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Actions.**

**Summary : Tiga pemuda berprofesi sebagai Detective Muda. Berbagai kasus mereka tangani. Bagaimana petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan kasus.**

Selanjutnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Perasaanku tidak enak ketika Donghae Hyung berniat pergi ke rumah Choi Siwon seorang diri. Jadi aku menempelinya sebuah alat pelacak sekaligus penyadap yang ku taruh di kerah kemejanya. Selang tidak beberapa lama ia pergi akupun mengikutinya menggunakan mobil. Butuh waktu lebih lama untuk perjalanan ke Osan dengan menggunakan mobil.

Sekitah hampir 3 jam akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah Siwon, berbekal dari alat pelacak sekaligus penyadap yang kutempel. Aku memakirkan mobilku tepat di depan pintu pagar rumah Siwon.

Dengan seksama kudengarkan pembicaraan mereka yang berhubungan dengan kasus itu. Akupun tersenyum saat Donghae Hyung menganalisis kasus secara tepat. Sebenarnya aku sudah punya garis besar pemecahan kasus itu saat Siwon tengah berada di mansion, tapi aku mau menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Donghae Hyung. Dan ternyata ia berhasil.

"Aku bangga padamu Hyung." Gumamku sambil berniat masuk ke dalam mobil dan kembali ke mansion. Namun aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang kuyakini sebagai Daniel tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya selepas dari taman rumahnya. Aku melihat sesuatu di tangannya, sesuatu yang panjang dan runcing. Tapi dari jauh aku juga bisa kulihat tatapan matanya yang tajam dan penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Anak Panah."

Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya. Akupun mengurungkan niatku untuk pulang dan malah melangkah masuk menuju rumah mewah tersebut. Tanpa menekan bel dan permisi, aku langsung membuka pintu pagar dari rumah tersebut. Langkahku terasa sulit karena kakiku yang masih sakit.

"Hai Daniel. Orang tuamu menunggumu di kamarnya. Temuliah mereka!" aku mendengar jelas suara Hae Hyung di telingaku. Tanpa memikirkan kakiku yang sedang sakit aku langsung berlari secepat mungkin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak.

"Arrrrggghhh" Tepat ketika kubuka pintu, kulihat Donghae Hyung tersungkur di lantai dengan tangan yang memegang lehernya. Tanpa pikir panjang kudorong anak kecil itu dari hadapan Donghae. Kuraih kepala Donghae, kutundukkan kepalaku dan langsung saja kuberikan pertolongan pertama yaitu dengan merobek sedikit kulitnya dan menghisap darahnya. Kuludahkan darahnya di lantai rumah Siwon. Kulakukan itu secara berkali-kali.

"Aaaarrrrrrgggghhhhh" Kudengar teriakan Donghae yang lebih keras dari pertama.

"Bertahanlah Hyung." Kataku padanya. Setelah itu perlahan kesadarannya mulai hilang dan ia benar-benar pingsan. Mungkin tidak tahan menahan rasa sakit. Kudengar langkah kaki terburu dari lantai atas dan tidak lama Siwon serta –yang kuyakini- istrinya berada di ruang utama rumahnya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Teriak Siwon setelah melihat apa yang terjadi di rumahnya.

"CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCES!" Teriakku padanya. Ia pun menyuruh pelayannya untuk memanggil ambulance secepat mungkin. Aku terus mengenggam tangan Donghae, setidaknya tadi aku sudah mengeluarkan racun dari tubuhnya. Kuharap aku belum terlambat.

Siwon pun terdiam memandangi Daniel yang kini tengah menangis. Entah karena menyesal atau hanya mencari simpati saja.

"Maafkan anakku Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Jangan benci ataupun marah padanya Siwon-ssi. Berikan ia penjelasan dan berikan waktu yang menyenangkan untuknya. Jangan biarkan dia merasa sendiri disaat seperti ini."

Kemudian dengan penuh rasa sayang ia memeluk anaknya yang masih menangis itu. Kulihat sang istri yang tersenyum memandangi suami dan anak tirinya itu.

"Maafkan anak kami pemuda, kami akan menanggung seluruh biaya rumah sakit dan akan membayar berapapun karena telah memecahkan kasus kami." Ucap sang istri padaku.

"Tidak apa Nyonya. Donghae Hyung pasti selamat."

Tidak lama ambulance datang dan membawa Donghae ke rumah sakit. Mereka juga turut membawaku karena melihat aku yang tidak bisa berjalan. Masalah mobilku dan motor Donghae akan dibereskan oleh Siwon entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, tapi ia bilang akan mengantarnya ke rumah kami.

Donghae langsung di bawa ke UGD untuk penanganan, sementara aku hanya di ruangan biasa. Mereka membalut kakiku setelah menyuntikkannya sesuatu. Terasa sangat sakit, kata Dokter ini akibat berlari secara tiba-tiba. Dan dalam beberapa hari kakiku tidak boleh digunakan secara paksa. Akupun keluar dari ruangan itu dan menunggu Donghae di luar Ruang UGD.

Kira-kira 1 jam menunggu, Dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruangan.

"Anda keluarga dari pasien di dalam?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Ya Dokter. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Pertolongan pertama pada racun di tubuhnya sangat membantu, bahkan tidak terdeteksi lagi racun di tubuhnya. Ia pingsan mungkin karena shock. Ia sudah sadar sekarang, anda bisa menemuinya." Aku mendesah lega mendengar perkataan Dokter. Aku membungkukan badanku sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan ke ranjang tempat Donghae Hyung. Dilehernya terpasang perban hampir sama seperti di kakiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyung?" Tanyaku.

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku

"Kata dokter aku sudah bisa langsung pulang Kyu. Kita langsung pulang saja ya. Kita naik taksi saja."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa berjalan kan Hyung? Siwon sudah mengurus administrasinya." Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kamipun pamit pulang pada Dokter dan Suster yang ada di sana. Dengan susah payah akhirnya kami mendapatkan taksi yang mengantar kami ke mansion.

Sekitar satu jam kami sampai di mansion kami. Donghae Hyung membantuku berjalan menuju ke dalam. Aku memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamarku untuk istirahat, mengingat hari yang sudah mulai gelap. Begitupun dengan Donghae Hyung, ia mengucapkan selamat malam padaku dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Hah! Hari yang sangat berat untuk kami. Semoga besok lebih baik.

Author POV

Keesokan harinya

Dengan keadaan yang lebih baik, kini mereka sedang berada di ruang makan menikmati sarapan mereka. Masih tanpa hyung tertua mereka. Seiring berakhirnya kasus yang berhasil ditangani oleh Donghae - dengan sedikit bantuan Kyuhyun – maka berakhir pula rasa penasaran yang sempat bersemayam di hati Donghae tentang keberadaan vampire.

"Kau hebat Hyung. Bisa menyelesaikan kasus itu. Walaupun ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memainkan laptop di hadapannya. Kyuhyun bangga dengan semangat Donghae yang sangat besar saat mencoba memecahkan kasus.

"Ini juga berkatmu Kyu, seandainya kau tidak datang di saat yang tepat mungkin aku tidak ada di sini bersamamu sekarang."

"Sebenarnya aku mengikutimu sejak awal Hyung, aku berdiri di depan rumah Choi Siwon dan mendengarkan percakapan kalian dengan alat penyadap yang kutempelkan di bajumu."

"Aish! Kau masih meragukan kemampuanku ternyata." Sebuah pukulan kecil bersarang di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, tindakanmu benar juga Kyu, kalau sampai aku mati karena racun tersebut, nanti tidak akan ada detektif tampan di kota ini." Ujar Donghae dengan senyum bangganya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kakimu sudah sembuh Kyu?" Kini mata Donghae beralih ke kaki sang magnae.

"Masih terasa sakit kalau berjalan Hyung. Lalu bagaimana dengan luka di lehermu Hyung. Apa masih terasa nyeri?" Giliran sang magnae yang bertanya.

"Masih terasa perih Kyu, karena kau menggigitnya terlalu dalam." Gerutu Donghae mengingat bagaimana Kyu menggunakan hampir seluruh kekuatan giginya untuk merobek kulit Donghae.

"Kalau tidak begitu, kau mungkin sekarang sekarat di rumah sakit."

"Hehehe.. Benar juga! Terima kasih Kyuhyun." Ujar Donghae sambil mencoba menciumi pipi Kyuhyun.

"Lepas Hae! Jauhkan bibir tebalmu dari pipiku. Aish! Aku tidak mau terkena air liurmu!" Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari Donghae yang secara brutal mencoba menciumnya.

"Tapi aku belum pernah menciummu Kyu, Jungsoo hyung juga." Donghae protes sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa sampai sekarang Jungsoo Hyung belum pulang. Kapan dia kembali Kyu-ah?" Tanya Donghae penasaran sambil menghentikan acara mencoba mencium Kyu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, karena sudah lepas dari tingkah Donghae.

"Tadi Jungsoo hyung menelpon, kemungkinan besok siang dia sampai sini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak meminta oleh-oleh Kyu?"

"Jungsoo hyung sedang pelatihan di Jepang, hyung. Bukan rekreasi."

Donghae menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Dipikirannya ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana Hyungnya itu akan membelikan banyak makanan dan oleh-oleh dari Jepang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat penyambutan untuknya,Kyu. Kita dekor mansion ini lalu kita buatkan masakan kesukaan Jungsoo hyung? Kau setuju?"

"Jungsoo Hyung hanya pergi 2 hari Hyung, tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan." Protes Kyuhyun. Pasalnya ia dan Donghae sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan pekerjaan yang berat-berat. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes.

"Aish! Baiklah kita akan belikan makanan kesukaan Jungsoo Hyung saja untuk besok. Kau belum boleh terlalu lelah." Untuk kali ini Kyuhyun menuruti keinginan Hyung keduanya tersebut. Dan tentu saja kini senyum bahagia terpampang di wajah Donghae.

"Hyung. Tanganmu tidak sakit kan?"

"Hmm. Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau lakukan seperti kemarin hyung?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Dilihatnya kyuhyun yang tengah bermain laptop, di sampingnya terdapat sepiring menu sarapan yang belum disantapnya.

"Ah! Kenapa tidak langsung To the Point saja Kyu. Kau ini!" Tangan Donghae mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. Dan sebuah semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi magnae.

"Kyu. Mengapa kau kemarin bilang kalau aku tidak pernah mampu menyelesaikan kasus seorang diri?" Tanya Donghae sambil memasukkan satu sendok nasi ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

"Loh memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan Hyung."

"Yah memang benar, itu berarti aku tidak pantas berada di sini bersamamu dan Jungsoo hyung. Aku ini tidak berguna. Aku bodoh." Kata Donghae sambil terisak.

"Kau memang bodoh Hyung." Kyuhyun berucap tanpa ada nada bersalah sedikitpun.

"Aku dan Jungsoo hyung juga orang-orang bodoh." Donghae melihat Kyu dengan tatapan penuh meminta penjelasan.

"Kalau para detektif sudah menganggap dirinya pintar, lalu apalagi yang bisa mereka pelajari dari berbagai kasus yang mereka tangani."

"Anggaplah selalu kalau diri kita adalah orang bodoh, dengan itu kita mempunyai tujuan hidup. Kalau kau sudah menganggap dirimu pintar, maka tidak ada yang kau dapatkan kecuali kesombongan dan merasa sempurna. Tidak peduli bagaimana pendapat orang lain dan hanya akan mempercayai diri sendiri. Kalau sudah begitu kau hanya akan menunggu hari kehancuranmu, hari dimana kau terjatuh dan tidak akan ada yang menolongmu."

"Jadi aku akan selalu menganggapmu orang bodoh. Karena ketika kau terjatuh, aku akan menolongmu."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Direngkuhnya tubuh sang magnae ke dalam peukannya. Sambil terisak sesekali Donghae mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Sementara sang magnae hanya mengelus punggung sang kakak dengan sayang, bermaksud mengurangi kemungkinan Hyungnya itu akan menangis lebih keras.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Sebuah suara yang mereka kenal membuat mereka harus rela melepaskan pelukan hangat keduanya.

"Jungsoo hyung!" Teriak Donghae sambil meloncat ke arah hyung tertuanya dan memberikan sebah pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Kau bilang akan pulang besok Hyung." Kyuhyun yang kakinya masih sakit hanya bisa duduk terdiam melihat kedua hyungnya berpelukan.

"Rencana kami akan menyambutmu pulang besok gagal total. Kenapa kau tidak beri tahu kami lebih dulu hyung?" Sambung Donghae. Jungsoo mengacak rambut Donghae gemas.

"Kau berlebihan Hae! Aku hanya 1 hari di sana, lagipula aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang kalian berdua. Apa aku benar?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya kasus yang aku ambil kemarin membuat aku harus rela merasakan sakitnya saat kulit di bagian salah satu tubuhku dirobek secara paksa." Keluhnya.

Donghae pun mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia berhasil memecahkan kasus tapi dengan hadiah luka robek di lehernya. Dan juga bagaimana kyuhyun membantunya.

"Aku bangga padamu Hae-ah. Lalu bagaimana dengan luka kalian berdua? Apa sudah baikan?" Tanya Jungsoo khawatir.

"Leherku masih terasa perih Hyung, namun dokter sudah memberiku obat penghilang rasa sakit. Tapi kyuhyun, kakinya semakin parah akibat ia berlari untuk menolongku kemarin." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan menyesal.

Jungsoo kini tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang susah dijelaskan. Antara takut, cemas dan khawatir. Ia melepaskan nafas yang terdengar putus asa dari mulutnya. Membuat kedua adiknya menatap Jungsoo dengan bingung.

"Kyu. Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik." Raut wajah yang semakin bingung kini terpampang di wajah kedua adiknya.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung, tentu saja Kyu akan menjaga dirinya baik-baik dan aku juga akan menjaganya Hyung." Dilingkarkannya tangan Donghae pada bahu adiknya.

Sementara Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo dengan tatapan curiga. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres terjadi di Jepang. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak baik untuknya. Tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh, perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Donghae dari bahunya dan berniat untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Istirahat adalah sesuatu yang paling dibutuhkan olehnya sekarang.

"Aku akan beristirahat sebentar. Bangunkan aku kalau kalian membutuhkanku."

Dengan langkah kaki yang masih terseok, kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu kamarnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah kasurnya. Mencoba tidur dengan posisi terlentang dan menaruh lengannya pada kedua matanya. Ingatannya berlari pada ucapan hyung tertuanya, ia yakin ada sesuatu yang akan membuatnya dalam bahaya suatu hari nanti. Namun memang karena sifatnya yang cuek, Kyuhyun tidak ingin memikirkannya terlalu jauh. Perlahan rasa kantuk menyerangnya, membuatnya harus merasakan indahnya alam mimpi yang mungkin tidak pernah akan terjadi di kehidupan nyata.

**Donghae POV**

Jungsoo Hyung sudah pulang dari pelatihannya di Jepang, namun dia mengatakan hal aneh yang menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menjaga dirinya baik-baik. Aku penasaran kenapa Jungsoo Hyung berkata seperti tu. Apa terjadi sesuatu di Jepang? Dan ini berhubungan dengan Kyuhun.

"Aku akan beristirahat sebentar. Bangunkan aku kalau kalian membutuhkanku."

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan tanganku yang bertengger di bahunya dan memilih untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. Kuperhatikan terus punggungnya yang semakin jauh dari pandanganku. Kuhembuskan nafas saat melihatnya sudah menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut."

"Tidak apa Hae. Selain Kyuhyun kau juga harus hati-hati Hae!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Jungsoo Hyung justru memperingatkanku juga.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini Hyung. Apa kepalamu membentur sesuatu saat berada di Jepang?" Ledekku. Jungsoo hyung hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat mencurigakan.

"kau tidak kemana-mana hari ini Hae?"

"Nanti siang aku akan menemani Kyunnie untuk Check Up. Untuk mengetahui kondisi kakinya. Kau mau ikut Hyung?" Tawarku padanya.

"Tidak Hae. Aku masih ada beberapa urusan nanti siang. Nanti kau kabari aku perkembangannya saja." Perintahnya. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Lalu kami berbincang mengenai Jungsoo Hyung saat di Jepang.

Tidak berapa lama Jungsoo Hyung pamit untuk pergi lagi. Katanya ia tidak akan pulang sampai malam nanti. Merasa bosan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menonton acara berita yang ada di TV. Banyak sekali kejahatan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Pencurian, pembunuhan, penculikan para pemuda, untuk apa mereka menculik para pemuda di Seoul. Bukankah akan lebih menguntungkan kalau yang diculik itu para balita. Dan yang paling heboh tentang terdeteksinya sekelompok mafia di Jepang yang sangat meresahkan banyak warga.

"Apa jadi orang jahat itu menyenangkan? Mengapa mereka mau melakukan hal yang melanggar seperti itu. Bukankah lebih enak jadi orang baik. Disenangi banyak orang, dipuja, tidak dibenci..."

Hhaaahhh... Kenapa juga aku memikirkan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun duduk di sampingku dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Bukankah tadi dia bilang ingin beristitahat, kenapa sebentar sekali. Ah! Biarlah. Terkadang dia memang aneh.

"Hidup itu pilihan Hyung. Baik atau buruk. Hitam atau putih. Laki-laki atau perempuan. Kaya atau miskin. Neraka atau surga. Dan lain sebagainya. Kalau semua orang baik, lalu untuk apa polisi bekerja. Kalau semua orang kaya, lalu siapa yang akan berkerja. Dan kalau semua orang Laki-laki, lalu kau akan menikah dengan siapa." Dia tertawa sendiri saat mengatakan kalimat akhirnya. Sama denganku yang tak dapat tidak tersenyum mendengar ejekannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau Kyu, jadi orang baik atau buruk?" Tanyaku serius padanya.

"Aku tidak keduanya Hyung. Karena pada dasarnya manusia sering memilih, jadi terkadang bingung dengan pilihannya sendiri. Memutuskan jadi orang yang baik tapi dengan cepat mereka merasa bosan karena terus-terusan merasa mengalah, memutuskan menjadi orang yang buruk, tapi terkadang mereka menyesal diakhir. Begitupun dengan aku Hyung." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku hanya menatapnya takjub, dia begitu dewasa diumurnya yang bahkan 4 tahun dibawahku.

"Hyung jadi mengantarku untuk Check Up kan?" Pertanyaannya membuatku berhenti menatapnya. Kulirik jam yang bertengger di tembok mansion kami.

"Jadi. Kau bersiap-siaplah, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Perintahku yang dijawab anggukan kepala olehnya.

Setelah rapi, aku dan Kyuhyun pun siap untuk ke rumah sakit kemarin untuk Check Up. Sedikit ada argument tentang siapa yang menyetir mobil.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih! Kakimu seperti itu tapi tetap memaksa ingin menyetir. Duduk di kursi penumpang atau aku telpon Jungsoo Hyung!" Ancamku. Ia memajukan bibirnya dan kemudian duduk di kursi penumpang. Akupun mengacak rambutnya gemas saat melihat ia masih saja cemberut.

Aku mulai melajukan mobilku menuju rumah sakit, tidak terlalu jauh jadi aku mengemudikannya tidak terlalu cepat.

Kehentikan mobilku saat melihat lampu berwarna merah berada di depanku. Kulihat ke samping, Kyuhyun sedang asik membaca buku, kali ini ia membaca novel misteri. Anak itu suka sekali dengan hal yang berbau misteri.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang atau lebih membuka pintu belakang dari mobilku dan betapa kagetnya saat salah satu dari mereka mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan tangan yang lainnya memegang senjata api.

"Ya! Siapa kalian?!" Teriakku. Kulihat Kyuhyun yang sama terkejutnya denganku, namun ia hanya diam mungkin takut dengan moncong pistol yang kini berada tepat di pinggangnya.

"Diam! Ikuti perintah kami. Kalau tidak maka anak ini akan kutembak. Arahkan mobil ini sesuai perintahku." Ancamnya. Karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyu, akhirnya aku menuruti permintaannya. Kulihat kembali wajah Kyu yang sedikit ketakutan tapi tetap tenang. Asih! Bagaimana bisa ia berekspresi seperti itu.

'Ya Tuhan selamatkan kami.' Doaku dalam hati.

TBC

Maaf Updatenya lama akibat terkapar di rumah akibat sakit. Kerjaan juga lagi banyak #AuthorCurhat #Abaikan. Entah bisa lanjut atau tidak mengingat menjelang akhir tahun kerjaan pasti menumpuk.

Thanks buat yang buat review di chap sebelumnya.

Review Please :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Story Of The Three Detectives ( 3rd Case : The Kidnapper )**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo. Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Actions.**

**Summary : Tiga pemuda berprofesi sebagai Detective Muda. Berbagai kasus mereka tangani. Bagaimana petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan kasus.**

Jungsoo POV

Rencanaku untuk tinggal 2 hari di Jepang gagal akibat satu kejadian yang membuat perasaanku tidak nyaman. Aku memutuskan kembali ke Korea setelah menghabiskan 1 hari di Jepang.

Sesampainya di Mansion, aku menemui kedua dongsaengku yang tengah menikmati sarapan. Ku lihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berpelukan. Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanyaku membuat pelukan mereka terpaksa berhenti. Donghae menerjangku, tapi Kyuhyun hanya duduk di kursinya.

Donghae pun mulai menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi saat aku tidak ada di mansion. Bagaimana ia menyelesaikan kasus, mendapat luka di leher, serta kaki Kyuhyun yang semakin parah akibat membantu Donghae. Pantas ia tidak beranjak dari kursinya. Tapi aku bangga pada mereka, terlebih Donghae yang mampu menyelesaikan kasus seorang diri.

Tiba-tiba aku ingat kejadian yang ku alami di Jepang. Dan ini berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, membuatku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Kyu. Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik." Raut wajah bingung terpancar di wajah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun kemudian memandang curiga padaku. Tapi setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan memilih untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. Sementara aku dan Donghae memilih berbincang mengenai kepergian singkatku ke Jepang.

Setelah beberapa lama mengobrol, akupun memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar, menemui kepala kepolisian Jaeng Woo. Aku yakin ia dapat membantuku. Setelah pamit pada Donghae, akupun meninggalkan mansion menggunakan mobilku. Saat di mobil, ingatanku kembali ketika aku berada di Jepang.

Flashback On

Pemandangan di Osaka pada malam hari adalah yang terbaik. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Menikmati hembusan angin yang dingin dan sejuk membuat pikiranku terasa fresh kembali.

"Ahh. Harusnya aku mengajak Kyu dan Hae kesini." Gumamku.

Seorang laki-laki tegap berpakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam mengalihkan pandanganku. Terasa aneh untuk seseorang memakai baju seperti itu di malam hari. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu peduli sampai ia berjalan pelan ke arahku. Tunggu! Kenapa ia menghampiriku.

"Kau orang korea?" Tanyanya dalam bahasa korea. Aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mengenal Marcus. Maksudku Cho Kyuhyun?"

Deg

Kenapa ia bertanya tentang Kyuhyun. Darimana ia mengetahui aku mengenal Kyuhyun. Dan mengapa ia memanggilnya dengan Marcus. Entah ia sadari atau tidak perubahan wajahku yang sedikit menjadi pucat setelah mendengar nama Kyu.

"A..Ak..Aku tidak mengenalnya." Aku memutuskan menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"A..Aku masih ada urusan. Permisi." Ucapku. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku langsung pergi dari hadapannya. Sekilas aku lihat senyum misterius mengembang di wajahnya. Dan dapat kulihat pula name tag yang tersemat di jaketnya.

"Yutaka Abe?" Gumamku. Aku harus mencari tahu tentangnya.

Tidak ingin menunggu lama, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke korea keesokan harinya.

Flashback Off

Kulajukan mobilku lebih cepat. Aku harus mencari tahu tentang Yutaka Abe itu. Mengapa ia menanyakan seorang Kyuhyun. Aku tahu ia cukup terkenal, tapi kenapa harus pria dengan tampilan mencurigakan seperti itu yang bertanya.

"Ku harap tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi." Gumamku.

Author POV

Donghae terus melajukan mobilnya sesuai dengan perintah dari orang-orang yang secara tiba-tiba membajak mobilnya. Sudah berjam-jam mereka mengitari Seoul sepertinya mereka berusaha mengulur waktu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih dalam dekapan salah satu dari pembajak.

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian?" Donghae akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kalian tidak merampok harta atau mobil kami, lalu apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami?" Tambahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu banyak bertanya. Arahkan mobil ini sesuai perintahku, semakin kau banyak bertanya, maka temanmu ini akan lebih sulit untuk bernafas." Ucap sang pembajak sambil mengeratkan lengannya pada Kyuhyun. Reflek Kyuhyun memegang lengan orang tersebut seakan meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Baiklah. Tapi bisakah kau longgarkan cengkramanmu? Adikku sulit bernafas."

"Oh! Jadi dia adikmu? Mengapa ia diam saja sedari tadi, ia bisu huh?" Tanyanya sambil melonggarkan cengkramannya pada Kyuhyun. Terdengar hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada perbincangan lagi setelahnya, kecuali suara dari sang pembajak yang mengarahkan arah laju mobil sesuai keinginannya.

"Kami sudah hampir sampai. Kalian tunggulah di luar." Salah satu dari mereka menelpon seseorang yang tidak lain adalah komplotannya.

Donghae kemudian menepikan mobilnya sesuai perintah sang pembajak. Sebuah daerah terpencil dengan rumah yang lusuh berada di hadapannya. Rekan dari sang pembajak yang sudah menunggu membuka pintu mobil dan menarik paksa Donghae keluar dari mobil. Dicabutnya kunci mobil dari tempatnya dan di taruh di dalam kantung sang penculik.

Kyuhyun pun bernasib sama, seorang lainnya menarik paksa Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil. Dengan sekali tarikan kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobil

"Ouch!" Kyuhyun merasakan sakit pada kakinya saat dirinya ditarik secara paksa.

"Ya! Pelan-pelan. Kakinya sedang sakit. Jangan sakiti dia!" Teriak Donghae. Ia hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun, namun penculik tersebut menahan Donghae.

"Aku tidak perduli. Cepat bawa mereka masuk!"

Kyuhyun terpaksa harus menahan sakit di kakinya ketika penculik membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah lusuh tersebut. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya. Donghae bisa saja menggunakan keahlian bela dirinya, namun melihat keadaan sang adik ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti keinginan sang penculik.

Rumah yang lusuh dan tidak terawat kini akan menjadi tempat tinggal sementara bagi Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Beberapa kamar tersedia di sana, dan Kyuhyun bersumpah ia mendengar beberapa teriakan dan tangisan dari setiap kamar yang menandakan kalau bukan hanya ia dan Donghae yang menjadi korban penculikan. Beberapa orang berparas sangar dan bertubuh kekar tersedia di sana. Untuk berjaga-jaga supaya tidak ada tawanan yang kabur.

"Pisahkan kamar mereka. Dari wajah mereka sepertinya mereka orang yang cerdas. Jangan biarkan mereka kabur." Perintah seseorang yang Kyuhyun yakini sebagai pimpinan mereka.

"Apa?! Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Kau tidak bisa memisahkan kami. Ia sedang sakit!" Donghae memberontak dari pegangan sang penculik.

BUGGHH

"Donghae Hyung!" Sebuah pukulan telak bersarang di pipi kanan Donghae. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya ingin menolong, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berteriak.

"Kalau kau macam-macam. Temanmu itu tidak akan kubiarkan selamat." Ancam sang pimpinan sambil berjongkok dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae.

Kemudian mereka membawa Donghae dan Kyuhyun ke dalam ruangan yang berbeda.

BRUKK

Mereka dihempaskan secara kasar, membuat keduanya harus terjatuh ke lantai yang keras dan dingin. Lalu para penculik menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

Kyuhyun meringis ketika merasakan sakit yang mendera kakinya. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia memijit kakinya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba meredakan rasa sakit yang mendera.

"Hiks..Hiks.." Sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti isakan menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun dan membuatnya menengok ke arah suara. Matanya mendelik kaget ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda lain yang berada satu ruangan dengannya.

Kyuhyun POV

"Hiks..Hiks.." Sebuah isakan menghentikan kegiatanku memijit kakiku yang terasa sakit. Kutengokkan kepalaku dan betapa kagetnya aku melihat ada pemuda lain yang berada dalam ruangan ini. Ia menangis, memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antaranya. Perlahan aku mendekatinya, kulihat bahunya yang bergetar akibat menangis.

"Hei…" Aku mencoba menyapanya dengan suara selembut mungkin. Takut-takut kalau dengan suara kasar, ia malah tambah menangis. Kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan kemudian matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Kedua matanya merah dan masih ada air yang turun dari sana. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau ia seorang laki-laki, terlalu imut menurutku. Dilihat dari wajahnya, pasti ia lebih muda dariku.

"Hai…" Aku mencoba menyapanya lagi.

"Hmm.." Ia menggumam membalas sapaanku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa namamu?" Dia bergerak mundur ketika aku bertanya. Mungkin ia pikir aku salah satu dari penjahat itu.

"Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku sama sepertimu, mereka membawaku kesini sekitar 10 menit yang lalu." Ia menatapku tidak percaya. Namun aku berikan senyumanku lagi padanya.

"Jadi, boleh aku tau namamu? Namaku Cho kyuhyun. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun saja." Aku mengulurkan tanganku di hadapannya.

"Ak..Aku Lee Sungmin." Jawabnya. Tapi ia tidak membalas jabatan tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau ada di sini Sungmin-ssi?"

"Me..Mereka membawaku 2 hari yang lalu. Ketika aku pulang kuliah, tiba-tiba mereka masuk ke dalam mobilku dan menyuruhku mengikuti perintah mereka." Jawabnya.

Jadi cara yang mereka lakukan saat membawa korbannya sama. Membajak mobil korban lalu membuat korban mengikuti perintah mereka. Cukup pintar. Jadi kemungkinan timbul kecurigaan orang sekitar menjadi sedikit.

"Jangan menangis. Aku berjanji akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

"Ta..Tapi seseorang sebelum kau masuk, sudah dibawa oleh mereka." Katanya masih terisak

"Maksudmu ada orang lain sebelum aku berada di sini?" Ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu ia dibawa kemana?" Kali ini ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"A..Ak..Aku takut. Ak..Aku tidak mau dibawa mereka, aku mendengar cerita sebelumnya kalau sudah dibawa mereka, kita tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Hei..Tenanglah! Aku akan menolongmu juga yang lain. Aku berjanji!" Kataku mencoba menenangkannya. Ya! Aku akan menyelamatkannya juga yang lain. Perasaanku tidak enak berada di sini dan aku penasaran dibawa kemana orang-orang sebelum aku dan Sungmin.

Aku khawatir dengan Donghae hyung, ia pasti sedang memikirkanku. Sial! Andai kakiku tidak seperti ini, pasti sudah ku hajar mereka satu persatu.

Aku bukannya tidak melakukan apa-apa sejak tadi. Hei! Aku ini cerdas. Aku sudah menyalakan GPS yang terdapat dalam mobilku, walaupun dalam keadaan mati tapi masih tetap bisa terdeteksi di mansion kami. Aku harap Jungsoo Hyung menyadari kami dalam bahaya dan berusaha mencari kami. Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya, ponselku dan ponsel Donghae disita oleh penjahat itu.

"Bagaimana caranya kau menyelamatkan kami dari sini. Kalau kau saja tawanan mereka juga." Suara Sungmin membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatapnya, ia sudah berhenti terisak.

"Kau tenang saja. Detektif pantang melanggar janji." Ia menatapku bingung. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Hmm..Tadi kau bilang kau kuliah. Memang berapa umurmu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"22 Tahun."

"Apa?!"

Jungsoo POV

Aku telah sampai di kantor polisi, tempat Jaeng Woo bekerja. Bangunan megah dan besar yang dijaga oleh beberapa para polisi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Ku bungkukkan badanku sebagai rasa hormat setiap bertemu dengan polisi yang bertugas di sini.

Kini aku berada di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan Kepala Kepolisian Seoul. Aku hanya berharap kalau dia ada di dalam dan bersedia membantuku. Akhirnya ku ketuk pintunya selama beberapa kali.

"Masuk." Sebuah suara menjawab dari dalam dan aku yakin itu suara Jaeng Woo. Tanpa ragu akupun membuka pintu tersebut.

"Annyeong Haseyo." Ucapku sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Ia tersenyum dan mempersilahkanku duduk.

"Apa yang membawa seorang detektif sepertimu ke tempatku Jungsoo-ssi?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Jaeng-ssi, ini tentang Kyuhyun." Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Akupun mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi di Jepang, tidak lupa aku menyebutkan nama dari seorang yang kutemui.

"Yutaka Abe." Gumamnya sambil berfikir.

"Kau yakin itu namanya?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku pasti. Kemudian ia mendesah pelan.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan kewenanganku untuk mencari tahu seseorang yang bukan berasal dari Korea. Tapi untukmu aku akan beri pengecualian." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kemudian ia mengotak-atik komputer di hadapannya, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Tatapan matanya sangat serius menatap layar di depannya. Keningnya berkerut seperti melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung. Tatapan matanya semakin lama semakin tajam dan penuh dengan ketidakpercayaan. Entah mengapa tapi aku merasa perasaan yang buruk.

"Kau yakin namanya Yutaka Abe?" Tiba-tiba ia menatapku dan bertanya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Yutaka Abe. Hanyalah sebuah nama samara atau nama kode. Orang keturunan Jepang-Korea. Pernah tertangkap karena terkait kegiatan mafia di Jepang namun karena tidak ada bukti yang menunjang maka ia dibebaskan. Tidak ada kabar tentangnya lagi setelah ia dibebaskan. Banyak kabar mengatakan kalau ia adalah pimpinan mafia di sana." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Jantungku langsung berdetak lebih cepat ketika mendengar kata 'Mafia'.

"Kau yakin? Lalu kenapa kalian tidak menangkapnya?"

"Seperti yang ku bilang, tidak ada bukti yang menunjang kejahatan dia. Sepertinya mereka terlalu bersih dalam 'Bermain'. Sampai saat ini hanya beberapa anak buahnya saja yang tertangkap, dan semuanya lebih memilih mati daripada memberi tahu identitas dari pimpinan mereka. "

"Lalu, mengapa ia menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun? Apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak tahu Jungsoo-ssi, kau tanyakan saja langsung pada Kyuhyun." Kalau bisa aku sudah menanyakannya sejak tadi pagi.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya takut Jaeng-ssi."

"Bagaimana dengan masa lalunya, apa ia pernah pergi ke Jepang atau justru ia pernah berurusan dengan salah satu dari mafia itu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu masa lalu Kyuhyun, ia tidak pernah mau bercerita ketika aku menanyakannya." Ya. Aku dan Donghae bertemu Kyuhyun saat ia tersesat di sebuah jalan dan kami membawanya. Ketika ditanya tentang identitasnya ia hanya memberi tahu namanya saja. Lalu kami mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama dan ia setuju, tidak lama kami memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai detektif karena melihat potensial yang kami miliki.

"Baiklah Jaeng-ssi, terima kasih atas informasi dan waktu yang kau berikan. Aku sangat terbantu." Aku membungkukkan badanku sebagai rasa terima kasih.

"Kabarkan aku kalau ada perkembangan. Aku akan membantumu semampuku."

"Terima kasih." Kami berjabat tangan dan saling melemparkan senyum. Walaupun aku yakin kalau senyumku kali ini tidak tulus karena pikiranku kini tengah beralih ke Kyuhyun.

Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke mansion dan segera menemui Kyuhyun dan Donghae. aku harus membicarakannya paling tidak dengan Donghae terlebih dahulu.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan kini aku sudah sampai di mansion. Ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam dan sedikit heran karena lampu di luar dan dalam belum dinyalakan.

"Apa mereka belum pulang dari Rumah Sakit. Tapi ini sudah mulai gelap, tidak mungkin selama itu mereka Check Up." Gumamku.

Aku mencoba menghubungi kedua ponsel mereka namun gagal. Hanya operator yang menjawab telponku. Ku coba lacak melalui GPS ponsel mereka pun selalu gagal.

"Aish! Dimana mereka?" Ku acak rambutku frustasi. Perasaan tidak enak kini menghampiriku.

Akupun memutuskan menyalakan computer di mansion ku dan mencoba melacak lewat GPS yang terpasang di mobil mereka. Ini jalan satu-satunya, semoga mereka menyalakan GPSnya.

"Gotcha!" Syukurlah GPS di mobil berfungsi, dengan begini aku bisa tahu keberadaan mereka.

"Daerah Ulsan? Sedang apa mereka di sana?" Pikirku.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi aku segera pergi meninggalkan mansion menuju tempat mereka berada.

'Ya tuhan! Tolong jaga mereka' Doaku dalam hati.

Sungmin POV

Aku menjadi salah satu korban penculikkan. Sudah 2 hari aku berada di sini. Tadinya aku sendirian di ruangan ini, lalu kemudian muncul seorang pemuda yang mengaku juga sebagai tawanan mereka. Awalnya aku mengira ia salah satu dari penjahat itu, tapi kemudian ia meyakinkanku kalau ia juga korban. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, ku akui ia cukup tampan, ia menanyakan berbagai hal padaku. Dan ia berjanji akan mengeluarkanku dan yang lainnya dari sini. Tapi aku tidak percaya, ia saja tawanan di sini, lalu bagaimana caranya mengeluarkanku dari sini.

"Kau tenang saja. Detektif pantang melanggar janji." Aku menatapnya bingung. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku mengangguk, entah kenapa tapi aku percaya padanya.

"Hmm..Tadi kau bilang kau kuliah. Memang berapa umurmu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"22 Tahun."

"Apa?!" Aku harus menutup kedua telingaku akibat teriakannya.

"Ya! Haruskah kau berteriak?" Ucapku sambil mengusap-usap telingaku.

"Ah maaf. Aku pikir kau lebih muda dariku. Ternyata…." Ucapannya terputus. Aku menatapnya selidik, kenapa ia tidak meneruskan perkataannya.

"Aku baru 18 tahun. Kupikir kau masih sekolah." Ucapnya salah tingkah. Tanpa sadar aku mencubit kedua pipinya, ia terlihat sangat imut.

"Aakkhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Cubitanku berubah menjadi sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

"Aku lebih tua darimu. Bicaralah yang sopan."

Dia hanya menggerutu sambil menggosok kepala dan pipinya bersamaan.

"Aish! Lagipula kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Kau terlihat imut saat salah tingkah tadi. Lagipula kenapa kau sangat kaget mengetahui umurku yang lebih tua darimu?"

"Wa..Wajahmu terlihat lebih muda dariku." Jelasnya. Dia terlihat salah tingkah lagi. Apa dia malu karena aku terlihat lebih muda.

"Kau lucu Kyu." Kataku sambil mengacak rambutnya. Ia menatapku heran namun tidak berniat membalas perkataanku.

Keheningan tercipta di antara kami, tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berfikir, keningnya sesekali berkerut dan kadang kepalanya menggeleng dan mengangguk. Dia terlihat aneh. Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiranku tentangnya yang mengatakan kalau seorang detektif tidak akan melanggar janjinya. Siapa yang dia maksud dengan Detektif, apa dirinya. Tapi tidak terlihat dari wajahnya.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunanku dan juga Kyuhyun. Salah satu dari penjahat itu masuk sambil membawa senjata di tangannya. Aku reflex langsung mendekati Kyuhyun dan memegang lengannya. Kulihat Kyuhyun memandang penjahat itu dengan raut wajah datar dan tenang, namun tatapan matanya sangat tajam.

"Kau Lee Sungmin. Ikut denganku!" Katanya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Aku semakin mengeratkan peganganku pada Kyu. Dia juga membalas memegang tanganku.

Perlahan namun pasti, penjahat itu memegang lenganku dan menariknya. Aku mencoba memberontak, namun tenaganya lebih besar dibandingkan aku.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau!" Teriakku sambil terus meronta dari cengkramannya.

"Lepaskan dia!" Suara dingin nan tegas keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri dan memandang tajam ke arah penjahat. Aku sampai merinding melihat tatapannya.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur. Kalau kau masih ingin lihat kakakmu itu, sebaiknya kau diam dan jangan mencoba kabur."

Bukannya takut, Kyuhyun justru berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan mata yang masih berkilat tajam.

"Aku yang akan menggantikan posisinya." Ucapnya tenang.

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya. Apa maksudnya?

TBC

Ahhh. Maaf updatenya lumayan lama. Seperti yang dibilang sebelumnya kalau menjelang akhir tahun kerjaan banyak T,T. Hari ini mumpung lagi ga banyak kerjaan jadi bisa publish.

Mumpung lagi senggang, mau coba bales review:

park yeon rin : terima kasih sudah review. FF pasti di lanjutin sampe End, karena kalau ngga bakal berasa punya utang. Hehe

kyuzi : Setahun? Selama itukah. Gomawo udah review chingu.

Arumfishy : Tenang saja sang tetua sedang berusaha menyelamatkan mereka. Hehe Gomawo udah review.

Nazimah Elfish : Horeee sama mereka juga bias2 aku. Terima kasih udah review.

savory pancake : Sama. Aku juga suka kalau kyu yang bahaya. Haha *ditendangkyu* Gomawo udah review.

Kyuqie : Kyu pasti baik-baik aja. Kalau nggak ntar aku di certain lg sma kyu #plakk. Gomawo udah review.

Jmhyewon : Berkat kesukaanku sama tokoh detektif kaya conan sma Sherlock holmes, aku jadi suka bikin ff dengan genre gini. Hehe. Gomawo udah review.

Anonymouss : Idenya sebenernya udah tertata. Tapi waktu tidak mengizinkan untuk update cepat. Keke Gomawo udah review.

dew'yellow : yang nodong itu orang jahat #plakk #yaiyalah keke. Gomawo udah review.

Bella : aku jga suka sama kyu #gaadayangnanya. maaf lanjutannya ga bisa cepet2. Gomawo udah review.

Kadera : Ga papa aku juga suka kalau kyu dalam bahaya keke. Gomawo udah review.

Blackyuline : Gomawo udah review chingu.

Asa : Pilihan kedua kamu bener hehe. Gomawo udah review.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. Review selanjutnya di tunggu. Rada kurang percaya diri mau nerusin karena takut banyak kekurangan. Maka dari itu aku minta saran dan kritik atas FF ini J


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : Story Of The Three Detectives ( 3rd Case : The Kidnapper )**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo. Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Actions.**

**Summary : Tiga pemuda berprofesi sebagai Detective Muda. Berbagai kasus mereka tangani. Bagaimana petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan kasus.**

**Donghae POV**

Brukk

Mereka menghempaskan badanku secara kasar, membuat tubuhku harus merasakan sakit saat menyentuh lantai. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekitar ruangan tempat aku sekarang. Ternyata bukan hanya aku tapi ada beberapa orang lain yang berada di sini, dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya umur mereka tidak jauh beda dariku.

Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan sedih dan seperti memohon. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihat mereka seperti itu. Aku harus bisa mengeluarkan mereka dari sini dan menangkap semua penjahat yang telah melakukan ini. Tapi yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah Kyuhyun.

'Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun' Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkannya, ia tidak terlalu pandai bela diri dan kakinya juga tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Harapanku hanya tertinggal pada Jungsoo hyung sekarang.

Aku memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak berbicara pada tawanan lainnya. Lebih baik aku memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini dan membawa semua tawanan tanpa menyakiti siapapun kecuali penjahat-penjahat tersebut.

"Lepaskan Aku! Aku tidak mau!" Sebuah suara yang terdengar cukup keras terdengar dari luar membuyarkan lamunanku. Ini bukan suara Kyu, aku yakin. Kalau suaranya sampai terdengar sampai dalam kamar ini, berarti salah satu tawanan sedang ada di luar ruangan ini.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Deg

Sebuah suara yang dingin namun tegas membuat jantungku terasa seakan berhenti. Itu suara Kyuhyun. Itu berarti ia berada di luar ruangan ini bersama salah satu tawanan. Aku kemudian menempelkan telingaku ke daun pintu, berharap dapat mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku yang akan menggantikan posisinya." Tanpa sadar aku membuka mulutku lebar. Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu? Dan posisi apa yang dimaksud?

"Hei Bocah! Tidak usah sok jadi pahlawan di sini, kalau kau sudah pergi dari tempat ini maka kau tidak akan pernah melihat dunia lagi." Ucap salah satu penjahat.

Aku membelalakan mataku tidak percaya. Jadi Kyuhyun mau menggantikan posisi tawanan yang akan dibawa oleh mereka. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku akan menyelamatkan Kyuhyun bagaimanapun caranya.

Aku mundur ke belakang sedikit sambil mengambil ancang-ancang. Kukumpulkan semua tenagaku dan...

BRUAAKKKK

Aku berhasil mendobrak paksa pintu dengan kakiku. Walaupun sedikit terasa sakit, namun tidak kuhiraukan. Aku dapat melihat satu orang pemuda yang sedang ditarik oleh salah satu penjahat. Wajahnya memerah karena menangis.

Para penjahat yang melihatku membuka pintu secara paksa langsung memegang kedua tanganku dan menguncinya. Aku mencoba berontak tapi mereka memegangku sangat erat. Kulihat Kyuhyun memandangku tidak percaya dan mendesah.

"Kyu. Apa maksudmu dengan menggantikan posisinya?" Tanyaku.

"Hae hyung." Gumamnya memanggilku.

"Lepas! Kalau kau berani menyentuh adikku, akan kupastikan kalian masuk penjara setelah ini."

Salah seorang dari mereka mendekatiku dan tertawa. Kurasa ia adalah pimpinannya.

"Hahahaha. Memang kau punya kewenangan apa sampai bisa memenjarakan kami.''

"Aku beritahu ya. Aku ini..."

"Hyung!" Ucapanku terputus karena Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Kau membuat semua menjadi kacau. Bisakah kau tidak memperdulikanku. Aku muak!"

Aku memandangnya tidak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membentakku.

" Aish! Sudah hentikan semua ini. Kalau adikmu mau menggantikan posisi pemuda imut itu, maka biarkan saja. Toh dia akan lebih menjual di banding semua tawanan di sini. Anak buahku memang sangat pintar mencari mangsa." Ucap pimpinan mereka sambil mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengusap rambutnya secara perlahan. Kulihat Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menunduk.

"Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak akan menggantikanku. Biar aku saja yang pergi bersama kalian." Ucap sang pemuda imut itu. Aish! Aku tidak tau siapa namanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini Sungmin-Ssi, dan aku tidak akan melanggar janji." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang.

Jadi nama pemuda imut itu Sungmin. Tapi apa yang dipikirkan Kyu, ia ingin menggantikan posisi Sungmin untuk pergi dengan penjahat itu. Apa ia masih waras?

Salah satu dari penjahat yang kuyakini sebagai pimpinan mereka tersenyum meremehkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyukai laki-laki imut ini, hah? Kau satu-satunya yang berani menyerahkan diri pada kami. Kau akan terkejut ketika kau mengetahui apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu nanti."

"Trafficking In Persons atau Human Trafficking." Ucap Kyuhyun. Apa maksudnya?

"Kalian menculik para pemuda yang ada di Seoul untuk tujuan menjual salah satu atau semua organ penting dari tubuh mereka dan menjual kepada yang membutuhkan dengan harga yang sangat mahal tentunya. Alasan kalian memilih kami karena diumur kami yang produktif kemungkinan besar organ-organ tubuh kami masih dalam keadaan baik. Kau akan membunuh para tawanan setelah kau mengambil paksa organ-organ mereka." Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang pimpinan dengan intens.

"Sebagian kau jual mereka kepada orang-orang yang gila Sex. Memaksa mereka melakukan apapun yang diinginkan oleh sang pembeli. Berpenampilan menarik menjadi syarat terpenting. Kau melakukan segala transaksi di luar negri karena kemungkinan terlacak oleh Pihak Kepolisian Seoul menjadi sedikit."

Aku terkejut dengan penuturan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyu. Manusia mana yang sangat tega melakukan kejahatan seperti itu. Mereka menjual manusia.

"Hah. Kau pintar juga ternyata. Tapi kau bodoh, kau sudah tahu alasan kami membawa mereka, tapi kau malah ingin menggantikan posisinya." Sang pimpinan menjepit kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya dan memutar-mutar wajahnya seakan meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau sepertinya akan masuk dalam pilihan yang kedua. Kau akan sangat Mahal."

Nafasku seakan berhenti ketika sang pimpinan mengatakannya. Tidak dapat ku bayangkan apabila Kyuhyun harus melayani nafsu para penggila Sex nanti.

'Jungsoo Hyung. Tolong kami.' Gumamku. Kini harapanku hanya pada Jungsoo hyung.

"Kau beruntung mempunyai pahlawan seperti bocah ini. Bawa dia!"

Para penjahat itu kemudian melepaskan pegangan mereka pada Sungmin dan beralih mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya paksa. Kyuhyun hanya diam menurut, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Ya! Lepaskan adikku!" Aku mencoba melepaskan diri namun gagal, mereka memegang kedua tanganku dengan erat.

"Lepaskan dia!" Suara tegas dan datar kali ini bukan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun namun dari Sungmin. Wajah imut tidak lagi terlihat di wajahnya melainkan raut muka yang tegas dan tatapan mata yang dingin. Wajahnya mengeras menahan amarah dan rahangnya sesekali mengeluarkan bunyi menandakan bahwa ia sangat marah sekarang. Aku sampai bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Mereka berhenti membawa Kyuhyun dan menoleh ke arah sungmin yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan kecepatan yang bagus, ia berlari menerjang penjahat yang menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menendang tepat di pinggul penjahat tersebut.

"Argghhh!" Sungmin berteriak dan memukul sang pimpinan, membuatnya harus jatuh tersungkur.

Pegangan di tanganku mulai mengendur, dan ku gunakan kesempatan itu untuk memukul mereka dan membuat mereka jatuh pingsan seketika.

Perkelahian dan pertarungan pun mulai terjadi. Tidak hanya aku dan Sungmin namun beberapa tawanan lainnya membantu kami menghajar para penculik. Kulirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, ditambah dengan smirk yang menghiasi wajahnya. Aish! Kenapa ia begitu menyebalkan.

Sedang asik-asiknya (?) kami bertarung, tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi sirine menghentikan pertarungan kami. Kulihat wajah panik dan tegang muncul di semua wajah para penjahat.

Tunggu! Bagaimana para polisi bisa tahu kalau di sini sarang penculikkan.

Pandanganku tidak sengaja berhenti pada sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami, wajah yang selalu menemani dan menjagaku selama beberapa tahun ini. Dengan raut yang super panik menempel di wajahnya justru membuatnya sama sekali tidak terlihat jelek. Ia mengembangkan senyum ketika ia bertemu pandang denganku. Senyum yang selalu ku suka.

"Jungsoo Hyung." Gumamku sambil terus menatap wajahnya.

**Author POV**

Dengan berbekal alamat yang ia dapat dari pantauan GPS di mansionnya, Jungsoo mengemudikan mobilnya dengan super cepat. Tanpa mempedulikan resiko yang akan ditanggungnya. Beberapa lampu merah ia terobos bahkan hampir menabrak pengemudi lainnya. Tidak ia pedulikan beberapa teriakan yang menyumpahinya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja" Gumamnya di sela-sela menyetir.

Ckitt

Suara rem yang berdecit menandakan bahwa mobil yang sedari tadi di bawa mengebut itu sudah berhenti. Dilihatnya catatan di jurnalnya untuk memastikan apa ia berada di daerah yang tepat. Niatnya untuk segera kaluar dari mobil terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja melihat beberapa mobil yang terpakir tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Matanya menyipit mencoba melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada di hadapannya. Diantara beberapa mobil yang terpakir, ia meyakini bahwa salah satunya adalah milik kedua adiknya tersebut. Tidak jauh dari tempat parkir mobil, ia bisa melihat sebuah rumah atau bisa dibilang gudang dengan beberapa orang bertubuh kekar berada di luarnya.

"Penculikkan." Ucapnya pelan.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera mengambil iPhonenya dan mengetikkan beberapa nomer di layarnya.

"_Hallo._" Suara di seberang telpon menyahut.

"Tolong kirimkan pasukanmu ke daerah Ilsan. Aku akan mengirimkan text untuk alamat lengkapnya." Sahut Jungsoo.

"_Beri aku alasan, Jungsoo-ssi._"

"Kedua adikku diculik. Aku tunggu minimal 5 menit Jaeng Woo-ssi. Usahakan bawa pasukanmu dan pasukan tambahan." Tanpa menunggu balasan, Jungsoo langsung memutuskan panggilan.

Sembari menunggu bantuan datang, Jungsoo mencoba memikirkan rencana bagaimana ia bisa menyelamatkan mereka tanpa ada yang terluka.

Tidak sampai lima menit, beberapa mobil bertuliskan Police sampai di lokasi. Mereka memakirkan mobil mereka cukup jauh dari gudang tersebut, agar tidak terliihat oleh para penjaga yang berada di luar.

"Jungsoo."

"Kepala kepolisian Jaeng Woo-ssi. Terima kasih sudah datang." Ucap Jungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kita langsung masuk saja Jungsoo-ssi, sepertinya jumlah kita lebih banyak dari mereka. Karena sebentar lagi pasukan tambahan akan segera datang" Jungsso menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Namun ketika mereka sudah sampai depan gudang tersebut, mereka dikagetkan dengan pertarungan yang sedang terjadi di dalamnya.

Suara sirine mobil dari pasukan tambahan yang baru datang menghentikan pertarungan yang terjadi, para penjahat mulai mencoba melarikan diri dan menembak para polisi yang mencoba menangkap mereka.

Jungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam gudang dan menemukan Donghae yang juga sedang ikut bertarung. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah keduanya.

Jungsoo berniat mendekati Donghae dan ingin segera memeluknya. Namun sebuah suara harus menghentikan lengkahnya.

DOR!

Suara letusan pistol menghentikan kegiatan dalam gudang tersebut. Moncong pistol yang baru saja mengeluarkan peluru menghadap ke langit-langit.

"Berhenti. Atau kepala anak ini akan berlubang." Ucap seseorang sambil mengalihkan moncong pistolnya ke arah kepala seorang lainnya yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"Kyuhyun!" Ucap Jungsoo dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Shit." Umpat sang lelaki imut, Sungmin.

Duk

Karena tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi, sang pimpinan menendang betis Kyuhyun dan membuatnya meringis dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Akkhh." Ringis Kyuhyun. Namun tidak dihiraukan oleh sang pimpinan.

"Turunkan senjatamu atau ku tembak!" Ancam Jaeng Woo.

"Sebelum kalian berhasil menembakku, aku akan lebih dulu melubangi kepalanya." Sang pimpinan kemudian menundukkan badannya untuk mencapai telinga Kyuhyun.

"Suruh mereka untuk meletakkan senjata mereka atau kau akan mati." Ucapnya berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

Bukannya takut, Kyuhyun justru tersenyum meremehkan. Membuat sang pimpinan geram.

"Kau fikir aku bodoh, setelah mereka menuruti perrintahku maka kau akan menembakku dan kau akan melarikan diri saat mereka sibuk melihatku." Ucap Kyu dengan nada datar.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau memilih menggunakanku sebagai tameng dibanding yang lain?" Lanjut Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

"Kau lemah! Ketika yang lain berkelahi kau hanya terdiam. Kau tidak punya kemampuan bela diri." Desis sang pimpinan. Senyuman mengejek tampil di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang tidak bisa bela diri seperti yang lain. Tapi asal kau tahu setiap detektif itu punya kemampuan masing-masing." Sang pimpinan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Karena sebentar lagi aku akan mati, bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

"Lee Jong Wook. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena kau mau menjadi tamengku."

Orang-orang yang berada di sana hanya terdiam melihat percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Lee Jong Wook. Pandangan mereka terlihat sangat awas mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu? Aku memang bodoh dalam berkelahi, tapi aku bisa berkelahi secara mudah."

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Jong Wook yang berada di lehernya, perlahan mengambil ibu jarinya, dan menggenggamnya kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik ibu jari tersebut ke depan. Suara erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut sang pimpinan, sedangkan senyum terukir di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kesempatan ini digunakan oleh Sungmin untuk merebut pistol dari tangan Jong Wook dan membuangnya. Para polisi pun dengan sigap menangkap Jong Wook dan langsung memborgol tangannya. Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dari posisinya.

"Lee Jong Wook. Kau di tangkap atas tuduhan Penculikan dan Praktek Penjualan Manusia." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Jong Wook.

"Eeeyy. Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Desah Jaeng Woo sang kepala kepolisian.

"Lepaskan! Kau akan merasakan balas dendamku nanti bocah!" Ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dan untuk tambahan. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan sampai bertemu lagi." Kyuhyun berkata sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Polisi kemudian menggiring Jong Wook menuju mobil, masih terdengar beberapa umpatan yang dilontarkan olehnya.

Jungsoo, Donghae dan Sungmin pun langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sebuah jitakan sayang mampir di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Sakit Jungsoo Hyung." Keluhnya. Jungsoo menatapnya gemas.

"Kau bisa mati Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau lakukan tindakan nekat seperti itu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Donghae menatapnya cemas. Kyuhyun memberikan senyum menandakan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun beralih memandang Sungmin dan melayangkan tatapan 'ada apa' padanya.

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila mereka benar-benar membawaku. Kau bahkan rela bertukar posisi denganku."

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, kau tidak akan mengeluarkan kemampuan bela dirimu kan?"

"Eh? Jadi kau sengaja melakukannya? Kau tahu kalau aku bisa bela diri Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takjub.

"Saat kau mengenggam lenganku tadi. Tanganmu terasa sedikit kasar dan kapalan. Jadi aku menyimpulkan kalau kau terbiasa melakukan sesuatu yang berat. Dan kusimpulkan kalau itu semacam bela diri atau semacamnya. Apa aku benar?" Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Kau benar. Maaf, aku memakainya terlambat, aku begitu takut tadi." Sungmin menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa. Sekarang kau pulanglah, kau tidak perlu memberikan kesaksian pada polisi. Biar aku yang menjelaskannya. Nanti akan ku minta salah satu polisi untuk mengantarmu." Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perintah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lupakan tasmu di dalam Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin keluar dari gudang.

Sungmin menepuk keningnya sendiri dan segera berlari mengambil tasnya. Saat ia keluar ia membungkukkan badan pada semua yang ada di sana. Yang lain pun membalas membungkuk pada Sungmin.

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun. Aku harap suatu saat kita bertemu lagi." Teriak Sungmin dari luar gudang sambil tersenyum senang dan melambaikan tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hanya dengan merasakan tangannya yang sedikit kasar dan kapalan, kau bisa tahu kalau ia bisa bela diri? Aku tidak percaya." Ucap Donghae sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Hehe. Sebenarnya tadi aku melihat baju taekwondo di dalam tasnya Hyung. Jadi aku tahu kalau ia bisa bela diri." Donghae memukul kepala Kyuhyun sambil menggumamkan kata 'payah'.

"Sudah sudah. Setelah ini kalian harus ikut ke kantor untuk memberikan keterangan sebagai saksi dan korban." Ucap sang kepala polisi. Donghae dan Kyuhyun serempak menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kakimu bagaimana Kyu?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Sudah lebih baik Hyung. Tidak sesakit kemarin."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ayo kita keluar dari tempat ini."

Kepala kepolisian itu kemudian keluar menuju mobilnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jungsoo yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memandang Kyuhyun intens.

"Hyung, jangan tatap aku seperti itu." Jungsoo mendesah kemudian menghampiri kedua adiknya tersebut.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Setelah ini kalian harus menjelaskannya padaku." Jungsoo berkata tegas.

"Kami tidak apa-apa Hyung. Ya sudah lebih baik kita ke kantor polisi secepatnya. Biar penyelidikannya juga selesai cepat." Ucap donghae sambil menggandeng kakak dan adiknya itu.

Skip Time

**Kyuhyun POV**

Selesainya aku dan Hae hyung dimintai keterangan, kami langsung pulang menuju mansion. Aku semobil dengan Hae hyung, sementara Jungsoo hyung menggunakan mobilnya sendiri.

Aku menutup mataku mencoba beristirahat.

"Kyu." Suara Hae hyung menggangguku.

"Hmm."

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang membentakku." Aku sontak membuka mataku dan memandangnya aneh. Memang kapan aku membentaknya?

"Dan kau bilang kau muak padaku." Terusnya. Ah. Aku baru ingat, ternyata ia masih tersinggung dengan ucapanku tadi.

"Karena kau hampir membocorkan rahasia kita pada penjahat itu Hyung." Ia menatapku bingung. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan mengingat ia sedang menyetir.

"Kalau mereka sampai tahu kita detektif di saat yang tidak tepat, mereka akan langsung membunuh kita di tempat. Mereka tidak akan mengambil resiko memasukkan macan ke kandang mereka sendiri."

"Ah benar juga. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu." Ucapnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Itu karena kau bodoh." Ucapku sarkatis. Dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya, Hae hyung memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi menyetir. Sedangkan aku menutup mataku, tapi tetap terjaga.

Tidak lama kami pun sampai di mansion. Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Kudengar suara Hae hyung yang menggerutu karena ia ingin lebih dulu ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, aku berniat menuju ke kamarku untuk beristirahat. Namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat Hae hyung sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Maaf dan terima kasih Hyung." Ucapku yang membuatnya memandang ke arahku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju kamar, sempat terlihat olehku Jungsoo hyung yang baru sampai mansion.

"Ahhhh." Desahku saat mendarat di kasur empukku.

"Hari yang melelahkan." Aku menggeliatkan badanku yang terasa pegal. Tidur adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Aku mulai memejamkan mata dan berniat untuk masuk ke alam mimpiku, sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan niatku.

"Kyu. Kau sudah tidur?" Suara Jungsoo hyung bergema di ruangan. Akupun menyenderkan badanku di ujung tempat tidur dan menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

Ia perlahan masuk dan menutup pintu, secara teratur ia melangkah mendekatiku.

"Ada yang ingin kau beritahu padaku, Kyu?" Tanyanya yang membuatku bingnung.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengarkan kesaksianku dan Hae saat di kantor polisi tadi?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap intens ke mataku.

"Yang lain Kyu. Adakah rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dariku dan Hae. Sesuatu tentang masa lalumu, mungkin." Ucapnya tenang. Namun aku bisa merasakan kekhawatiran di setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Tidak hyung. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun." Ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Ku dengar ia mendesah kecewa, namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Maaf menganggu tidurmu Kyu. Sekarang istirahatlah." Aku merasakan perasaan hangat saat ia mencium keningku sebelum berlalu dari kamarku.

"Maaf. Tapi belum saatnya." Ucapku saat ia sudah benar-benar keluar dari kamarku. Aku mulai membawa diriku ke posisi terlentang dan menarik selimut sampai ke leherku.

"Maaf." Gumamku sebelum memejamkan mata dan beralih ke duniaku yang lain.

Author POV

Sementara itu di Jepang...

Di sebuah rumah mewah, seorang berpakaian piyama elegan tengah berdiri sambil memainkan gelas winenya dan memandangi pemandangan malam dari jendela kamarnya.

"Kapan kita mulai menjalankan rencana kita Tuan Besar?" Seorang lainnya bertanya dengan sangat formal dan sedikit menunduk.

"Biarkan dia bermain dulu. Jangan melakukan apapun sebelum aku perintahkan." Ucapnya tegas sambil meneguk beberapa tetes dari wine di gelasnya.

Sang bawahan kemudian membungkuk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sedangkan sang pimpinan masih asik memandangi indahnya Jepang di malam hari.

"Bermainlah selagi kau ingin nak." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum mengejek ke sebuah figura yang terpajang di meja kamarnya.

TBC

Chap delapan selesai. Maaf kalau lama dan kurang panjang.

Masih ada waktu sebelum mulai kerja. Jadi mau coba balas review.

Blackyuline : Hehe. Kamu nggak salah kok. Gomawo udah review.

Kyuqie : Iya ada ming. Ini sudah termasuk banyak atau sedikit? Gomawo udah review chingu.

Gyurievil : Salah satu couple fav aku juga. Sebenernya suka sama semua couple yang ada kyu2nya. Keke. Gomawo udah review.

Kadera : Maaf kalau kurang panjang. Soalnya aku nggak terlalu pandai merangkai kata #bahasanya. Keke. Gomawo udah review.

Asa : Di chap ini belum diungkap siapa Yutaka sama masa lalu Kyu. Takut kepanjangan hehe. Jungsoo ke jepang untuk pelatihan singkat. Tapi harus batal karena si Yutaka itu. Gomawo atas reviewnya.

Bella : Iya si Yutaka itu ada hubungan sama masa lalu Kyu. Tapi belum diungkap di chap ini. Thanks ya semangatnya bikin aku semangat juga nerusin FF ini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Anonymouss : Kyuhae ny di pisah sebentar doang kok. Hehe. Gomawo atas reviewnya.

Guest : Daebak? Benarkah? Thanks ya. Kekeke. Aku juga suka liat Kyu tersiksa *digorokkyu*. Gomawo udah review.

Kyuzi : Pertanyaannya udah ke jawab semua di chap ini. Hehe. Updatenya ga bisa kilat, karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Gomawo udah review ^^

Arumfishy : Sayapnya Kyu lagi berubah dari item jadi putih tuh,,makanya baik. Hehe. Gomawo reviewnya J

Alucard :Anyeong juga *lambai2tangan*. Gomawo udah review ^^

Yumiewookie : Iya Chap awal aku ambil dari kasus conan. Tapi karena yang aslinya pake itilah jepang, jadi harus diubah sedikit. Wookie ga ada d chap ini, mungkin di lain kasus akan muncul secara tiba-tiba. Keke. Imutan mana sama Kyu?hehe. Gomawo udah review. ^^

Dew'yellow : Sebenarnya Kyu itu...Suami saya..kk *dikeroyoksparkyu*. Masa lalunya belum terungkap di sini. Mungkin di chap berikutnya. Gomawo udah review ^^

AngeLeeteuk : Wah, aku juga suka banget baca buku serial detektif2 gtu. Hehe. Kita punya kesamaan #toss . Sebenernya agak gak percaya diri bikin genre yang kaya gini. Takut ga bagus. Hehe. Gomawo udah review ^^

Jmhyewon : Suamikyu emang pinter chingu. Hehe. Masa lalunya belum dibahas di chap ini. Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Reviewnya bener2 bikin aku semangat buat nerusin FF ini ^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ditunggu review selanjutnya untuk semangat dan pembelajaran aku di chap selanjutnya. Oiya aku lagi coba bikin project video buat Kyu di akhir tahun, doain semoga selesai tepat waktu . Oke Arigatooooooo *bow*


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : Story Of The Three Detectives**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo. Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Actions.**

**Summary : Tiga pemuda berprofesi sebagai Detective Muda. Berbagai kasus mereka tangani. Bagaimana petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan kasus.**

Donghae POV

Setelah selesai di introgasi sebagai saksi sekaligus korban oleh para polisi, aku langsung pulang menuju mansion. Aku pulang bersama Kyuhyun, sementara Jungsoo hyung membawa mobilnya sendiri. Sesampainya di mansion aku berniat ingin segera membersihkan diriku yang terasa sangat lengket ini. Namun si Kyuhyun malah berjalan lebih dulu dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Aish! Dasar magnae! Tidak pernah mau mengalah." Protesku berupa gumaman.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di salah satu sofa sambil menunggu Kyuhyun selesai mandi. Ku ambil beberapa majalah yang tergeletak di meja dan membacanya, berusaha membuatku tidak terlalu bosan menunggu Kyuhyun.

"Jungsoo hyung." Gumamku setelah teringat bahwa Jungsoo hyung belum sampai. Padahal tadi dia berada tepat di belakang mobilku.

Tidak lama kulihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku. Dengan handuk yang masih berada di tangannya, ia melihat ke arahku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung, mengapa ia menatapku seperti itu.

"Maaf dan terima kasih hyung." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan langsung berlalu. Aku menatapnya tidak berkedip. Apa maksudnya?

"Hae." Sebuah tepukan di bahuku membuatku tersentak kaget dan menghentikan lamunanku. Aku menengok dan mendapati Jungsoo hyung berdiri di dekatku.

"Kenapa kau belum mandi?" Tanyanya.

"Magnae itu lebih cepat dariku hyung."

"Ya sudah. Cepat mandi dan tidur. Ini sudah malam." Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju kamarnya. Tapi tunggu! Itu bukan jalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?" Kulihat ia tersenyum ke arahku. Memperlihatkan dimplenya yang manis.

"Mengecek magnae kita sebentar." Aku mengangkat bahuku tidak perduli dan langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. Ugh! Rasanya badanku sangat lengket dan bau.

Setelah hampir setengah jam menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi akhirnya aku merasakan seperti baru kembali. Rasanya sangat segar. Aku langsung menuju kamar tidurku untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Hari ini sangat melelahkan.

Namun saat membuka pintu kamarku aku tersentak kaget saat mendapati Jungsoo hyung sudah berada di sana dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?"

"Kau sudah selesai?" Aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan retorisnya.

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau menungguku. Aku bisa lebih cepat tadi."

"Tidak apa." Katanya tersenyum.

"Oh iya hyung. Aku penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa tahu keadaan kami? Padahal segala peralatan kami disita para penjahat itu."

"Kau tidak tahu kalau GPS di mobil kalian diaktifkan saat itu? Dari situ aku tahu keberadaan kalian." Jelasnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mengaktifkannya hyung. Ah! Pasti magnae itu yang menyalakannya." Siapa lagi selain dia yang bisa memasang expressi datar dan tenang disaat seperti itu. Bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya mengaktifkan GPS.

"Dia pintar kan Hae?" Tanya Jungsoo hyung.

"Sangat. Aku kadang bingung. Diumurnya yang lebih muda dari kita tapi mengapa ia begitu sangat cerdas dan bisa mempunyai rencana yang akurat. Kau sudah kuceritakan kan bagaimana ia menyelamatkan laki-laki bernama Sungmin itu?"

"Sudah. Hae, tidakkah itu membuatmu berfikir tentang siapa dirinya? Maksudku kau masih ingat kan bagaimana kita menemukannya saat itu?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Masih sangat jelas dalam ingatanku bagaimana kami menemukannya.

"Masih sangat ingat hyung."

"Lalu, apa itu tidak membuatmu penasaran dengan bagaimana dengan masa lalunya?" Aku mengusap-usap daguku dengan tangan. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk mencari tahu masa lalu Kyuhyun. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik kandungku. Apapun yang terjadi di masa lalunya bukanlah sesuatu yang penting bagiku.

"Tidak. Yang aku tahu aku tidak terlalu perduli." Jawabku.

"Kau akan berfikir berbeda bila tahu apa yang kutemukan di Jepang kemarin Hae." Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa saat berada di Jepang, kau mengetahui tentang masa lalunya? Bagaima bisa? Lalu apa yang kau tahu hyung? Beritahu aku!" Tanyaku tanpa henti.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sebelum memastikannya. Alasanku berkata seperti ini karena aku ingin kau menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik. Jangan biarkan ia terlalu sering pergi sendiri. Kalau sudah saatnya, aku akan beritahu semuanya." Aku menghembuskan nafasku kecewa. Mengapa Jungsoo hyung selalu seperti ini. Bekerja sendiri. Padahal aku ingin membantunya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk memberi tahuku nanti hyung." Ia menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"Sudah. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Ia mengusap rambutku dan membaringkanku di tempat tidur. Aku menarik selimutku sampai ke leher dan langsung memejamkan mataku.

"Jalja." Ucapnya. Setelah itu yang kudengar adalah bunyi pintu yang ditutup.

"Aku akan menjaganya hyung. Menjaga magnae nakal kita." Gumamku sebelum alam mimpi mulai menyapaku.

Author POV

Burung-burung mulai berkicau dan sang matahari mulai menyapa menggantikan sang bulan. Semua orang sudah memulai aktivitas mereka dari sekolah, kuliah hingga bekerja. Namun tidak berarti bagi 3 orang yang masih larut dalam mimpi yang membuai mereka, membuat mereka enggan untuk membuka mata.

TING TONG..TING TONG

Suara bel yang terus berbunyi terdengar di seluruh ruangan mansion. Membuat sang penghuni menggeliat malas sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Sang magnae yang merasa paling terganggu langsung berjalan keluar kamar dan membuka pintu utama dengan cukup kasar. Matanya yang masih mengantuk beberapa kali ia gosok-gosok untuk menajamkan penglihatannya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?" Tanyanya sarkatis.

"Maaf. Tapi saya dengar di sini adalah kantor detektif. Dan saya butuh bantuan kalian." Jawab sang tamu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran dan langsung menatap orang yang berada di depannya dari atas sampai bawah. Seorang wanita muda berusia kisaran 25 tahun –menurut Kyuhyun- berdiri di depannya dengan senyum manisnya. Memakai pakaian formal berwarna coklat muda dengan high heels senada melekat di kakinya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun harus mengakui bahwa wanita yang berada di depannya ini cantik. Tapi mengingat bahwa ia adalah pengganggu tidur paginya yang berharga, maka..

"Apa perlu datang sepagi ini?" Dengan nada ketus Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Ah! Maaf. Aku menganggumu. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu. Karena ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang." Lirih wanita tersebut. Kyuhyun mendecak pelan mendengar penjelasan wanita tersebut. Bukan berniat mengabaikan, namun ia benar-benar mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun. Baru ia berniat mengusir wanita itu dan menyuruhnya untuk datang lagi nanti siang, tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya sang leader. Pandangan mata Jungsoo yang awalnya menatap Kyuhyun, kini beralih menatap sebuah objek lain di depannya. Dalam hati pun ia harus mengakui hal yang sama dengan Kyu.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian. Sebaiknya aku datang lagi nanti siang."

"Tunggu." Suara Jungsoo menghentikan langkah wanita tersebut.

"Apapun yang dikatakan bocah ini, jangan kau pikirkan. Kalau kau kemari meminta bantuan kami, maka masuklah. Lebih baik kalau berbicara di dalam." Sang wanita tersenyum senang mendengar ajakan Jungsoo, sementara Kyuhyun merengut mendengar ucapan Jungsoo yang menyebutnya bocah.

"Silahkan duduk." Kata Jungsoo ramah. Sang wanita itu tersenyum lalu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu.

"Kyu. Mandilah. Bangunkan Donghae dan bilang kita ada tamu." Kyuhyun dengan malas melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Donghae dan mengetuknya dengan keras.

"Hae! Bangunlah! Ada klien cantik di pagi hari." Ucap Kyuhyun tidak sopan. Sementara yang di panggil tidak memerlukan beberapa menit untuk membuka matanya dan langsung beranjak keluar kamarnya.

Suara Kyuhyun yang teramat keras sampai di telinga sang wanita dan Jungsoo. Membuat Jungsoo harus tersenyum malu sementara sang wanita harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya menahan tawa.

"Magnae saya memang tidak sopan. Tolong maklum."

"Tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong ada berapa orang di tempat ini?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Oh iya. Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Park Jungsoo dan yang tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun."

"Eh. Dan yang ini adalah Lee Donghae." Ucap Jungsoo memperkenalkan orang yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan mata yang masih ia gosok-gosokkan.

"Kami ada bertiga di sini. Aku adalah leader mereka karena aku yang paling tua dan pemuda tidak sopan tadi Cho Kyuhyun adalah magnae kami." Sang wanita menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Nama saya Song Eun Hee. Kalian bisa memanggil saya Eun Hee. Saya adalah pemilik dari salah satu perusahaan Furniture di daerah Gangnam. Dan saya kemari karena saya membutuhkan bantuan kalian." Jelas sang wanita atau yang bernama Eun Hee tersebut.

"Bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu lebih spesifik lagi?" Pinta Jungsoo.

"Ah. Baiklah. Usia saya saat ini 25 tahun dan saya belum menikah. Saya tinggal di daerah Gangnam dekat kantorku. Saya adalah pemilik dari perusahaan furniture tersebut. Saya tinggal sendiri di rumah. Orang tua saya berada di kampung halamannya." Jelas wanita cantik tersebut. Sambil memainkan jari jemari tangannya. Yang salah satu jari manisnya tertempel plester di bagian bawahnya.

"Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar. Kami akan mandi terlebih dahulu dan akan membuatkanmu minuman. Tidak enak apabila kita berbicara seperti ini." Ucap Jungsoo ramah.

"Ya. Setidaknya biarkan kami membersihkan diri kami sebentar. Aish! Magnae itu lama sekali." Gerutu Donghae.

"Tidak usah. Kalau kalian ada waktu, kalian bisa menemui saya di kantor. Ini kartu nama saya. Kalian bisa menghubungi saya terlebih dahulu sebelum datang."

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kami usahakan datang hari ini Noona."

"Jangan memanggil saya Nona, Jungsoo-si. Sepertinya umur kita sama." Jungsoo tersenyum malu mendengarnya. Membuat Donghae yang berada di sebelahnya menahan tawa.

"Ah. Maaf. Baiklah Eun Hee-ssi, kami akan menghubungi anda sebelum berangkat." Eun Hee kemudian bangun dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya pada Hae dan Jungsoo.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit. Saya harus segera bekerja." Hae dan Jungsoo mengantarkan Eun Hee sampai depan pintu. Donghae melambaikan tangannya saat melihat mobil yang di kendarai Eun Hee melesat meninggalkan mansion.

"Klien yang cantik." Hae memasang senyum manis saat mengatakannya. Membuat Jungsoo harus memukul kepala Hae cukup keras.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat mandi dan sarapan."

"Tapi Kyuhyun belum keluar." Sahut Donghae sambil menggosok kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan mereka dengan tangan yang sibuk dengan handuk yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu cepat kau mandi Hae." Jungsoo mendorong pelan Donghae.

"Iya iya." Donghae merengut kesal mendapat perlakuan dari Jungsoo.

"Kemana wanita itu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melempar handuknya sembarang.

"Dia meminta kita untuk menemuinya nanti siang. Dan taruh handukmu itu dengan benar!" Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung mendengar perintah sang leader.

"Kau saja dengan Hae. Aku ingin menjaga mansion saja." Kata Kyuhyun sembari mengambil kembali handuknya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Kau yakin? Klien kita cantik loh." Jungsoo mulai menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak butuh seseorang yang cantik namun penuh dengan kebohongan hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintunya.

Jungsoo menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan alis berkerut. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun.

"Hyung. Mandilah!" Tepukan di bahunya membuat Jungsoo harus berjingkat kaget. Dilihatnya Donghae yang berada di dekatnya dengan hanya memakai handuk di sekitar pinggang hingga ke bawah.

"Kau cepat sekali."

"Hehe. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui klien kita itu." Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Jangan sembarangan. Siapa tau dia sudah punya kekasih."

"Tidak perduli. Lagipula aku kan hanya mengaggumi kecantikannya saja."

"Kau ini. Sudah lebih baik kau bersiap dan segera sarapan. Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu." Perintah Jungsoo sambil berlalu.

"Ah! Dan jangan lupa panggil si magnae itu." Donghae menganggukan kepalanya malas dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai mengganti bajunya kini sudah bersiap di ruang tamu. Dinyalakannya TV dan mengganti siarannya ke siaran berita. Tidak lama kakak keduanya muncul dan langsung mengambil tempat di samping magnae.

"Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna coklat polos dan celana pendek bermotif kotak-kotak.

"Aku sedang malas keluar. Kau saja dengan Jungsoo yang berangkat. Aku akan menjaga mansion." Ucap Kyu datar. Donghae membulatkan mulutnya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau panggil aku apa Kyu?" Jungsoo yang juga sudah selesai mandi ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Jungsoo. Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Kyuhyun menantang. Jungsoo hanya berdecak sebal melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang memang kurang sopan.

"Aish! Sudah. Cepat kalian ke ruang makan. Aku akan buatkan sesuatu untuk sarapan." Perintah Jungsoo.

"Pasti ramen." Gumam Kyuhyun yang tidak didengar Hae mapun Jungsoo.

Dan benar saja, di hadapan mereka kini telah tersaji semangkuk besar ramen dengan asap yang masih mengepul di atasnya. Jungsoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya ketika menyajikan ramen tersebut di atas meja makan.

"Ramen?" Gumam Donghae. "RAMEN?!" Gumaman tersebut berubah menjadi teriakan histeris bahkan membuat Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya harus menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kau berlebihan." Desis Kyuhyun. Donghae menatap Kyu kesal.

"Jungsoo hyung, tidak bisakah kau memberikan kami makanan layak. Aku bosan kalau harus makan makanan yang instan terus."

"Kau tahu aku tidak terlalu pandai memasak Hae. Sudah. Cepat makan dan kita langsung berangkat." Tanpa ada complain, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil beberapa sendok ramen dan memakannya dengan tenang. Sementara Donghae masih menggerutu tidak jelas. Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Donghae.

"Katanya bosan. Tapi lihat, siapa yang paling banyak memakannya." Donghae menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak terasa gatal sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Hehe. Habis enak hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Donghae.

"Hyung. Biar aku yang mencuci piringnya. Kalian berangkatlah. Dan jangan lupa untuk menelponnya terlebih dahulu." Jungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian mengambil handphone yang berada di sakunya. Sekilas Kyuhyun dapat melihat expressi senang dari wajah Jungsoo ketika menelpon. Lalu kemudian ia memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

"Ia bisa menemui kita sekitar 1 jam lagi. Kita berangkat sekarang saja Hae." Donghae menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perintah Jungsoo.

"Kyu. Jaga mansion baik-baik. Kalau terjadi sesuatu cepat hubungi salah satu dari kami. Jangan lupa kunci mansion kalau kau ingin keluar." Kyuhyun hanya menggumam tidak jelas mendengar perintah sang hyung tertua.

"Kau yakin tidak ikut huh? Bertemu klien wanita cantik itu jarang loh." Donghae mulai menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku padanya hyung. Bilang padanya kalau berbohong itu dosa." Baik Donghae maupun Jungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung, mereka saling melihat satu sama lain. Ketika hendak bertanya pada sang magnae ternyata sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita berangkat." Ajak Jungsoo. Kemudian Donghae mengikuti Jungsoo berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Jungsoo POV

Saat ini aku dan Donghae sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sebuah kantor furniture yang berada di daerah gangnam. Hanya kami berdua karena ia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut. Mungkin ia masih lelah akibat kejadian kemarin.

"Hae berisik!" Tegurku saat mendengar Donghae yang sedari tadi menyanyi tidak jelas. Ia hanya tersenyum polos dan meneruskan nyanyian anehnya lagi.

"Ku bilang berisik Hae!" Ia langsung diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Habis hyung dari tadi diam saja. Aku bosan." Keluhnya. "Aku sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir Hae dan suaramu itu sangat mengganggu." Kali ini ia malah semakin melipat wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu kita mengobrol saja. Bagaimana kalau tentang Kyuhyun. Hyung bagaimana kau..."

"Diam Hae! Aku tidak akan memberitahu apapun kecuali yang semalam." Hae mendesah kecewa mendengar ucapanku. Aku juga ingin menceritakan padanya. Namun melihat sifatnya yang terkadang suka keceplosan itu yang membuatku khawatir.

Tidak ada perbincangan lagi setelahnya, sepertinya Donghae marah padaku. Tapi tidak apalah nanti juga dia kembali sendiri.

"Ini kantornya. Sangat besar ya Hae?" Tanyaku mencoba menghilangkan bad moodnya.

"Hmm." Aish! Dia masih marah rupanya. Ku usap rambutnya pelan dan memaksanya untuk melihat ke arahku.

"Hae dengar. Kali ini bukan saatnya untuk bersikap seperti ini. Aku janji suatu saat akan menceritakan semuanya padamu." Ku berikan senyum terbaikku padanya.

"Janji?" Ku anggukan kepalaku mantap. Dia tersenyum senang ke arahku dan langsung menarikku masuk ke dalam kantor di hadapanku. "Ayo kita masuk hyung!".

Kini aku dan Hae sudah berada di lobby sebuah bangunan berlantai dua yang mereka sebut kantor ini. Setelah menanyakan pada sekertaris, kami langsung di ajak menuju sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'President' di pintunya. Sang sekretaris kemudian mengetuk pintu untuk meminta izin pada sang empunya ruangan. Setelah terdengar suara 'masuk' dari dalam, ia pun membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan kami masuk, kemudian berlalu pergi kembali ke mejanya.

"Kalian sudah tiba?" Pertanyaan retoris keluar dari mulut wanita cantik yang sedang duduk dan Nampak sibuk dengan computer di mejanya. Aku hanya memberikan senyuman sebagai jawaban.

"Silahkan duduk. Aku akan suruh orang membuatkan minum untuk kalian." Setelah berkata ia langsung mengangkat telpon di mejanya dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang yang kuyakin sebagai OB di sini.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan apa masalah anda pada kami Eun Hee-ssi?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Ah. Baiklah. Jadi saya ingin menceritakan tentang terror yang selama ini kami terima di kantor kami. Awalnya saya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal seperti itu. Tapi lama kelamaan saya dan karyawan lain merasa sangat terganggu oleh terror tersebut." Jelasnya.

"Bisa anda lebih rincikan, seperti apa terror tersebut?" Tanya Donghae penasaran. Kemudian Eun Hee beranjak dari kursi dan menuju mejanya. Ditariknya laci meja tersebut dan mengeluarkan satu plastic berwarna putih. Kemudian ia kembali duduk berhadapan dengan kami dan menaruh plastic tersebut di hadapan kami.

"Ini adalah surat awal yang peneror itu tujukan ke kantor kami. Tapi karena tidak ada tanggapan dari kami, kemudian ia mulai mengirimkan benda-benda aneh seperti ini." Jelasnya sambil mengeluarkan satu persatu barang yang terdapat di dalam plastik.

"Perusahaanmu akan kuhancurkan." Gumamku membaca surat awal terror itu. Kemudian kulihat lagi benda-benda di dalamnya. Ada foto dengan gambar sebuah kantor yang terbakar, foto Eun Hee dengan tanda silang di wajahnya dan yang paling mengerikan sebuah boneka kayu yang di cat merah –menyerupai darah- dengan foto wanita cantik tersebut.

"Harusnya kau laporkan ini pada polisi." Donghae berucap. "Sudah. Tapi mereka menyerah karena tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk apapun." Sergah Eun Hee.

"Apa kau tahu motif dari pelaku melakukan hal ini Eun Hee-ssi?" Tanyaku.

"Sepertinya ia ingin aku menutup perusahaan ini, karena aku pernah mendapat pesan singkat yang berisi ancaman. Kalau tidak segera menutup kantor ini, ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh salah satu karyawan di sini." Aku mengusap daguku sambil berfikir. Ini jelas-jelas tindakan criminal, tapi mengapa polisi tidak mau membantu dia.

"Bagaimana kalau anda mengajak kami berkeliling. Kami ingin mengetahui isi dari kantor anda."

"Boleh. Tapi saya minta anda bersikap seperti biasa. Jangan terlihat seperti sedang menyelidiki sesuatu." Pintanya. Walaupun terasa ganjil atas permintaannya, tapi aku tetap menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

Kami kemudian berjalan mengelilingi kantor berlantai dua ini. Mulai dari setiap ruangan sampai ke toilet yang berada di sini. Semuanya tampak normal, sama seperti bangunan kantor kebanyakan.

"Hae hentikan!" Tegurku ketika melihat Donghae sibuk menebar senyum pada setiap karyawati.

"Hehe. Sayang kalau dilewatkan hyung." Aku memukul kepalanya pelan. "Kau harus membantuku melihat keadaan disini. Bukan sibuk tebar pesona." Desisku agar tidak terdengar yang lain. Tapi seakan tidak mendengarkan, ia tetap melakukannya lagi.

"Wah. Kantor anda sangat nyaman. Dan sepertinya usaha anda sangat sukses." Pujiku tulus. Kulihat ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujianku. Kamipun mulai berbincang tentang bisnis yang ia kelola, walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengerti.

Ketika ku tengok ke samping, aku tidak melihat keberadaan Donghae. Aish! Kemana bocah itu? Di saat seperti ini dia malah menghilang.

"Anda kenapa Leeteuk-ssi?" Tanya Eun Hee. "Tidak. Aku hanya menca..."

AAAAAAAAAAA

Ucapanku terhenti oleh sebuah teriakan melengking yang kuyakini suara wanita. Aku dan Eun Hee saling bertatapan dan kemudian langsung berlari menuju arah suara. Toilet.

Kyuhyun POV

Kedua hyungku sedang berada di daerah gangnam dan aku terjebak kebosanan di mansion. Kalau tahu seperti ini lebih baik tadi aku ikut mereka saja.

"Tidak ada acara yang bagus." Gumamku sambil terus mengganti-ganti channel TV.

Klik. Kumatikan saja TV nya.

"Lebih baik aku membeli makanan di supermarket saja." Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung melesat mengambil jaketku dan menuju supermarket yang berada cukup jauh dari mansionku. Kuputuskan untuk menggunakan motorku, agar lebih cepat sampai.

Kuparkirkan motorku ketika sampai tujuan dan tidak lupa mencabut kunci kontaknya. Ku pakai kacamata bacaku yang selalu berada di dalam bagasi motorku. Takut-takut kalau aku salah melihat harga. Tanpa ragu aku mulai masuk ke dalam supermarket dan tidak lupa membawa satu keranjang yang terpajang di sana.

"Hmm. Minuman kaleng, coffe untuk Jungsoo, susu coklat untuk Hae." Gumamku sambil mengambil barang di counter minuman.

DRRRT DRRT

Getaran terasa di kantung jaketku. Kuraba jaket untuk menemukan benda kecil segiempat yang biasa di sebut handphone.

"Donghae hyung." Gumamku saat melihat ID call. "Ne? Ada apa hyung?"

"Kyunnie kau dimana?" Tanyanya. "Di supermarket. Aku bosan. Jadi aku memutuskan kesini." Ku dengar kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. " Sudah kubilang kau akan menyesal." Aku berdecak pelan.

"Sudah. Lebih baik kau ceritakan padaku." Perintahku padanya. Ya. Aku memang sengaja memintanya menceritakan yang terjadi di sana. Tapi selama aku mendengarkan ceritanya, tidak ada yang aneh dan semuanya persis seperti yang kupikirkan. Kasus Terror.

AAAAAAAAA

Sebuah lengkingan terdengar jelas di handphoneku. Aku yakin suara seorang wanita.

"Hae hyung, ada apa?" Tanyaku panik. "Nanti aku hubungi lagi Kyu." Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Aku memandang ponselku dengan bingung. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung meletakkan sembarang keranjangku dan melesat menuju parkiran motorku.

Namun baru kakiku melangkah keluar dari dalam supermarket, mataku langsung dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Salah satu wajah yang selama ini aku ingin lupakan, yang ingin aku hilangkan kini tepat berada tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Nafasku terasa tercekat. Seakan aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Ia memandangku dengan wajah dingin dan senyum kemenangan tercetak di bibir tebalnya.

Waktu terasa berhenti saat ini, bahkan aku tidak menyadari ponselku kini terjatuh ke tanah.

Aku tidak yakin telah berapa lama kami saling berpandangan tanpa bicara. Namun ia kini perlahan beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi menjauhiku. Tapi tidak denganku yang masih berdiri terpaku menatap kepergiannya. Perasaan takut dan khawatir yang amat sangat kini merajai hatiku.

"Me...reka kem..bali.." Aku langsung terduduk di tanah ketika kesadaranku mulai kembali. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh dari orang sekitarku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ku lihat. Itu berarti orang itu juga berada di sini. Seseorang yang seharusnya tidak muncul di hidupku lagi.

**TBC**

Waahhhhh maaf..maaf...updatenya lama. Kerjaan makin lama makin numpuk. Beneran deh. Kemarin sempet bikin FF Don't Cry Kyu juga nyuri-nyuri waktu di kantor. Kekeke. Dan laptop di rumah lagi sering di pake abang buat tugas kuliahnya.

Maaf juga di chapter ini masa lalunya Kyu belum kebongkar. Karena kayanya kalau langsung terbongkar, takut alurnya jadi kecepetan. Tapi chapter depan juga udah mulai terbongkar kok. Dan akan sangat diusahakan lebih cepat.

Saatnya menyapa reader :

Ienonkyu : Annyeong jga chingu. Wah nemu reader yang suka sama detective lagi. Aku juga suka sama hal-hal yang kaya gitu. Keke . Makasih udah review chingu ^^

Jmhyewon : wah kyu ga doyan koin,dy doyannya cinta dari akyuu. Keke. Maaf kalo nunggu lama ya. And makasih udah review ^^.

Nakazawa ryu : Ga papa ko. Hehe. Iya jungsoony baru di taruh di chap ini. Maaf ya kalo jungsoony cm kebagian dikit. Hehe. Makasih atas reviewnya ^^

Aisah 92 : Maaf ya lama updatenya. And makasih udah review ^^

Gyurievil : Aku juga sukanya yg brothership. Kalo yaoi gitu ga. Malah aku ga tau arti yaoi itu apa. Keke. Tapi chap ini belum terungkap masa lalunya Kyu. Hehe. btw ini author yang nulis black line ya. Aku tungguin loh..huhu. Anw Makasih udah review ^^

Dew'yellow : Mmm.. kasih tau ga ya..hehe. tapi maaf di chap ini belum ketauan soalnya takut kecepetan. Makasih udah review chingu ^^

Arumfishy : Ini kayanya lebih ke Kyuhyun chingu . Makasih udah review ^^

Bella : Ini udah termasuk panjang belum? He. Maaf kalau ga terlalu panjang dan updatenya lama. Diusahain chap selanjutnya ga akan selama ini. Makasih atas reviewnya ^^

Kyuzi : Hehe. Aku suka ngebayangin kalau kyu kaya gini. Cool, keren n smart. Jadi imajinasinya dituang ke FF ini aja deh. Kekeke. Makasih atas reviewnya ^^

Kyuqie : Sungminnya belum tahu bakal muncul atau ga. Masih bingung bikin dia jd tokoh apa di sini. Makasih udah review chingu ^^

Asa : Aigo maaf chap ini belum terbongkar masa lalu kyu. Tapi di pastikan chap depan. Makasih udah review ^^

Anonymouss : chap ini belum terungkap masa lalunya. Makasih atas reviewnya ^^

Kadera : Waduh berarti kyu udah berani selingkuh dari aku ney.. *tabokkyu* lol. Keinginan hati ingin seminggu sekali. Tapi waktu tidak menginginkan. Keke. Tapi diusahakan chap selanjutnya bakal lebih cepet. Thank you atas reviewnya ^^

Blackkyuline : Maaf chap ini belum ada masa lalunya . Makasih atas reviewnya ^^

Angelleteuk : wah makasih. Awalnya aku sama sekali ga percaya diri ngepost ff ginian. Keke makasih reviewnya ^^

Oke. Terima kasih buat yang review di chap sebelumnya. Sangat di tunggu review di chap ini. Oiya ada yang minta sekuel Don't Cry Kyu! Ga bisa janji tapi di usahakan. Keke

Gamshaaaaaa *bowbarengkyu*


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : Story Of The Three Detectives**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo. Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Actions.**

**Summary : Tiga pemuda berprofesi sebagai Detective Muda. Berbagai kasus mereka tangani. Bagaimana petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan kasus.**

**Author POV**

Suara lengkingan teriakan wanita membuat Jungsoo dan Eun Hee langsung berlari menuju arah suara. Di kamar mandi wanita yang letaknya berada di lantai 1. Seorang karyawan wanita terlihat jatuh terduduk dengan wajah yang pucat dan satu tangan menutup mulutnya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Jungsoo yang pertama datang langsung menghampiri karyawati tersebut dan melihat apa yang di lihatnya.

Seorang wanita tergeletak tidak bergerak di salah satu kabin toilet. Wajahnya penuh dengan darah yang sedikit sudah mengering. Jungsoo yang melihatnya langsung mengecek detak jantung dan nadi. Ia mendesah pelan ketika menyadari tidak ada detakan di kedua pusat kehidupan seseorang itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dengan panik Eun Hee yang datang menyusul bertanya pada Jungsoo yang tengah berjongkok.

"Ia sudah meninggal sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. Penyebab kematiannya adalah pukulan benda tumpul pada kepalanya yang di lakukan berkali-kali. Dan benda tersebut adalah gagang shower ini. Jangan biarkan ada yang keluar dari kantor ini. Dan panggil polisi untuk pemeriksaan." Jelas Jungsoo.

"TIDAK!" Jungsoo menatapnya heran. "Tidak ada panggil polisi, aku minta kau yang selesaikan kasus ini." Kali ini mata Jungsoo melebar sempurna.

"Kau gila?! Ini pembunuhan. Polisi yang harus mengurusnya. Aku tidak punya wewenang untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini begitu saja!" Bentak Jungsoo.

"Jungsoo hyung. Ada apa?" Donghae datang dengan wajah super paniknya.

"Aku tidak perduli." Kata Eun Hee sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Donghae. "Selesaikan masalah ini tanpa memanggil polisi, sementara adikmu ini akan ku sembunyikan sebentar. Berani kau telpon polisi, kupastikan ini detik terakhir kau melihatnya." Lanjutnya sambil menarik paksa Donghae yang masih belum terlalu fokus.

"Ya! Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?" Jungsoo yang berniat mengejar Donghae langsung di hadang oleh dua orang berpakaian seperti satpam.

"Selesaikan kasus ini dengan cepat dan dia akan kembali padamu dengan cepat pula." Kata salah satu satpam. Jungsoo yang masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi hanya pasrah melihat sang adik tengah di tarik paksa oleh seorang wanita.

"Ya! Lepas! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Donghae mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang terasa sakit akibat kuku dari Eun Hee yang menancap di tangannya.

Seolah tidak mendengarkan apapun, Eun Hee terus menarik Donghae menuju ruangan yang tadi mereka tempati.

"Hei! Aku bilang lepas! Atau aku akan berbuat kasar!" Ancam Donghae yang hanya di balas kekehan ringan dari Eun Hee. "Memang kau berani berbuat kasar pada wanita huh?" Tanya Eun Hee dingin. Donghae terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, karena ia memang tidak pernah mau menyakiti wanita. Namun disamping itu, Donghae juga merasakan kekuatan tangan dari Eun Hee. Biasanya tangan seorang wanita tidak akan mampu menarik sesuatu seperti ini, sangat kasar dan kuat.

"Masuklah! Kau akan keluar ketika kakakmu berhasil mengungkap siapa pelaku pembunuhan yang tidak ada dalam rencana ini." Kata Eun Hee sambil mendorong Hae ke dalam ruangannya. Tidak lupa ia menyita seluruh alat komunikasi yang ada di Donghae.

Cklek

Suara pintu terkunci dari luar membuat Donghae menghembuskan nafas keras. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba ia sudah terkurung dalam ruangan sang wanita tersebut. Ia mencoba menelpon dengan telpon di meja, namun tidak berhasil. Dipastikan wanita tersebut sudah memutus sambungannya.

"Hahhh." Dihempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan memejamkan matanya singkat kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dilihat tangannya yang sedikit berdarah akibat kuku yang menancap di sana.

"Aish! Sebenarnya ada apa? Siapa wanita itu?" Merasa frustasi dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mengitari ruangan tersebut, mencoba mencari petunjuk tentang siapa wanita itu sebenarnya. Namun nihil, yang ia temukan hanya berkas-berkas yang ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Kini matanya beralih ke pintu transparan di depannya dan dapat di lihat siluet dua orang laki-laki tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang di letakkan di belakang badan mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku kabur?!" Menyerah. Kini Donghae kembali duduk di sofa dan diam, memikirkan cara agar bisa keluar dan menemui kakak satu-satunya.

Sementara Jungsoo masih sibuk mengurus mayat di hadapannya dengan gugup. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi mendadak ia merasa takut dan hatinya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat petunjuk siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Eun Hee sambil memperhatikan Jungsoo. "Aku harus mengumpulkan semua pegawaimu dan menanyakan alibi mereka dua jam yang lalu." Eun Hee menganggukan kepalanya menerima perintah Jungsoo. Kemudian ia memberi isyarat kepada kedua satpam untuk mengumpulkan semua pegawainya.

Setelah dikumpulkan dan ditanyai satu persatu, sekarang di hadapan Jungsoo sudah ada 3 karyawan yang mempunyai alibi paling lemah. Dua orang laki-laki dan satu orang wanita.

"Jadi kim Kibum, Lee Jong Wook dan Shin Min Ah. Kalian bertiga tidak ada di meja kalian ketika kejadian itu dan tidak ada satupun saksi yang tahu kalian pergi kemana?" Tanya Jungsoo. Ketiganya mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan, kalian berada di mana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sedang berada di kantin untuk membeli makanan ringan. Setelah kembali, keadaan sudah seperti ini." Jelas pria berkacamata yang bernama Kibum. "Aku sedang berada di ruangan merokok. Tidak ada yang bersamaku saat itu." Ucap Lee Jong Wook, pria yang cukup tambun.

"Sekitar dua jam yang lalu, aku berada di gudang tempat penyimpanan arsip perusahaan untuk mencari berkas lama yang ku butuhkan. Dan tidak ada yang menemaniku saat itu." Terang sang wanita yang bernama Shin Min Ah tersebut. Jungsoo mengacak rambutnya gusar.

"Ini akan lebih mudah kalau ada polisi. Kita tinggal meminta mereka mengecek baju mereka dan melihat adakah reaksi luminol terdapat di sana." Jungsoo menatap Eun Hee dengan tajam. Sementara Eun Hee hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku ada."

Sebuah suara bertype bass membuat Jungsoo menoleh secara refleks, sementara Eun Hee memandang seseorang yang baru datang itu dengan senyum misterius.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak Jungsoo. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu kami ada kasus di sini?" Tanyanya tanpa jeda. Kyuhyun yang masih merasa lelah akibat sedikit berlari masuk ke dalam kantor belum siap menjawab pertanyaan Jungsoo.

"Tadi aku meminta Hae untuk menceritakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan di sini. Dan ketika ia menelpon aku mendengar suara jeritan wanita. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menuju ke sini." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah nafasnya kembali normal. "Dimana hae?" Tanyanya ketika ia tidak melihat keberadaan Donghae.

"Dia..." Jungsoo tidak meneruskan ucapannya dan malah melihat ke arah Eun Hee. "Ia berada di tempat yang aman. Lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan kasus ini." Jawab Eun Hee dingin.

"Kenapa tidak ada polisi hyung? Kau sudah menghubunginya kan? Kenapa belum datang?" Seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan perintah Eun Hee, Kyuhyun tetap menatap Jungsoo meminta penjelasan.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk cepat selesaikan kasus ini. Jangan banyak bertanya dengan apapun yang terjadi!" Bentak Eun Hee sambil memegang kerah jaket Kyuhyun kasar. "Semakin cepat selesai, semakin cepat pula kakakmu itu bisa keluar." Lanjutnya dan kemudian ia melepaskan pegangannya kasar, sehingga membuat Kyu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Jungsoo hyung, apa-apaan ini?" Jungsoo kini menatap Kyuhyun dan mulai menceritakan yang terjadi. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya kini menatap tajam Eun Hee yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu pegawainya.

"Ini gila!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Kyu. Wanita itu bukan wanita baik-baik." Ucap Jungsoo sambil menatap ke arah Eun Hee. "Lalu dimana Hae?" Jungsoo menunjuk salah satu ruangan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka dan terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang berjaga di luar ruangan tersebut. "Hae akan dikeluarkan ketika aku mengetahui siapa pelakunya."

"Ini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sesuatu pada Jungsoo. "Aku tadi menelpon Donghae dari supermarket dan setelah mendengar teriakan tersebut, aku sempat kembali ke mansion dulu untuk mengambil tas ku."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kita bisa langsung mencobanya pada ketiga orang beralibi rendah itu." Kata Jungsoo. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah. Mari membuat ini lebih mudah. Saya akan menyemprotkan cairan ini di sekitar tubuh anda dan akan melihat siapa yang mempunyai reaksi dari luminol ini." Jungsoo pun mulai menyemprotkan cairan tersebut ke hampir seluruh bagian tubuh dari ketiga karyawan tersebut.

"Sudah lebih dari 30 detik dan tidak ada reaksi apapun." Kata Jungsoo. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah Kyu yang nampak sedang berfikir. "Dimana mayat ditemukan hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Toilet wanita lantai 1." Dengan segera Kyuhyun langsung melesat menuju tempat yang dikatakan Jungsoo. Sesampainya di sana ia langsung masuk ke dalam satu kabin toilet yang masih terdapat sisa darah di dalamnya.

"Ini.." Gumamnya sambil berjongkok melihat lantai yang juga di lumuri darah. "Ada yang tidak beres Kyu?" Jungsoo ikut berjongkok sambil memegang bahu Kyuhyun. "Ada bekas darah yang aneh. Lihat! Di antara banyaknya bekas darah, ada jejak darah yang berbentuk garis cukup panjang." Kyuhyun kemudian memandang Jungsoo penuh arti. "Aku sudah tahu hyung."

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun kembali ke lobby dimana tempat Eun Hee dan tiga tersangka berkumpul.

"Mari buat ini menjadi lebih mudah. Adakah diantara kalian bertiga yang ingin mengaku sebagai pelaku?" Tanya Jungsoo sembari memandang tajam ketiga tersangka. Kompak mereka menggelengkan kepala.

"Min Ah-ssi, boleh ku lihat sepatumu?" Kali ini Kyu yang bertanya. Shin Min Ah yang merasa dipanggil langsung menatap Kyuhyun dan mendadak wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"Un..Untuk apa?" Tanyanya gugup. "Aku ingin menyemprotkan cairan itu lagi, tapi pada bagian ujung high heelsmu." Sahut Kyuhyun. "Tapi..." Ucapnya ragu. "Bu..Bukan aku.."

"Jadi benar. Kau adalah pelakunya Min Ah-ssi." Sahut Kyuhyun tenang. "BUKAN! Kenapa kau menuduhku." Sergah Min Ah. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau ragu saat di minta sepatumu untuk diperiksa?" Tanya Jungsoo. "Aku..Hanya.."

"Kau berbohong." Potong Kyuhyun. "Kau sebenarnya berada di toilet pada jam kematian korban. Entah apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar dan membuatmu memukulnya berkali-kali dengan gagang shower itu. Buktinya adalah ada dua bekas darah yang berbentuk panjang dan teratur yang kemungkinan besar akibat dari hak sepatumu yang bergesekan dengan bekas darah." Jelasnya.

"Alasan tidak ada reaksi di bajumu adalah kau sudah menggantinya setelah keluar dari toilet tersebut." Lanjut Jungsoo. "Kalian tidak punya bukti. Bisa saja bekas darah itu memang ada saat aku melihat keadaannya. Kalian jangan mengarang." Sergah Min Ah.

"Kau bilang saat kejadian kau berada di gudang penyimpanan arsip. Tapi saat kami kesana, tidak ada bekas seperti sesuatu yang dibongkar. Tebalnya debu menandakan bahwa gudang itu sudah lama tidak dibersihkan ataupun disentuh." Jungsoo menatap tajam Min Ah.

"Kami bisa membongkar gudang itu dan dengan mudah akan kami temukan sebuah baju wanita yang berlumuran darah di dalamnya. Karena pelaku tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk membawa-bawa baju berlumuran darah di sekitar kantornya. Dan kita tinggal memastikan siapa pemilik dari baju itu." Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

Brukk

Shin Min Ah menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah, dengan kepala yang tertunduk. "Ya kalian benar. Akulah yang tidak sengaja membunuhnya. Kami bertengkar karena ia yang berniat mengambil jabatanku di perusahaan ini. Dia bilang akan menggunakan cara apapun untuk mengusirku dari sini, walau harus membunuhku." Air mata kini mengalir dari kedua mata Min Ah.

"Nah. Karena pelakunya sudah terungkap. Sebaiknya kalian bawa pelaku ini keluar." Suruh Min Ah terhadap dua orang yang sedari tadi menjaga ruangan Donghae.

"Tunggu!" Suara Kyu terdengar. "Apa maksudmu membawanya keluar? Kau harus membiarkan polisi yang mengurusnya." Cegah Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan Min Ah yang hendak dibawa.

"Mereka orang jahat!" Teriak Min Ah tiba-tiba. "Wanita itu bukan pemilik perusahaan ini, ia sedang membajak kantor ini bersama teman-temannya!" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Eun Hee.

"Hyung! Kyu!" Donghae berlari mendekati adik dan kakaknya tersebut. "Hae, bagaimana kau bisa keluar?" Tanya Jungsoo. "Ketika para penjaga itu pergi, aku langsung mengakali kunci pintu itu dengan peralatan yang ada. Terima kasih pada Kyuhyun yang mengajariku selama ini." Donghae tersenyum sambil merangkul adiknya tersebut.

Baik Kyuhyun, Jungsoo dan Hae kini menatap ke arah Eun Hee yang kini tengah menyeringai puas. "Jadi aku benar." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar tenang saat mengatakannya.

"Awalnya aku kira kebohonganmu hanya untuk menguji kami para detektif, tapi ternyata ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu." Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Kebohongan apa yang kau maksud Kyu?" Tanyanya.

"Kau bilang belum menikah. Tapi kenyataannya kau sudah. Terlihat dari jari manis yang kau tempeli dengan plester. Itu untuk menyembunyikan jari manismu yang mengecil akibat terlalu sering memakai cincin." Kyu menatap Eun Hee datar. " Kau juga bukan pemilik dari perusahaan ini, karena berdasarkan pencarianku di situs tidak ada pemilik perusahaan furniture di daerah Gangnam yang seorang wanita." Sementara Eun Hee menatap Kyu dengan wajah bangga.

"Dan terakhir, usiamu bukan 25 tahun. Kau memakai topeng kulit untuk menyamarkan wajahmu. Terlihat dari kulit wajahmu yang lebih tebal beberapa mili dari kulit lehermu." Kini Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap Eun Hee. "Entah atas motivasi apa kau meminta kami datang ke kantor ini, semua yang kau bicarakan tentang terror itu sama sekali tidak ada. Bisa dibilang itu hanya untuk penyempurnaan rencanamu saja."

"Apa aku salah?" Tanya Kyu santai.

Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun kagum, bagaimana bisa ia menilai seseorang yang hanya baru beberapa menit ia temui. Membuatnya semakin penasaran siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Sama sekali tidak nak." Suara bernada bass dan rendah namun tegas itu membuat Jungsoo dan Hae seketika menengok ke arah suara. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang justru hanya membesarkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar. Tanpa melihat siapa pemilik suara itu, Kyuhyun sangat tahu siapa orang tersebut. Namun Kyuhyun tidak berani untuk melihat laki-laki itu, dirinya merasa sangat kecil dan penakut saat ini. Ia bahkan berharap kalau semua ini mimpi.

"Aku sempat khawatir ketika mendengar kabar bahwa kau tidak datang." Lanjut laki-laki tersebut.

Jungsoo yang melihat keanehan pada Kyu langsung menyentuh pundak magnaenya itu. Dan ia terkejut ketika dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh keringat dan wajah yang menandakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Tidak pernah ia melihat magnaenya setakut ini, wajah datar dan dinginnya tidak lagi ia lihat saat ini.

"Kau kenapa kyu?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Pergi...Per..gi da..ri sini hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun. Jungsoo yang berada di sebelahnya bingung dengan perkataan Kyu. "Apa maksudmu Kyu? Jelaskan padaku." Kata Jungsoo sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan adiknya.

"Ternyata kau belum berubah sama sekali. Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya laki-laki bersuara bass yang berbaju serba hitam tersebut. "Kelihatannya kau sangat sehat." Lanjutnya sambil mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan membuat Jungsoo harus menjauh. Perlahan ia mulai menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun dan membalikkan badannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun terlihat bergetar saat pria tersebut menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Kyu..." Gumam Jungsoo. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya terlihat sangat ketakutan. Tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang melarangnya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka saat seseorang mengalihkan pandangannya saat berbicara denganku." Ucpa pria tersebut sambil mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya ditundukkan ke bawah. "Buka matamu!" Perintahnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan dapat dilihatnya wajah yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Wajah tegas dan penuh namun terlihat tampan bahkan diusianya yang sudah cukup tua.

"Dan kau melupakanku Baby?" Eun Hee yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai angkat bicara dan turut mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu aku memakai topeng, tapi tidak tahu siapa aku?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Eun Hee dengan bingung. Seulas senyum terpancar di bibir Eun Hee. Dengan cepat ia membuka topeng kulit yang sudah cukup lama menempel di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ingat?" Tanyanya ketika wajah aslinya sudah terlihat. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya lebar ketika melihat wajah asli dari Eun Hee.

"M..Mm.." Gumamnya kacau. "Mom!" Lanjut wanita tersebut. "Kau masih diperbolehkan memanggilku seperti itu Marc." Kini tangan wanita itu beralih mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut. Terlihat tatapan rindu terpancar dari wajah wanita itu maupun dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyu berani menatap wajah sang wanita.

"Tunggu!" Donghae yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan drama di depannya kini mulai angkat suara. "Apa-apaan ini. Kalian siapa? Dan apa hubungan kalian dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya beruntun.

"Oh. Aku melupakan 2 saudara Marc yang berada di sini." Kata pria tersebut. "Tapi aku yakin kalau dia tahu sesuatu." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Jungsoo. "Hyung jelaskan padaku!" Pinta Donghae sambil menggoyangkan badan Jungsoo.

"Aku yakin kalian ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang kutemui di Jepang beberapa hari lalu yang bernama Yutaka Abe. Setelah aku periksa data tentangnya, aku menemukan fakta bahwa ia adalah salah satu kaki tangan dari seorang mafia yang berada di sana. Saat itu ia menanyakan apakah aku mengenal Kyuhyun atau tidak." Jungsoo mengambil nafas sejenak. "Ia menyebut nama Marcus Cho sebelumnya. Dan aku yakin kalau Kyuhyun adalah Marcus Cho dan mempunyai keterkaitan dengan mafia tersebut." Lanjutnya sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Jungsoo hyung." Lirih Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap hyung tertuanya yang selama ini menjaganya. Donghae hanya bisa menahan air mata yang memaksa keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Selama ini ia menganggap Kyuhyun adalah anak baik dan polos. Tidak pernah ada di fikirannya kalau Kyuhyun pernah terkait dengan jaringan mafia.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Hae. "Kyu! Jelaskan padaku! Katakan kalau semua ini bohong!" Tuntutnya sambil mencengkram jaket Kyuhyun. "Jelaskan!"Teriaknya tepat di wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan kasar melepaskan cengkraman tangan Donghae, membuat Donghae sedikit terhuyung.

"Pergi." Gumam Kyuhyun. "Pergi dari sini hyung!" Gumaman Kyuhyun berubah menjadi teriakan frustasi. Ia menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh Donghae.

"Kau fikir semudah itu?" Ucap pria tersebut. "Kau tahu apa hukuman bagi orang asing yang mengetahui identitas kita kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Jangan lakukan apapun pada mereka." Kyuhyun kini sudah mulai memberanikan diri menatap pria tersebut. "Kumohon." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Jangan pernah memohon Marc!" Bentak pria tersebut.

"Kyu. Jelaskan padaku!" Teriak Jungsoo tiba-tiba. "Aku hanya mengetahui kalau kau pernah terlibat dalam jaringan mafia, tapi aku ingin kau menjelaskan bagaimana bisa kau bergabung dengan kelompok seperti ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Mereka membunuh orang tuaku saat aku berumur 12 tahun. Entah atas dasar apa mereka membunuhnua. Tapi mereka tidak membunuhku. Mereka justru membawaku ke markas mereka dan mereka mulai mengajarkanku banyak hal. Aku adalah pengatur strategi mereka dalam menyusun rencana perampokan atau pembunuhan." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kami tidak mengajarkan banyak hal padanya, karena memang dasarnya ia adalah seorang anak yang sangat cerdas. Segala strategi dan perencanaannya berjalan dengan sempurna." Lanjut pria tersebut. "Tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu ia kabur dariku setelah sebelumnya ia hampir melubangi jantungku. Beruntung aku masih punya kesempatan untuk membawanya kembali." Kyuhyun menatap pria itu sengit.

"Kenapa?" Jungsoo bertanya. "Aku muak di buat menjadi orang jahat oleh mereka. Sampai suatu hari aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari mereka, karena tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk terus bersama mereka." Jawab Kyuhyun. " Tapi mereka bersikukuh melarangku, sampai akhirnya terjadi sedikit pertarungan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku menembaknya. Aku pikir aku telah membunuhnya karena aku mengarahkan moncong pistol tepat di jantungnya." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Tapi ternyata meleset." Lanjutnya pelan. "Lalu aku memutuskan untuk kabur ke Korea, karena hanya itu bahasa lain yang aku kuasai selain Jepang. Sampai akhirnya kau menemukanku yang hampir mati di jalanan." Suaranya kini terdengar parau.

"Peristiwa yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatanku. Padahal selama ini aku memperlakukannya dengan baik." Ucap pria tersebut.

"Bohong!" Bentak Kyuhyun ke arah pria itu. "Kau memperlakukanku dengan baik pada awalnya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kau menyiksaku. Kau bahkan sering memukulku. Hanya jika ada Mom kau tidak melakukannya." Lanjutnya dengan nada suara meninggi.

"Kau menyakitinya Katou?!" Wanita yang di panggil Mom oleh Kyu bertanya kepada laki-laki yang disebutnya Katou. "Kau berani menyakitinya huh? Kau bilang dia kabur karena lelah dengan pekerjaannya!" lanjutnya geram.

"Itu alasan utamaku. Aku lelah dengan perintah kalian. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh seperti kalian. Sudah cukup kalian membuatku menjadi boneka yang bisa kalian mainkan sepuasnya." Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Wanita yang dipanggil Mom oleh Kyu masih mengelus rambut Kyu dengan lembut, Kyuhyun tidak menolak.

"Baiklah. Kita permudah saja. Marc, kau ikut denganku dengan tenang dan mereka selamat." Sahut Katou tenang sambil menunjuk ke arah Donghae dan Jungsoo.

"Atau mereka harus merasakan akibatnya jika kau menolak cara halus." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

**TBC**

Gimana gimana...masa lalunya kyu udah terbongkar kan,huhu

Aneh ga sey jalan ceritanya...kalo aneh mohon dimaafkan ya..

Ini sudah mendekati chapter terakhir.

Haekyu : Ga papa kok ^^ ayo udah kejawab di chap ini kan. Makasih atas reviewnya J

EvMar : Iya ga papa. Makasih udah review ^^

Nakazawa Ryu : Nanti kibum pke otaknya siapa kalo di pinjem,, hehe. Makasih udah review ^^

heeeHyun : Thanks atas review sama dibilang keren ^^ Padahal saya sama sekali ga percaya diri bikin cerita begini. Kkk

AngelLeeteuk : Ahh maaf kalo kelamaan. Tugas kantor menumpuk. *bow* Thanks udah review ^^

Schagarin : Wah jd bayangin kyu makan es krim gtu ney..hehe Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan tamat ney ga sanggup juga kalau panjang-panjang..lol.. Makasih udah review ^^

Kyuzi : Siapa dulu yang ngajarin Kyu… *tepok2dada*..kk pertanyaannya udah kejawab semua blom..he Makasih atas reviewnya ^^

Dew'yelow : Iya si hae tbar psona mulu. Untung ganteng..kkk Thanks atas reviewnya ^^

Guest : Nah udah mulai keliatan kan masa lalu kyu.. makasih udah review ^^

Jmhyewon : Tebar koin hat ism cnta kyu aj,,klo prlu kyunya tebarin ke rumah..kkk Thanks atas reviewnya ^^

Bella : Asik. Kalo ini udah termasuk pnjang blom..ini knpa ya pda demen bnget kyu ny menderita..huhu kasian kyu *pukpukkyu* Thanks reviewnya ^^

Asa : Sudah terjawab di chap ini kah? Keke Thanks atas reviewnya ^^

Aisah92 : Mungkin iya kya haibara jga..cm bdany tbuh kyu g mengecil..huhu lcu x ya ngbayangin kyu jdi mngecil gtu,,mtanya msih sipit..kkk Thanks reviewnya ^^

Gyurievil : Selalu di tunggu kok..kk Makasih udah review ^^

Kadera : Maaf ya lama..huhu Ayo feelingnya bener ga ney..kkk Makasih udah review ^^

Blackyuline : Don't cry kyu nya..hmmm..lnjut ga yaaa..kkk makasih udah review ^^

Anonymouss : Om sooman? Aigooo bneran d lmpar jruk klo bneran om sooman tuh,,kkk thanks udah review ^^

Ienonkyu : Hasil bayangan imajinasi seorang saya tentang kyu..kkk yeee semangat! Makasih udah review ^^

Arimfishy : sebenarnya kyu itu adalah…. Pembantu tetangga sblah rmah saya..*ditendangkyu* makasih udah review ^^

Nazimah Elfish : Yup. Kyuhyun stan yang sdah ckup berumur..kk makasih udah review ^^

Oke. Ditunggu reviewnya. Buat semangat nulis saya.

Buat yang libur panjang selamat berlibur.

Arigatouuuuu *bowbarengteukkyuhae*


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle : Story Of The Three Detectives**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo. Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Actions.**

**Summary : Tiga pemuda berprofesi sebagai Detective Muda. Berbagai kasus mereka tangani. Bagaimana petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan kasus.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Mereka kembali. Orang-orang yang selama ini membuat masa lalu yang kelam untukku, kini tepat berada di hadapanku. Perasaan takut kini menghinggapiku. Aku tidak mau mereka membawaku kembali, sudah cukup selama ini mereka mempermainkanku seenak mereka.

Tapi kini justru aku harus terjebak kembali bersama mereka. Mereka tidak akan mungkin melepaskanku begitu saja dan tidak akan mudah untuk melarikan diri lagi dari mereka. Tapi yang lebih ku khawatirkan adalah keberadaan kedua orang yang telah menjagaku selama ini, Jungsoo dan Hae hyung.

"Baiklah. Kita permudah saja. Marc, kau ikut denganku dengan tenang dan mereka selamat." Sahut Katou tenang sambil menunjuk ke arah Donghae dan Jungsoo.

"Atau mereka harus merasakan akibatnya jika kau menolak cara halus." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Tubuhku terasa menegang saat mendengar kata-katanya. Inilah yang kutakutkan sejak awal. Tapi aku masih sedikit beruntung karena ia memberikanku pilihan. Setidaknya saat ini Jungsoo dan Hae masih bisa selamat. Kuhembuskan nafasku pelan, ini seperti bukan sebuah pilihan untukku.

"Asal kalian berjanji tidak akan menyentuh mereka setelah ini." Ucapku pelan. Seakan mengerti dengan maksudku kini katou tersenyum puas ke arahku.

"Aku tidak akan melanggar janji jika mereka mau tutup mulut mereka selamanya." Katanya dingin.

"Tunggu! Maksudmu kau akan kembali pada mereka? Jangan lakukan hal gila Kyu!" Ucapan Jungsoo hyung membuatku menatapnya lelah. Tidakkah ia sadar kalau aku berusaha melindungi nyawanya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan hyung. Mengertilah." Kataku sambil menatapnya. Kulihat Donghae sudah mulai memerah matanya. "Tapi kita bisa melawan mereka bersama Kyu." Hae berkata dengan menatapku memohon. Cih! Melawan mereka sama saja seperti bunuh diri.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku pelan. Aku melirik ke arah wanita yang aku panggil Mom, dia tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Melalui senyumnya ia berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ku alihkan pandanganku lagi ke Jungsoo dan Donghae hyung. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati mereka dan memegang tangan keduanya.

"Terima kasih selama ini kalian mau menjagaku." Air mataku mendesak ingin keluar, namun sekuat mungkin kutahan. "Jangan lakukan ini pada kami Kyu." Ucap Jungsoo hyung sambil menghapus air mata yang telah menetes di pipinya.

"Aku tidak boleh menjadi seorang egois. Aku tidak akan mempertaruhkan nyawa banyak orang hanya untuk manusia sepertiku." Kataku. Dengan tiba-tiba Donghae hyung memelukku dan terisak di bahuku. Ku lepaskan pelukannya dan ku tatap mata sembabnya.

"Tolong jangan lakukan apapun. Anggap kalian tidak pernah bertemu denganku. Jangan lakukan apapun yang membahayakan kalian. Jangan buat pengorbananku hari ini sia-sia." Ku lihat mereka menganggukan kepala mereka mengerti. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka bisa mengerti keadaanku. Tidak hanya nyawa mereka berdua yang dipertaruhkan jika aku melawan, namun juga beberapa pegawai yang berada di sini. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Panggil polisi setelah aku dan yang lainnya pergi dari sini. Ceritakan tentang pembunuhan itu saja. Jangan katakan apapun tentangku." Ku lepaskan tautan tanganku dan berjalan mendekati Katou dan lainnya. Ku ambil nafas dalam sebelum menganggukan kepalaku sekali padanya. Mengerti dengan kode yang kuberikan, kami kini keluar dari kantor dan berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah tersedia di luar. Mom menggandeng tanganku dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya padaku. Ada sekitar 10 orang kini mengikuti di belakangku.

Kutengokkan sekali lagi kepalaku untuk melihat kedua orang yang ku anggap sebagai kakakku.

"Terima kasih." Gumamku pelan sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah mereka. Dan setelah ini kehidupanku akan berubah kembali. Entah lebih baik atau justru akan menjadi mimpi buruk yang membuatku terjebak selamanya di dalamnya.

Author POV

Jungsoo dan Donghae melihat kepergian Kyuhyun dengan miris. Orang yang selama ini mereka anggap sebagai adik kandung ternyata salah satu anggota mafia. Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun bersama para mafia itu, Jungsoo menelpon pihak kepolisian untuk meneruskan kasus yang terjadi di kantor furniture tersebut.

"Hyung." Gumam Donghae. "Ini mimpi kan?" Tanyanya. Air mata sedari tadi keluar dari kedua mata indahnya. "Mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir ketika aku membuka mataku lagi kan?" Jungsoo mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan erat, mengusap punggung Donghae bermaksud mengurangi intensitas tangisannya.

"Aku juga berharap sepertimu Hae. Tapi ini kenyataan yang harus kita terima." Ucap Jungsoo menenangkan.

"Ta..Tapi..Nanti si..apa yang ak..an mengu..sili kita. Baru beberapa menit, ta..pi aku su..dah merin..dukan..nya hyung." Bukannya tenang Donghae justru semakin terisak. Jungsoo kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi Donghae.

"Untuk kalian yang berada di sini. Jangan katakan apapun mengenai kejadian selain pembunuhan yang tidak disengaja tadi. Kalau kalian masih ingin hidup, lebih baik tutup mulut kalian selamanya tentang para mafia tadi. Mengerti?" Jungsoo memberi perintah pada karyawan yang masih berada di sana. Dan secara kompak mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka mengerti.

"Hyung, kita akan mencari Kyuhyun setelah ini kan?" Tanya Hae mengharap. Jungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Akan ku seret dia kembali ke mansion suatu hari nanti Hae. Aku berjanji!" Donghae tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Ingat Hae. Jangan katakan apapun pada polisi nanti tentang Kyuhyun. Kau tidak mau ia dalam bahaya kan." Donghae langsung mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah kedatangan polisi ke kantor tersebut, mereka langsung membawa Shin Min Ah sang pembunuh ke kantor polisi dan korban yang langsung di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk diotopsi. Sementara Jungsoo dan Donghae mengikuti polisi ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan.

Sesampainya di kantor polisi mereka bertemu dengan Jaeng Woo yang kebetulan sedang bertugas. Mereka membungkukkan badan memberi salam.

"Jadi, kasus tidak disengaja huh?" Tanya Jaeng Woo. "Ne. Kami sedang jalan-jalan sekitar Gangnam dan tanpa sengaja melihat kasus pembunuhan di salah satu perkantoran." Jawab Jungsoo lancar.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian, tapi lain kali kalian harus menyerahkan kasus seperti ini pada polisi terlebih dahulu." Perintah Jaeng Woo.

"Maafkan kami Jaeng-ssi, kami benar-benar panik saat itu." Donghae menjawab.

"Tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana magnae kalian? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama." Jungsoo dan Donghae langsung menatap satu sama lain mendengar pertanyaan Jaeng Woo.

"Dia sedang tidak ikut kami. Dia masih mengistirahatkan dirinya pasca kejadian penculikan tempo lalu." Jaeng Woo mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban dari Jungsoo.

Beberapa pertanyaan berhasil mereka jawab dengan lancar dan tidak ada jawaban yang terkait dengan Kyuhyun dan para mafia yang membawanya.

"Baiklah. Kami sudah selesai memeriksa kalian. Kembalilah pulang dan beristirahat. Kalau masih ada yang kurang, kami akan menghubungi kalian lagi." Jaeng Woo mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungsoo dan Donghae yang disambut oleh kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya Jaeng-ssi. Kami pamit." Ucap Jungsoo.

"Sama-sama. Hubungi aku kalau kalian sedang dalam masalah." Kata Kepala Kepolisian Seoul tersebut dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya.

Akhirnya Jungsoo dan Donghae meninggalkan kantor kepolisian tersebut. Donghae masih terlihat lesu dan terlihat sangat kacau. Jungsoo yang melihatnya menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Hae, jangan seperti ini. Lebih baik kau memikirkan cara untuk membawa adik kecil kita kembali. Kau merindukannya bukan?" Tanya Jungsoo sambil memegang wajah Donghae. Donghae menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Jungsoo tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi, lebih baik kita sekarang kembali ke mansion dan memikirkan cara agar kita bisa membawa kyuhyun kembali." Donghae kembali menganggukan kepalanya, namun kali ini disertai dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang." Jungsoo menggenggam tangan Donghae dan menariknya lembut. Donghae kemudian menghapus air matanya dan membalas genggaman tangan Jungsoo. Kini keduanya harus melewati hari-hari tanpa ada magnae mereka.

'Aku akan membawamu pulang Kyu. Aku berjanji!' Ucap Donghae yakin dalam hati.

….

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di daerah Seoul, Kyuhyun melihat sebuah bangunan di depannya. Bangunan yang biasa disebut rumah itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa takut, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama untuk tinggal satu atap lagi bersama orang-orang jahat disekitarnya.

"Jangan takut. Mom akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan wanita tersebut. Diusapnya wajah wanita itu oleh Kyuhyun. "Honestly. I miss you, Mom." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Me too, Honey." Di kecupnya pipi Kyuhyun oleh wanita tersebut. Kemudian diusapnya perlahan bekas ciuman itu.

"Ayo kita masuk." Digandengnya tangan Kyuhyun secara lembut untuk masuk ke dalam rumah baru bagi Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di dalam, Kyuhyun tidak merasa senang dan hanya memasang wajah datarnya,

"Marc, kamarmu berada di ujung sana." Kata mom sambil menunjuk salah satu ruangan.

"Kau!" Tunjuk wanita tersebut pada salah satu boduguard yang berjaga di sana. "Antarkan Marc ke kamarnya." Perintahnya. Sang bodyguard mengangguk dan kemudian mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti dirinya.

"Ini kamar anda, tuan muda. Silahkan masuk." Ucap sang bodyguard sambil membuka pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar barunya dan langsung menutup pintu tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada sang bodyguard.

Kyuhyun menatap ruangan tempatnya sekarang dengan lirih. Ini berbeda dengan kamarnya saat bersama dengan Donghae dan Jungsoo. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan ketika berada di sana, berbeda dengan sekarang yang hanya terasa dingin dan sepi.

Tanpa membersihkan diri atau mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang tersedia menaruh salah satu lengan di sekitar mata dan keningnya kemudian perlahan ia menutup matanya.

Tidak ada foto dua orang laki-laki di kamarnya saat ini. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat tidur padanya lagi. Tidak ada yang berusaha mengecup keningnya ketika ia tidur. Tidak akan ada yang membenarkan selimutnya ketika ia bergerak terlalu banyak saat tidur.

Satu tetesan air mata lolos begitu saja dari mata indah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak berniat menghapusnya. Setidaknya air mata ini dapat mengurangi rasa sesak di hatinya yang serasa ingin berteriak lelah. Tetesan air mata itu kini berubah menjadi lebih deras dan hampir menutupi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, akhirnya dengan sempurna keluar dengan lancar.

"Aku merindukan kalian, hyung." Gumamnya sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya. Ia hanya berharap kali ini ia bisa bermimpi indah. Setidaknya biarkan ia tersenyum walau hanya dalam mimpi.

….

"Ini adalah target kita selanjutnya. Suruh anak itu untuk mengatur rencana. Dan kita akan langsung bergerak setelah ia selesai." Sebuah suara memenuhi salah satu ruangan di rumah baru Kyuhyun tersebut. Pria yang bernama katou itu melemparkan sebuah kertas dengan gambar sebuah bangunan lengkap dengan denah di dalamnya. Seorang lainnya yang merupakan salah satu anggotanya mengangguk mengerti dan langsung membawa kertas itu keluar dari ruangan.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat katou?" Seorang wanita kini melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Bajunya kini sudah berganti menjadi pakaian santai. "Ia baru saja kembali. Masih butuh sedikit penyesuaian." Lanjutnya sambil mendekati Katou.

"Mumpung kita masih di sini Cath, kita belum pernah bermain dengan Seoul." Sahut Katou. Perlahan wanita yang dipanggil Cath melangkah mendekati katou dan duduk di pahanya. "Aku masih ingin bermain bersamanya. Tidakkah kau merindukannya?" Ucap Cath sambil memainkan kemeja Katou.

"Merindukan otak cerdasnya? Tentu saja iya." Cath yang mendengarnya merasa sedikit kecewa dan marah. Ia pikir laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya ini benar-benar menyayangi Marcus seperti anak kandung sendiri. Perlahan ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kau marah?" Pertanyaan katou membuat langkah Cath terhenti. "Tidak. Hanya kecewa. Aku kira selama ini kau menganggapnya sebagai anak kandung, karena sampai saat ini kita belum memiliki anak. Tapi ternyata... Ya sudahlah." Cath kini benar-benar pergi meninggalkan pria tersebut yang masih asik dengan kegiatannya. Sebuah senyuman pahit bertengger di wajahnya.

Skip Time

Malam telah berganti menjadi pagi. Cath berjalan teratur menuju sebuah kamar dengan sebuah pakaian di tangannya. Terlihat beberapa bodyguard tengah berjaga di depan kamar tersebut. Dengan sekali kode dari Cath, para bodyguard itu membuka kamar pintu yang tidak terkunci tersebut.

Seorang anak laki-laki terlihat masih terlelap tidur di kasurnya. Posisinya tidak berubah selama semalaman, dengan tangan yang masih setia menutupi kedua matanya. Dengan perlahan Cath menaruh pakaian tersebut di atas meja, dan tangannya kini beralih mengelus surai rambut dari pemuda tersebut.

"Eungh.." Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir pemuda tersebut. Ia mungkin akan membentak siapapun yang menganggu tidurnya, tapi setelah ia lihat siapa yang membangunkannya, ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Bangunlah Marc, ini sudah pagi. Kau belum makan apa-apa dari kemarin." Hanya anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban perintah dari wanita tersebut. "Aku mandi dulu mom." Kata Kyuhyun. "Itu pakaianmu hari ini." Ucap Cath seraya menunjuk sebuah pakaian yang ia taruh di atas meja. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Dan kemudian Cath berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan.

Sementara Kyuhyun memandang kepergian dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sejenak ia berharap kalau semua ini benar-benar mimpi baginya. Namun ia harus sadar kalau inilah kenyataan yang harus ia terima. Dihembuskannya nafas lelah sebelum ia memasuk kamar mandi yang terdapat di kamarnya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah berganti baju dengan yang disediakan oleh Cath, Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan hendak keluar kamarnya. Dibuka pintu kamarnya dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati beberapa bodyguard yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

'Welcome back Marcus Cho.' Ucapnya dalam hati dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan para bodyguard yang membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah selesai honey?" Pertanyaan dari Cath menyambut Kyuhyun ketika ia sampai di ruang makan. Di ujung meja sudah terdapat Katou yang duduk tenang sambil memakan sarapan dengan sebuah kertas yang berada di samping piringnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Cath.

"Ini. Makanlah. Mom sudah siapkan ketika kau mandi." Ucap Cath sembari menaruh piring berisi roti tawar lengkap dengan selai coklat di dalamnya di depan tempat Kyuhyun duduk. "Thanks Mom." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Tidak ada pembicaraan ketika mereka menikmati sarapan mereka. Hanya terdengar bunyi gesekkan antara sendok dan piring memenuhi ruangan.

"Tugasmu hari ini." Suara Katou memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Ia mengangsurkan sebuah kertas bergambar denah sebuah Bank terkemuka di Korea Selatan. "Siapkan rencana sematang mungkin. Jangan terjadi kesalahan." Perintahnya datar. Perlahan Katou berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak menuju ruangan kerjanya.

Kyuhyun memandang kertas di tangannya dengan datar, setelah membacanya singkat, Kyuhyun kemudian melipat dan menaruhnya di salah satu kantung celananya.

"Kyu. Berjuanglah." Ucapan Cath membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya terkejut. "Mom..." Ucap Kyu bingung.

"Kenapa? Itu namamu saat bersama kakak angkatmu kan? Tidak boleh Mom memanggilmu seperti itu?" Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat mendengar pertanyaan kecewa keluar dari mulut Cath. "Aku suka." Gumam Kyuhyun yang hanya terdengar oleh Cath.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, setelah itu kau bebas melakukan apapun." Ucap Cath. Kyuhyun tersenyum mengiyakan. Entah mengapa tapi ia sangat senang ketika Cath memanggilnya 'Kyu'.

**Donghae POV**

Mansion terasa sangat berbeda setelah kepergian Kyu. Hanya ada aku dan Jungsoo hyung di sini. Menikmati sarapan hanya berdua saja. Sarapan pagi ini pun terasa sangat aneh, Jungsoo hyung sedari tadi hanya menikmati sarapannya diam. Tidak berbicara apapun.

"Kalau Kyu ada di sini, ia pasti akan menggerutu tidak jelas." Ucapku sambil melihat banyaknya sayuran di piringku. Jungsoo hyung yang sedang menikmati sarapannya dalam diam langsung menengok ke arahku.

"Ya. Dia selalu mengomel tidak jelas saat ada sayuran di piringnya." Kata Jungsoo hyung. Entah mengapa aku merasa enggan sarapan hari ini. Sedari tadi aku hanya memainkan benda-benda yang berada di piringku. Jungsoo hyung yang melihatku seperti ini menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Hae. Makan sarapanmu. Jangan dimainkan seperti itu." Aku menatapnya tajam. Tidakkah ia sadar kalau aku sedang merindukan magnae itu. "Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Hae. Tapi tolong jangan seperti ini. Kalau kau tidak makan, nanti bagaimana kita mencarinya kalau kau sampai sakit." Ucapnya memelas. Aku yang tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu langsung menyuapkan beberapa suap makanan ke mulutku. Ia tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana cara kita mencarinya? Tidak ada petunjuk." Tanyaku ketika kami selesai sarapan.

"Aku tidak tahu Hae. Tapi yang pasti kita tidak bisa bergerak bebas untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun saat ini." Ucapnya yang membuatku bingung. Melihatku yang kebingungan, Jungsoo hyung menarikku mendekati jendela dekat pintu utama.

"Lihatlah! Bagaimana caranya kita bisa bebas jika keadaan seperti itu." Katanya sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Dan dapat kulihat sekitar 2 orang berbaju seperti pengawal yang mengawasi mansion kami dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Haahhh." Ku hembuskan nafas setelah mengerti maksud dari Jungsoo hyung. "Masih beruntung mansion ini kedap suara, jadi kita bisa mengobrol sepuasnya." Ucap Jungsoo hyung.

"Bagaimana dengan alat penyadap?" Tanyaku. "Mansion kita hanya dapat dibuka dengan scan retina mata kau, aku dan Kyu. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membuka paksa." Ucapnya membuatku tenang. Tapi tetap saja, kami tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana dengan bebas.

"Hyung. Tidakkah kita bisa meminta bantuan pada orang lain?" Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan agar bisa mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa hae? Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan pada sembarang orang atau mereka akan melaporkan masalah ini ke polisi. Itu berbahaya untuk Kyuhyun." Mau tidak mau aku harus membenarkan perkataan Jungsoo hyung.

"Lalu, apa kita harus menyerah?" Tanyaku pasrah. "Cepat atau lambat mereka akan kembali ke Jepang atau ke negara lainnya. Dan itu akan mempersulit kita melacak keadaannya." Ucapku frustasi. Ku acak rambutku kasar.

"Hae tenanglah! Aku juga tahu hal itu. Dan aku sedang memikirkan cara terbaik saat ini. Tapi kita juga tidak bisa gegabah. Ini menyangkut nyawa kita dan Kyuhyun juga." Ucap Jungsoo hyung sambil mengusap bahuku lembut.

"Sudah. Sebaiknya kau membeli perlengkapan dan peralatan yang habis di supermarket." Perintah Jungsoo hyung.

"Eh, bukankah kemarin Kyunnie pergi belanja?" Tanyaku. "Dia hanya membeli minuman kaleng, kopi dan susu." Jawab Jungsoo hyung. Tidak ada salahnya juga kalau keluar mansion. Aku menganggukan kepalaku mengiyakan perintahnya.

"Hati-hati." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku lembut.

Perjalanan menuju supermarket memang sedikit jauh, namun aku lebih memilih berjalan kaki ketimbang naik mobil atau motor. Sambil sesekali menyapa beberapa orang yang ku kenal. Tapi aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku sejak tadi. Dengan perlahan ku tengokkan kepalaku ke belakang dan terlihat salah satu pengawal yang tadinya di depan mansionku.

'Mereka benar-benar serius.' Gumamku sambil meneruskan perjalananku menuju supermarket.

Setelah sampai, aku langsung mengambil keranjang dan menaruh beberapa barang yang kubutuhkan ke dalamnya. Sesekali aku mencoba mengingat barang apa saja yang habis di mansion.

Setelah ku rasa cukup, aku langsung berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar, namun salah satu pegawai menarik perhatianku. Dengan senyum lebarnya, ia mencoba menarik perhatian pelanggan untuk membeli produknya. Setelah berusaha mengingat-ingat, akhirnya aku tahu siapa dirinya. Perlahan ku kembangkan senyum lebarku dan bergegas berjalan ke kasir. Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku gusar saat petugas kasir ini menghitung barang belanjaanku. Aku sudah tidak sabar dan segera ingin memberitahu Jungsoo hyung.

'Aku yakin ia pasti bisa membantu kita.' Ucapku dalam hati.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Selesai sarapan, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia lengkap dengan meja di depanku. Kuperhatikan kertas di tanganku yang bergambar denah sebuah Bank yang cukup besar di Korea Selatan. Mereka berniat merampoknya di malam hari, dan memintaku untuk membuat rencana yang matang agar tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Ada beberapa kamera CCTV di sana, tersebar di beberapa sudut dan susah untuk di capai." Gumamku sambil mencoret-coret kertas.

Sedikit sulit karena ada beberapa petugas keamanan yang berjaga saat malam di sana. Dan tekhnologi keamanan mereka yang cukup canggih. Kalau keamanan mereka bisa ditembus walaupun sedikit sulit, tapi bagaimana dengan petugas keamanan yang berjaga di sana.

"Aarrgghh." Teriakku sambil menjambak rambutku frustasi. Mengapa tidak seperti dulu. Mengerjakan rencana seperti ini adalah hal yang mudah untukku di masa lalu. Namun kali ini, entah mengapa aku merasa kesulitan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghambatku, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Menyerah. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk keluar kamar dan mencoba menyegarkan fikiranku. Mungkin dengan sedikit berkeliling rumah bisa mengeluarkan ide.

"Hei." Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku. Kudongakkan kepalaku agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Mataku terbelalak kaget saat melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus berkacamata dengan pakaian formal yang melekat di badannya berada di hadapanku.

"Kau?!"

TBC

Huwaaa.. Akhirnya bisa update juga. Lebih cepat dari kemarin kan. Huhuhu

Ayo pasti pada bisa nebak donk siapa yang dilihat Kyu sama Hae. Kekeke

Ienonkyu : Pertanyaannya udah kejawab semua kan di chap ini… Yeaaa Ganbatte!keke maksih udah review ^^

Kyuzi : ga papa. Kalo mau review disini bebas review apa aja. Kkkk Rentetan pertanyaannya sudah terjawab semua kah?hohoho.. Thanks atas reviewnya ^^

Arumfishy : Kyu pilih aku… #plakk Makasih udah review ^^

Nakazawa Ryu : Tenang…tenang Teuki aman di kamar saya…keke Thanks atas reviewnya ^^

Gyurievil : Makasih reviewnya ^^

Aninkyuelf : Sad atau Happy yaaaa..hmmm lol.. Thanks atas reviewnya ^^

Jmhyewon : Aigoo saya masih normal..tidakkk #plakkk keke iya kalo pnjang-pnjang saya ga sanggup.. lol.. Thanks atas reviewnya ^^ :*

HeeeHyun : Makasih udah review ^^

Nazimah Elfish : Kalau susah-susah kasian author mikirnya kelamaan..kkkk Makasih udah review ^^

Asa : Wah Chukkae tebakannya benar *tebarbungakamboja* kkk.. Makasih reviewnya ^^

HaeKyu : Kayanya kyu bakal milih aku deh.. #plakkk makasih udah review ^^

Anonymouss : Hmm..kyu bakal milih siapa ya..kk Makasih udah review ^^

Blackyuline : Alasan kenapa kyu disiksa, sepertinya belum ada di chap ini. Thanks reviewnya ^^

Kyukyu712 : Bukan. Orang tuanya Kyu –di fic ini- sudah di bunuh sma mafia itu. Mom itu seperti wanita yang mengurus Kyu selama di jepang. Makasih atas reviewnya ^^

Dew'yellow : Iya tampang si ikan kan rda2 polos o'on gtu..jdi gampang buat bahan sandreaan..kk *digorokfishy* Besok2 ga nulis TBC deh..tpi..Bersambung..lol Makasih udah review ^^

Yuki Yeosin : *hugback* ..kk ga papa kok.. Saya juga terkadang susah untuk review melalui HP,,apalagi d wordpress..hehe Makasih udah review ^^

Kadera : Hanya kasus Bom chap awal yang di ambil dari conan. Kalau yang ini mungkin hanya tokohnya yang mirip. Yaitu si haibara yang kabur dari organisasi hitam itu..kkk Atau mungkin juga iya ya.. kebanyakan baca jadi lupa..hehe Makasih udah review ^^

Guest : Emang pada demen bnget kalo disetiap fic, kyu itu menderita..ckckck poor kyu *pukpukkyu* Makasih udah review ^^

Bella : Bukan ibu tiri, tapi semacam orang yang di anggap Ibu sama Kyu, karena selama Kyu di sana, Cuma si mom yang baik sama dia.. kkk Makasih udah review ^^

ParkYeonrin : Ga papa kok nebak-nebak..ga dosa..hehehe Makasih udah review ^^

Kitsune Syhufellrs : Makasih udah review ^^

Angeeletuk : Pas aku baca ulang juga ngerasa bngung sndiri..lol Makasih udah review ^^

Shizuku M : Makasih atas reviewnya ya ^^

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review. Ditunggu reviewnya di chapter ini.

Menerima reviewan apapun termasuk masukan/kritikan kok. Hehe

Sudah mendekati chap akhir nih. Pengen bikin fic lagi, tapi belum ada ide. Huhu

Oke. Arigatoouuuu *bowbarengkyu*


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle : Story Of The Three Detectives**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo. Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Actions.**

**Summary : Tiga pemuda berprofesi sebagai Detective Muda. Berbagai kasus mereka tangani. Bagaimana petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan kasus.**

**(Still) Kyuhyun POV**

"Kau?!" Ucapku tidak percaya sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Tidak sopan. Aku ini lebih tua darimu." Ucapnya sambil menurunkan telunjukku yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau. Bukankah kau salah satu tersangka saat kasus di kantor furniture itu?" Tanyaku. "Kalau tidak salah namamu Kim Kibum kan?" Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berada di sini?" Dia tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku menyerngitkan dahiku heran melihat ia tertawa.

"Hanya dua tahun, dan kau melupakanku?" Ucapnya sambil melepas kacamatanya. Jas yang tadinya ia kenakan, kini ia lepaskan. Dasi yang terpasang di kerah kemejanya pun ia lepaskan begitu saja.

"Sudah ingat, Cho?" Panggilan pada akhir dari pertanyaannya, membuatku menatapnya tidak percaya. Melihatku seperti ini, ia tertawa pelan.

"Kau.. Bryan Trevor?!" Tanyaku setengah berteriak. Hanya ia yang memanggilku seperti itu.

"Kau berlebihan Cho." Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau sangat berubah. Kalau kau tidak memanggilku Cho, aku tidak akan mengenalimu."

Bryan Trevor adalah seseorang yang hampir sama sepertiku. Ia direkrut sekitar 1 tahun sebelum aku bergabung. Seorang pengatur strategi dan perencana yang handal. Namun terkadang ia juga ikut dalam beroperasi jika dibutuhkan, tidak seperti aku yang seperti disembunyikan oleh mereka. Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi yang aku tahu ia direkrut ketika Katou menemukannya di sebuah perlombaan cerdas cermat. Dia memang lebih tua dariku beberapa bulan.

Setelah pertemuan tadi, ia mengajakku untuk mengobrol di dalam kamarku. Awalnya kami hanya membicarakan tentang dirinya yang semakin sibuk ketika aku melarikan diri dari mereka.

" Bagaimana denganmu Cho? Kurasa kehidupanmu lebih baik setelah kabur." Tanyanya.

"Jauh lebih baik Bryan. Tapi apa gunanya kalau aku harus berakhir di sini juga." Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Setidaknya kau lebih 'hidup' sekarang." Katanya yang membuatku bingung.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu memasang expressi seperti itu. Dan tatapan matamu yang sekarang, seperti ada kehidupan di dalamnya." Lanjutnya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Apa aku dulu manusia yang sangat datar, sampai tidak bisa membuat expressi wajah.

"Ternyata ada gunanya juga kau melarikan diri dari sini."

"Kau tahu jelas apa tujuanku melarikan diri Bryan." Ucapku menatapnya.

"Tentu saja. Dan aku tebak, kau sedikit demi sedikit mulai melupakannya." Katanya yang membuatku sedikit emosi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Namun, pertemuanku dengan dua kakak angkatku itu yang membuatku ragu." Elakku. Bryan tersenyum meremehkan ke arahku. "Kau lebih menyayangi mereka dibanding wanita yang kau sebut Mom, huh?" Ucapnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan kedua orang itu menanggung kesalahan yang sama sekali mereka tidak lakukan." Jawabku. Apa benar aku mulai menyayangi mereka.

"Kau berubah Cho, sangat berubah. Tapi jujur aku lebih suka kau yang sekarang." Ucapnya sambil beranjak keluar kamarku. Aku menghembuskan nafasku saat ia sudah benar-benar pergi.

Tujuan awalku berani melarikan diri dari organisasi ini adalah untuk mengeluarkan wanita yang kusebut Mom itu. Dia tidak layak berada di sini. Dia hanya menjadi nafsu seorang Katou kalau ada rencana yang gagal. Namun tiba-tiba aku merasa ragu melakukannya, entah karena takut atau aku memang sudah terlanjur menyayangi kedua kakak angkatku itu.

Dan sekarang tujuanku harus kukubur dalam-dalam. Melarikan diri dari sini lagi, sama saja dengan membunuh kedua hyungku. Aku yakin ada beberapa pengawal yang sedang mengawasi mereka.

'Semoga mereka bisa berjaga diri.' Ucapku dalam hati. Dan sekarang aku akan memulai membuat rencana perampokan Bank itu. Walaupun sekarang sedikit sulit, tapi aku harus melakukannya dengan baik.

**Author POV**

Sepeninggalannya dari kamar Kyuhyun, Kibum hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun di tengah perjalanannya ia bertemu dengan Cath yang hendak menemui Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah menemuinya Bryan?" Tanya Cath sambil tersenyum. Kibum hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Cath kembali bertanya.

"Perubahan positif untuknya. Namun tidak bagi organisasi ini." Jawab Kibum. Cath tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum.

"Positif untukku juga tentunya." Ucap Cath. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Lanjutnya sambil mengacak rambut Kibum lembut.

"Kalau kau berniat menemuinya. Lebih baik kau batalkan." Kata Kibum saat melihat Cath berjalan melewatinya. "Biarkan ia sendiri saat ini." Lanjutnya. Cath mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menjauhi kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun beruntung memilikinya." Gumam Kibum sambil tersenyum lirih.

Kibum langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar Kyuhyun. Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia dengan sebuah meja lengkap dengan peralatan laptop di atasnya. Dinyalakannya laptop tersebut dan mulai menggerak-gerakkan mousenya. Sesekali ia mengetikkan beberapa kata yang hanya ia anggap perlu. Matanya tidak lepas dari layar 14'' di depannya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, tapi ia terlihat begitu serius.

"Dia tidak berhak berada di sini." Gumamnya yang hanya didengar olehnya.

...

Setelah niatnya untuk menemui Kyuhyun batal, kini Cath berjalan menuju ruang kerja suaminya. Dapat ia lihat katou tengah sibuk dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Tanya Cath sambil mendekat. Kini ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang suami.

"Banyak permintaan dari Jepang maupun negara lain. Aku hanya bingung mana yang harus kita ambil." Jawab Katou. Matanya masih setia melihat tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak rapi di kertas.

"Santailah sedikit. Kita nikmati saja waktu kita selama di Seoul." Ucap Cath.

"Apa anak itu belum memberitahukan rencananya?" Tanya Katou tidak mengindahkan usulan Cath. Cath mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak mengerti. "Tadi aku ingin menemuinya, tapi Kibum bilang Kyu sedang ingin sendiri." Jawabnya.

"Kyu?" Katou mengalihkan pandangannya ke Cath. "Ah. Maksudku Marc." Jawab Cath gelagapan. "Kau benar-benar menyayangi anak itu huh?" Tanya Katou penuh selidik.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Untuk apa bertanya. Lagipula bukankah kau dulu juga sangat menyayanginya?" Cath balik bertanya. "Hanya untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman bersama kita saat pertama kali. Kau tahu kan apa penyebab aku membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan membawa dia masuk ke organisasi kita." Jawab Katou.

"Sangat tahu." Jawab Cath. "Kau menemukan bakatnya secara tidak sengaja saat ia masih di sekolah. Lalu kau menemui kedua orang tuanya untuk meminta anaknya secara baik-baik. Namun tentu saja mereka menolak." Cath mengambil nafas sejenak. "Lalu kau membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan membawa paksa Marc untuk masuk ke dalam organisasimu." Lanjutnya. Katou menyeringai mendengar perkataan Cath.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, mengapa harus bertanya. Kau saja yang terlalu menganggapnya sebagai anak kandungmu."

"Kau belum memberiku keturunan sampai saat ini. Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mafiamu. Kita bahkan belum pernah melakukan hal yang seharusnya sudah dilakukan oleh layaknya suami-istri. Kau hanya menyentuhku saat ada satu rencana yang gagal. Hanya sebatas menyentuh sebagai pelampiasan." Ucap Cath menahan tangisnya. "Tidak bisakah kau mengerti betapa aku ingin memiliki seorang anak. Aku kesepian karena selalu kau tinggal. Hanya semenjak kedatangan Marc di tengah-tengah kita, membuatku merasa tidak kesepian lagi. Tidakkah kau mengerti hal itu?" Lanjutnya setengah berteriak.

"Kalau kau menanyakan aku mengerti atau tidak, aku sangat mengerti Cath. Tapi yang tidak kuinginkan adalah kalau kau terlalu banyak menyayanginya." Ucap Katou. Kini perhatiannya sudah penuh pada sang istri dibanding kertas-kertas di mejanya. "Aku tidak ingin ada pengkhianat di organisasiku Cath." Lanjutnya tertahan.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan pengkhianat? Aku tulus menyayanginya. aku tidak ingin dia pergi dari sisiku."

"Itulah yang tidak ku inginkan. Ketika kau menginginkan ia selalu berada di sisimu, bukan tidak mungkin kau akan melarikan diri dari sini dan memilih membongkar semuanya pada polisi."

"Aku bahkan rela mati demi Marc." Ucap Cath pelan sambil melenggang pergi dari ruangan kerja suaminya. Walaupun pelan, namun cukup bagi Katou untuk mendengarnya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang telah mendengarkan perbincangan mereka dengan jelas.

...

**Donghae POV**

Dengan setengah berlari, akhirnya aku sampai di mansion tempat aku tinggal bersama Jungsoo hyung. Dengan segera aku menggedor-gedor pintu dengan keras, membuat Jungsoo hyung mungkin kaget setengah mati.

"Ya! Kau bisa membuka pintunya sendiri Hae!" Semburnya. Aku yang masih lelah akibat berlari tidak terlalu peduli bentakan Jungsoo hyung, aku masih sibuk mengatur nafasku.

"Jung..so hyu..ng. Tutup pintunya." Perintahku. Jungsoo hyung berdecak pelan namun masih mau mengikuti perintahku.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Jungsoo heran melihat aku yang terlihat terburu-buru. "Kau di kejar seseorang?" aku menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan menaruh terlebih dahulu barang belanjaan yang tadi kubeli.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa yang bisa membantu kita hyung. Membantu setidaknya mencari informasi dimana Kyuhyun berada saat ini." Jungsoo hyung membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataanku.

"Siapa? Apa kau yakin ia orang yang tepat?" Aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku cepat. "Aku dan Kyuhyun pernah bertemu dengannya." Lanjutku.

"Siapa? Siapa?" Tanya Jungsoo hyung tidak sabar.

"Mmm... Aku sedikit lupa namanya. Ia pemuda imut yang jago bela diri. Aku bertemu dengannya saat kasus perdagangan manusia" Ucapku sambil berpikir. Aku benar-benar lupa namanya.

"Maksudmu, yang kau bilang Kyuhyun rela bertukar posisi dengannya?" Aku langsung mengangguk. "Tapi, aku lupa siapa namanya." Kutaruh jari telunjukku di dagu dan berpikir keras.

"Sungmin?" Tanya Jungsoo. Aku langsung menjentikkan jariku di depan wajah Jungsoo hyung.

"Ah. Itu dia hyung. Lee Sungmin. Dia orang yang tepat untuk membantu kita. Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatnya di Supermarket ketika sedang menawarkan barang." Jungsoo hyung menyerngitkan dahinya bingung.

"Bukankah ia anak orang kaya. Mengapa ia bekerja di Supermarket?" Tanyanya. Aku menaikkan bahuku tanda tidak tahu. "Aku tidak perduli tentang hal itu. Yang penting kita harus segera menemuinya hyung." Ucapku.

"Ya. Kurasa dia orang yang tepat. Tapi pertanyaannya, bagaimana kita menemuinya diam-diam kalau kita diawasi seperti ini?" Tanya Jungsoo hyung sambil melirik ke luar rumah.

"Tadi aku sempat menanyakan nomer telfon Sungmin pada kasir." Kurogoh saku dan mengeluarkan ponsel. "Kita tinggal menghubunginya dan meminta ia untuk datang ke mansion kita." Lanjutku.

"Tapi para pengawal itu bisa curiga kalau ada yang masuk ke mansion kita hae." Aku berpikir mendengar perkataan hyung.

"Bukankah mansion kita ini juga tempat kerja kita hyung. Dia bisa berpura-pura datang sebagai klien yang meminta bantuan pada kita. Kita beritahu Sungmin sebelumnya hyung."

"Baiklah. Kita coba cara ini. Kau hubungi dia dan beritahu apa saja yang harus dia katakan ketika sampai di mansion kita." Ku anggukan kepalaku mengerti dan mulai menghubungi Sungmin.

Setelah bernegoisasi dengan Sungmin, akhirnya ia mengerti dengan situasi ini dan bersedia membantu kami menemukan Kyuhyun. Ia berjanji akan datang malam hari nanti, karena ia masih harus bekerja. Kuharap dengan cara ini, kami bisa mengembalikan magnae kami lagi.

**Author POV**

Sesuai janjinya, Sungmin datang pada malam hari menggunakan mobilnya dengan pakaian formal yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia parkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan mansion. Setelah keluar dari dalam mobil, ia langsung dihadang oleh dua orang berpakaian seperti pengawal.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka." Kalian yang siapa? Apa kalian termasuk orang-orang detektif yang tinggal di mansion ini?" Tanya Sungmin. Keduanya kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Ada tujuan apa kau kesini?" Sungmin berpura-pura menghembuskan nafasnya keras. "Tentu saja untuk meminta tolong para detektif itu untuk menyelesaikan kasusku. Kalau kalian bukan detektifnya, lalu untuk apa kalian di sini?" Kedua pengawal itu saling berpandangan mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Bukan urusanmu. Untuk apa kau datang malam-malam begini?" Tanyanya heran.

"Bukan urusan kalian. Kantor ini buka 24 jam kan? Aku hanya bisa menemui mereka di malam hari, karena harus bekerja saat pagi." Jawab Sungmin tenang. "Lebih baik kalian menyingkir. Aku mempunyai urusan dengan tiga detektif itu, bukan kalian." Lanjutnya sambil mendorong kasar tubuh kedua pengawal tersebut.

"Tiga?" Tanya salah satu pengawal bingung. Sungmin membalikkan badannya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Tentu saja. Mereka sudah sangat terkenal di Seoul. Tiga orang detektif handal yang sering membantu pihak kepolisian. Apa aku salah?" Kedua pengawal itu pergi dari hadapan sungmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sepertinya, ia tidak tahu apa-apa." Sungmin menyeringai mendengar perkataan salah satu dari mereka. Itu berarti mereka percaya kalau Sungmin memang benar hanya seorang klien yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

'Aku yang terlalu pintar atau mereka yang sangat bodoh ya.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

TOK TOK

Diketuknya pintu utama dari mansion tersebut. Tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, sang pemilik mansion langsung membuka pintunya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Jungsoo ramah. "Saya dengar ini rumah milik tiga orang dtektif handal. Maaf saya harus datang pada malam hari, tapi saya butuh bantuan kalian." Jawab Sungmin.

Jungsoo tersenyum sopan dan mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk masuk. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah pengawal yang sedari tadi terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Dan ia tersenyum puas ketika melihat raut wajah mereka yang menyiratkan kepercayaan.

"Jadi, kita bertemu lagi, Sungmin-ssi?" Tanya Donghae ketika melihat Sungmin sudah berada di dalam kediamannya. "Jadi namamu Lee Donghae. Marga kita sama kalau begitu." Sungmin duduk di salah satu sofa ketika melihat kode dari Jungsoo yang menyuruhnya duduk.

"Wah kebetulan sekali. Dan kenalkan ia Jungsoo. Hyung tertua di sini." Kata Donghae sambil menunjuk Jungsoo. Baik Jungsoo dan Sungmin saling tersenyum sebagai perkenalan mereka.

"Jadi kita langsung saja. Kau sudah mengenal adik kami Kyuhyun, bukan?" Sungmin mengiyakan pertanyaan Jungsoo. "Kami di sini membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mencari keberadaannya." Lanjut Jungsoo.

"Donghae-ssi sudah menceritakan semuanya pada saya. Saya akan membantu kalian sekuat saya. Karena Kyuhyun sendiri juga telah menolong saya tempo hari." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah seformal itu Sungmin. Anggap saja kami ini temanmu." Ucap Donghae. Sungmin tersenyum malu mendengarnya.

"Ah baiklah. Jadi aku bisa membantu apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Kami ingin kau mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun. Kami tidak bisa memberi petunjuk apa-apa padamu, karena kami juga tidak tahu sama sekali dimana Kyuhyun." Jawab Jungsoo. Ia kemudian merogoh sakunya dan meneluarkan selembar kertas bergambar sketsa dan mengangsurkannya pada Sungmin.

"Aku hanya punya sketch wajah mereka yang ku minta gambarkan pada salah satu temanku." Sungmin menerimanya dan kemudian di simpan si salah satu kantung celananya. "Ini akan mempermudah pencarianku. Akan kulakukan secepat mungkin dan langsung akan ku kabari pada kalian." Ucap Sungmin.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jungsoo tulus. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Anggap saja ini sebagai balas budi atas kejadian waktu itu. Lagipula saat bertemu Kyuhyun pertama kali, aku merasa ingin berteman dengannya." Kata sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong Sungmin, kenapa kau bekerja di Supermarket? Ku lihat kau cukup kaya." Jungsoo langsung menyikut perut Donghae ketika pertanyaannya selesai. "Tidak perlu bertanya yang tidak-tidak Hae. Tadi kau bilang tidak peduli." Desis Jungsoo. Donghae mengaduh sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

Sungmin tertawa melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Semua fasilitas memang orang tuaku yang memberikan. Namun aku ingin mencari pengalaman sendiri sebelum aku lulus kuliah. Tanpa bantuan orang tuaku tentunya. Dan ternyata aku hanya diterima bekerja di Supermarket tersebut. Tapi cukup menyenangkan untukku." Jawabnya.

"Yah terkadang mandiri itu memang lebih menyenangkan." Ucap Donghae sok bijak. Jungsoo menatapnya meremehkan.

"Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian tentang Kyuhyun, namun aku tidak mau para pengawal itu curiga." Ucap Sungmin sambil berdiri dari sofa. "Aku pulang dulu, akan kulakukan secepat mungkin." Lanjutnya sambil bersalaman dengan Jungsoo dan Hae.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami Sungmin-ssi." Ucap Jungsoo. Mereka pun kemudian mengantarkan Sungmin sampai ke depan pintu. Tidak lupa mereka saling membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda formal.

Mereka menutup pintu mansion mereka ketika melihat Sungmin telah melajukan mobilnya menjauhi mansion. Terdengar helaan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Jungsoo dan Donghae.

"Kuharap ia bisa cepat menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun, hyung." Jungsoo menatap Donghae dan mengelus rambut adiknya itu sebentar. "Kita bantu berdoa saja Hae." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

…

Sementara di kamarnya, Kyuhyun tengah berhadapan dengan secarik kertas pemberian Katou di tangannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoret-coret kertas di hadapannya, namun belum juga ia merasa puas.

"Hahhh" Ia menghembuskan nafas keras. "Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?" Tanyanya bingung sendiri.

Selama semalaman penuh, ia berkutat dengan kertas di tangannya. Menuliskan beberapa kata yang hanya dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri. Sesekali ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya jika merasa pegal. Mulutnya pun sesekali harus menguap menahan kantuk.

Tepat ketika sang mentari sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya, Kyuhyun telah selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tidak ia pedulikan lingkaran hitam yang terlihat di sekitar matanya, kini ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui salah satu pengawal yang berjaga di depan kamarnya.

"Berikan ini padanya!" Perintah Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas yang disambut anggukan dari sang pengawal. Kyuhyun kemudian kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan menikmati waktu tidurnya yang terpaksa terpakai untuk menyusun sebuah rencana.

Sang pengawal mengetuk pintu ruangan kerja Katou. Setelah terdengar perintah untuk masuk dari sang empunya ruangan, pengawal tersebut tanpa ragu membuka pintu dan menemukan sang pimpinan tengah berkutat dengan laptop di depannya.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun menyuruh saya memberikan ini pada anda, Tuan Besar." Ucapnya sambil memeberikan tersebut. Katou kemudian memberikan kode pada sang pengawal untuk pergi setelah menerima kertasnya. Sang pengawal membungkukkan badannya hormat sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja sang pimpinan tersebut.

"Ternyata ia masih bisa diandalkan." Gumamnya sambil menyeringai. Ia kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangannya.

CKLEK

Katou mengerutkan keningnya heran ketika ia tidak bisa membuka pintu kamar salah satu anggotanya. Diketukkan beberapa kali pintu tersebut sebelum sang pemilik membukanya.

"Kenapa kau kunci, Bryan?" Tanyanya sambil memandang Kibum tajam.

"Sedang berganti baju." Jawab Kibum tenang. Katou menautkan alisnya dan memandang Kibum dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak mau ambil pusing ia langsung menyerahkan beberapa kertas pemberian Kyuhyun padanya.

"Laksanakan malam ini juga. Lusa kita kembali ke Jepang." Perintah Katou yang hanya disambut anggukan kepala Kibum. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Katou langsung beranjak pergi dan kembali menuju ruangannya. Cath yang tidak sengaja melintas melewati kamar Kibum, langsung menghampirinya.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya ketika melihat kertas di tangan Kibum. Melihat kedatangan Cath yang tiba-tiba membuat Kibum sedikit berjingkat kaget. Cath tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Kibum yang terlihat sangat lucu. "Ah. I..ini susunan rencana perampokan nanti malam Cath." Jawab Kibum sedikit gugup.

"Oh. Semoga berjalan lancar." Ucap Cath sambil tersenyum manis. Kibum yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jangan lupa sarapan Bryan. Aku akan bangunkan Marc." Ucap Cath seraya membelai pipi Kibum. Kibum menutup kedua matanya seakan menikmati sentuhan Cath. Perlahan Cath berjalan menjauhi Kibum dan beranjak menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Diketuknya pintu kamar Kyuhyun berkali-kali, namun tidak ada reaksi dari dalam. Ia langsung membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci tersebut dan masuk ke dalam. Dilihatnya pemuda yang masih setia menutup matanya dan menikmati alam mimpinya.

Dibelainya rambut pemuda tersebut berkali-kali, membuat sang pemuda harus terpaksa membuka matanya. "Aku masih mengantuk, aku tidak tidur semalaman."Rengek Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Cath tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan manja dari seorang Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa untuk bangun. Kau harus makan." Ucap Cath. Kyuhyun hanya bergumam tidak jelas menanggapinya.

Selepas dari kamar Kyuhyun, Cath memutuskan untuk pergi dari mansion sebentar. Kemanapun tujuannya yang penting ia ingin merasa sendiri dan tenang saat ini.

...

SKIP TIME

Malam hari..

**Jungsoo POV**

TOK TOK

Aku dan Donghae saling memandang ketika mendengar ketukan pintu yang terdengar di mansion kami. Aku memberikan kode pada Hae untuk membukakan pintunya, ia menurut walau aku harus melihat beberapa lipatan di wajahnya.

"KAU?!" Teriakan Hae membuatku segera berlari menuju pintu. "Ada apa?Ada apa?" Tanyaku panik. Donghae melihatku dan kemudian menunjuk seseorang di hadapannya. "Ada Sungmin, Jungsoo hyung." Ucapnya polos. Aku menjitak kepalanya cukup keras mendengarnya. "Kau berlebihan. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Hae." Ia tersenyum sok polos sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Ayo Sungmin, silahkan masuk." Ucapku ramah.

Aku segera menutup pintu ketika Sungmin sudah memasuki mansion.

"Hae. Tolong buatkan minum." Perintahku. Ia mendengus sebal melihatku dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Jadi, ada yang sudah kau dapatkan, Sungmin?" Tanyaku to the point. Ia mengaggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dan mengangsurkannya padaku. "Ini alamat tempat mereka tinggal sekarang." Ucapnya.

"Kau menemukannya secepat ini?" Donghae bertanya ketika mendengar pernyataan sungmin. Aku dan Sungmin sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Hae yang tiba-tiba. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku heran. Ia menatapku dengan expressi bingung, mungkn antara ingin memberi tahu atau tidak.

"Mmmm...Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang..." Ia menggantungkan ucapannya. Donghae yang berada di sampingku menatapnya gemas. "Seorang apa Sungmin?" Tanyanya menahan emosi.

"Mmm... Hacker." Ucapnya pelan. Aku membelalakkan mataku mendengar pernyataannya, mungkin Hae juga sama sepertiku. Sungmin tertawa melihat expressi kami yang mungkin terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Ya. Aku cukup handal dalam mencari informasi seseorang. Aku tinggal melakukan scan wajah seseorang di komputerku dan dengan mudah aku bisa dapatkan petunjuk tentangnya." Jelasnya. "Tapi awalnya aku hanya dapat informasi kalau orang itu tinggal di Jepang. Jadi butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk mengetahui keberadaannya di Seoul." Lanjutnya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku mengerti, sementara Donghae masih setia dengan expressi bodohnya.

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali, kita akan pergi ke alamat itu. Tidak memungkinkan untuk kita pergi malam ini." Ucapku yang disambut anggukkan kepala dari Sungmin dan Hae. "Dan Sungmin, sebaiknya kau bermalam di mansion ini saja. Biar saja para pengawal itu curiga, besok pagi kita akan memberi pelajaran pada mereka." Lanjutku sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sungmin dan Hae berbarengan.

Author POV

Katou menggeliatkan badannya malas, ketika dirasakannya getaran dari ponselnya. Ia melirik ke arah samping tempat tidurnya dan tidak menemukan wanita yang seharusnya berada di sebelahnya.

"Hallo." Ucapnya malas.

"APA?!" Teriaknya kencang dan langsung membanting ponselnya ke lantai. Dengan langkah besar, ia berjalan keluar kamarnya tidak lupa mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di mejanya dan disimpan di kantung piyamanya, kemudian menemukan dua orang yang tengah berbincang di ruang tamu. Dengan wajah merah padam pertanda sangat marah dan tangan yang ia kepalkan sampai terlihat memutih, ia hampiri kedua pemuda tersebut yang tengah asik mengobrol, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

PLAK

Suara tangan yang mendarat sangat keras di pipi salah satu pemuda tersebut memenuhi ruangan.

TBC

Bukannya makin cepet malah makin ngaret ya. Hohoho Mian neeee

Pasti ada yang bertanya-tanya 'Perampokannya gimana?' hehe

Tenang penjelasannya di chap depan plus perbincangan antara dua pemuda itu yang pasti pada tahu siapa mereka kan.

Oiya boleh aku bertanya, waktu itu pernah baca FF yaoi terus ada bacaan Uke sama Seme, itu termasuk sebuah istilah atau ada kepanjangannya ya. #sumpahauthorgatau waktu habis baca itu ga pernah baca genre gitu lagi, karena ga tega bacanya. Kekeke sepertinya author mulai sekarang harus tega baca genre seperti itu, biar ngerti. Hihihi

Kenapa author bertanya, karena kemarin ada yang request kyu jd super uke dan alhasil author kebingungan. #katro

Okelah. Sampai sini saja. Maaf kali ini author ga bisa bales review karena udah jam pulang kerja.

Dan chap depan kayanya END nihhh #kayanyaloch hohoho

Gamsha buat yang review ^^ *bow*


	13. Chapter 13

**Tittle : Story Of The Three Detectives**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo. Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Actions.**

**Summary : Tiga pemuda berprofesi sebagai Detective Muda. Berbagai kasus mereka tangani. Bagaimana petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan kasus.**

**Kibum POV**

Haahhh

Kuhempaskan dan kusenderkan tubuhku di salah satu sofa. Hari sudah mulai pagi dan aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku untuk merampok Bank. Biasanya tidak sampai selama dan selelah ini, namun karena bocah Cho itu membuat semuanya terasa sulit.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sebuah suara membuatku kembali harus duduk tegak. Kulihat bocah Cho itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang harus kubilang dengan polos.

"Haruskah kau bertanya?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya. "Bagaimana? Lancar?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Seharusnya bisa lebih cepat. Namun sang pembuat rencana membuatnya lebih sulit."Jawabku datar. Ia menatapku heran. "Maksudmu aku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kuhembuskan nafasku kasar mendengar pertanyaannya. Sepertinya kadar kecerdasannya memang sedikit berkurang. "Aku pernah mendengar fakta bahwa tingkat kecerdasan seseorang itu bisa berkurang seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan sepertinya itu benar." Sindirku. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Astaga.. apa dia benar-benar Marcus Cho yang dulu.

"Kau tinggal menceritakan tentang kejadian semalam Kibum." Perintahnya kesal. Aku tertawa pelan melihatnya. Tapi tunggu "Kau memanggilku apa Cho?" Ia menatapku heran. "Kibum." Jawabnya. Kuketuk kepalanya pelan. "Maksudku kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanyaku geram.

Cho mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil menatap marah ke arahku. "Kau tidak bertanya seperti itu Kibum." Jawabnya pelan. Aku memandangnya tajam meminta jawaban atas pertanyaanku. "Hmm..Tidak apa, aku hanya lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu, Kibum..Kibum hyung." Tanpa sadar aku terdiam mendengar panggilan terakhirnya untukku.

"Kim..Ya! Kim kibum!" Teriaknya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di hadapan wajahku. "Kau kenapa sih? Tidak suka ku panggil seperti itu?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Tidak juga. Ku fikir itu cukup bagus." Dia tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana semalam?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Berhasil Cho. Kami berhasil merampas semua uang dan surat berharga yang berada di sana. Hanya saja sedikit lebih sulit, karena kau tidak memperbolehkan kami membunuh." Dia menatapku senang. "Kenapa kau begitu senang?" Tanyaku heran.

"Karena kalian berhasil tentu saja." Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Bohong." Ucapku datar.

"Hmmm... Sebenarnya karena tidak ada korban jiwa. Aku hanya takut kalian tidak mengikuti rencanaku dan malah membunuh orang-orang yang berada di sana." Jelasnya.

"Kau tahu apa perbedaan kau dan aku? Mengapa mereka lebih sering memakai jasamu dibanding aku sejak dahulu?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena dulu kau itu seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin Cho." Dia membelalakkan matanya dan menatapku marah. "Aku tidak pernah membunuh orang, Kibum. Bahkan mereka tidak pernah melibatkanku dalam operasi." Elaknya.

"Kau selalu merancang sebuah rencana dengan tepat dan akurat. Tidak mau terlihat cacat sedikitpun. Siapapun yang bisa membuat rencanamu terlihat tidak sempurna, kau akan langsung meminta kami membunuhnya tanpa segan. Kau yang dulu tidak mempunyai perasaan, seperti sebuah robot yang hanya ingin terlihat sempurna. Tidak perduli bagaimanapun caranya kau akan melenyapkan orang-orang yang bisa merusak kesempurnaanmu." Bocah Cho itu menundukkan kepalanya, seakan mencoba mengingat bagaimana kehidupannya terdahulu.

"Hatimu sedingin es, perasaanmu mati seakan hanya kau yang hidup di dunia ini. Yang kau lakukan hanya tidur, makan, mandi, dan berkutat dengan tugas dari pimpinan. Seperti makhluk hidup yang mati." Dia masih setia menundukkan wajahnya. Perlahan ku taruh tanganku di dagunya dan mengangkatnya perlahan. "Itu yang tidak kumiliki Cho. Dan itu yang membuat mereka menahanmu sekian lama di sini." Kedua matanya terlihat berkaca. Entah mengapa tapi aku merasa ingin memeluknya.

"Seperti itukah? Seperti itukah aku di masa lampau?" Tanyanya parau. Aku mulai melepaskan tanganku dari dagunya dan kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"kau tidak mengingatnya?" Tanyaku sedikit heran. Anggukan kepalanya membuatku memandangnya tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?" Lanjutku.

"Entahlah. Semenjak aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari Jepang dan tersesat di Korea selatan kemudian tanpa sengaja menemukan kedua kakak angkatku itu, aku serasa melupakan semua tentang kalian. Apalagi aku bekerja sebagai detektif bersama mereka, membantu banyak orang dan mencegah percobaan pembunuhan." Ucapnya tertahan.

"Hanya dua tahun, dan mereka mengubahmu sebanyak ini Cho." Ucapku. "Ya. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi mereka seakan mencuci otakku yang sudah kotor oleh perbuatan jahat yang selama ini telah kulakukan. Hanya dengan senyum tulus yang mereka berikan padaku, dan itu mampu mengubah segalanya." Ucap Cho sambil menerawang, mungkin sedang membayangkan kedua kakaknya yang tengah tersenym. Hingga tanpa sadar ia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku tahu hari ini akan tiba, hari dimana kalian kembali menemukanku." Wajahnya berubah muram.

"Mereka mencarimu hampir setiap hari setelah kau melarikan diri. Yang mereka tidak sangka adalah kau lari ke Korea Selatan. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu kau bisa berbicara bahasa Korea." Ucapku.

"Kau berbicara seolah kau bukan bagian dari mereka, Kibum. Ayahku adalah orang Jepang yang menikah dengan ibu kandungku yang berkebangsaan Korea. Jadi ia mengajarkanku bahasa Korea juga." Katanya datar. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kami sampai harus belajar bahasa Korea saat mereka mulai menemukan jejak keberadaanmu di sana." Ucapku jujur.

Keheningan tercipta setelahnya. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa lagi dengannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku dan dia berbincang sepanjang ini, dan cukup menyenangkan untukku.

"Aku sudah tahu penyebabnya." Katanya memecah keheningan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya dan memberikan tatapan –tahu apa- padanya.

"Katou membunuh ibu tiri dan ayahku karena mereka tidak memperbolehkanku untuk masuk dalam organisasi ini." Lanjutnya. "Ibu tiri?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ya. Ibu kandungku telah meninggal saat usiaku 10 tahun karena sakit yang dideritanya, lalu setahun kemudian ayahku menikah lagi. Baru beberapa saat aku menikmati saat-saat mempunyai ibu lagi, tapi mereka dengan tega mengambil kebahagiaan yang baru sebentar aku rasakan." Lanjutnya lirih.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Aku keluar dari kamar sesaat setelah kau keluar dari kamarku untuk mengambil sedikit makanan. Dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan Mom dan katou." Jelasnya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang Cho?" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar pertanyaanku. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan berharap lebih baik mereka membunuhku daripada memaksaku masuk ke dalam organisasi ini lagi." Jawabnya. "Aku tidak mau jadi orang jahat lagi Kibum. Aku lelah." Entah sadar atau tidak tapi aku mulai mengangkat tanganku dan mengelus puncak kepalanya perlahan. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati.

"Donghae hyung selalu melakukan ini padaku." Lirihnya.

"Kau banyak berubah Cho. Dan aku menyukai kau yang sekarang." Ucapku sambil menghentikan elusan di kepalanya.

PLAK

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba, Katou datang dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menampar pipi Cho dengan sangat keras. Bahkan sampai terlihat bekas bercak merah di pipinya. Cho langsung memegang pipinya dan memandang kaget ke arah Katou yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan marah dan kebencian yang amat dalam. Ini seperti reaksi awalnya saat mengetahui kalau bocah Cho itu kabur dari Jepang.

"Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak membiarkanmu untuk masuk ke dalam organisasiku lagi!" Teriak Katou sambil mencengkram kerah baju Cho.

BUGHH

Dihempaskannya tubuh Cho dengan kasar ke lantai. Bocah itu terlihat pasrah dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh katou. Aku memandang kejadian di depanku dengan diam, ingin membantu namun seperti ada yang menahanku. Entahlah mungkin rasa takut yang menahanku.

"Bocah brengs*k!" Katou kembali menarik paksa Cho untuk berdiri lagi dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat di pipi kanannya, membuatnya harus kembali terjatuh. Darah segar kini merembes keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ap..Apa Sa..lahku?" Tanyanya terbata.

BUAGHHH

Pertanyaan Cho justru dijawab dengan sebuah tendangan yang bersarang tetap di perutnya.

"Ukkhh." Rintih Cho sambil memegangi perutnya.

"KAU MASIH BERTANYA APA SALAHMU HAH?!" Teriak Katou. Ia terlihat tidak terkendali saat ini.

"Arggghh." Teriak Cho ketika Katou menjambak rambut belakangnya dan membuatnya harus mendongak menatap pimpinan itu.

"Kau masih ku biarkan hidup selama ini dan masih menerimamu di organisasi ini, dan kau dengan beraninya melakukan hal ini. BOCAH PENGKHIANAT!" Semburnya tepat di wajah Cho. Bocah Cho itu menatap Katou dengan bingung. Mungkin ia merasa telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, tapi mengapa Katou justru marah padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Kau membocorkan identitas organisasiku pada para polisi bodoh itu kan? Dan sekarang mereka sedang memburuku dan anak buahku yang lain." Cho menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. "Kau dan kedua kakak angkatmu itu akan merasakan akibatnya."

BRUKK

Suara dentuman orang yang jatuh ke lantai memenuhi ruangan, namun kali ini berasal dari jatuhnya Katou akibat dorongan kuat dari Cho. Ia terlihat sangat marah saat ini.

"Jangan pernah kau sentuh mereka." Ucap Cho dingin dan datar. "Sedikit saja mereka terluka, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu." Lanjutnya.

"Cih. Kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama setelah berhasil membunuhku Marc." Cho tersenyum meremehkan mendengar ucapan Katou. "Aku tidak perduli. Hal yang paling kuinginkan saat ini adalah membunuhmu. Aku tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelahnya. Kematian bukan hal yang menakutkan untukku." Ucap Cho sambil memandang tajam ke arah Katou.

Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini. Namun tidak ada yang berani mencegah keduanya. Para anggota lainnya hanya terdiam melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau telah membunuh orang tuaku, merenggut kebahagiaan masa kecilku, membuatku menjadi seorang pembunuh. Kau mengubahku menjadi manusia tanpa perasaan, mempermainkanku semaumu, membuatku menjadi seperti robot yang dikendalikan olehmu." Ucap Cho lirih. Dapat kulhat dengan jelas genangan air di matanya.

"Lebih baik kau juga membunuhku saat kau menghabisi nyawa kedua orang tuaku. Setidaknya biarkan kami bahagia walau di kehidupan lain." Lanjutnya.

"Dan menyia-nyiakan bakatmu yang luar biasa? Aku punya alasan mengapa aku merekrutmu ke organisasiku Marc." Kata Katou dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Tapi sekarang, kau tidak lebih dari seorang pengkhianat busuk. Tidak seharusnya aku mengikuti permintaan Cath yang menginginkanmu kembali." Keduanya masih setia dengan tatapan tajam seakan ingin membunuh satu sama lain dari mereka. Perlahan Katou memasukkan tangannya masuk ke dalam kantung yang terdapat di piyamanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari dalamnya. Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget melihatnya, sementara bocah itu menatapnya dengan datar seakan tidak takut kalau Katou membunuhnya.

"Saat kubilang bahwa kematian bukan hal yang menakutan untukku adalah sebuah keseriusan. Itu bahkan lebih baik dibanding dengan hidup namun hanya menjadi bonekamu selamanya." Cho berucap dengan tenang.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Seorang pengkhianat memang harus lenyap dari kehidupanku." Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Katou. Ia kini melangkah mundur dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Cho yang masih setia dengan expressi tenangnya. Ia bahkan berani membuka kedua matanya. "Selamat tinggal bocah." Gumam Katou sebelum menarik pelatuknya.

DORRRR

"Ukkhh."

"MOM!"

"CATH!"

Teriakan berbeda meluncur dari mulut Cho dan Katou. Cath secara tiba-tiba berada di depan tubuh Cho dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng bagi Cho. Dan kini sebuah peluru tepat bersarang di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Mom..." Cho yang berada tepat di belakangnya langsung menahan tubuh Cath agar tidak jatuh. Sementara Katou masih terdiam kaget memandang Cath, mungkin ia masih shock telah menembak istrinya sendiri.

"Pergi dari sini, nak." Ucap Cath lirih. Ia mengangsurkan sebuah pistol yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kepada Cho yang langsung diterima olehnya. "Per...gi." Kata terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut Cath sebelum ia menutup matanya. Cho perlahan bangkit dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Cath. Ia berbalik memandang tubuh Cath yang tidak berdaya di hadapannya. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas air yang keluar dari matanya. Lalu ia melangkah pergi keluar dari rumah ini.

Katou yang telah tersadar dari kagetnya langsung reflek berlari setelah melihat Cho yang telah lebih dulu pergi.

"Kau akan mati, brengs*k!" Teriaknya sambil mengejar Cho.

Aku yang sedari tadi diam, kini melangkah maju mendekati tubuh Cath. Aku berjongkok di hadapannya, dan perlahan ku usap wajahnya dengan tanganku secara lembut.

Namun sebuah seringai kini muncul di bibirku.

...

**Sungmin POV**

Pagi-pagi sekali aku, Donghae dan Jungsoo telah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju tempat Kyuhyun tinggal saat ini.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Jungsoo. Aku dan Donghae menganggukkan kepala kompak.

"Bagus. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, kita tidak boleh menyesalinya. Mengerti?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku kembali menganggukkan kepalaku secara mantap, begitupun Donghae.

Aku dan Donghae berjalan keluar mansion, sementara Jungsoo mengambil mobilnya. Para pengawal yang melihat kami hendak meninggalkan mansion langsung menghampiri kami.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. "Bukan urusan kalian." Ucap Donghae datar. Mereka terlihat geram dengan jawaban Donghae. Hingga salah satu dari mereka langsung mencengkram kerah baju Donghae. aku yang melihatnya ingin segera menolongnya, namun salah satunya lagi langsung menahan tubuhku.

"Segala urusan kalian, kini menjadi urusan kami juga. Kalian tidak ingin mendengar kabar adik kesayangan kalian itu mati bukan." Ancamnya. Donghae menatap pengawal tersebut dengan tajam. "Kau pikir aku takut. Kalau kau sangat ingin tahu kemana kami akan pergi, baiklah akan ku beri tahu." Donghae berkata sambil melepaskan tangan pengawal itu dengan kasar. "Aku akan menjemput adikku. SEKARANG!" Lanjutnya.

Sang pengawal terlihat marah dengan perkataan Donghae, tangannya sudah melayang di udara hendak memukul Donghae, namun dengan sigap Donghae menghindar, justru Donghae mampu memukul pengawal itu tepat di perutnya.

Pertarungan terjadi antara Donghae dan pengawal tersebut, sementara aku masih tertahan oleh pengawal yang lainnya.

BRUKK

Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika melihat Donghae jatuh ke tanah sedikit menjauh dari pengawal dan darah mulai terlihat di sudut bibirnya. Ia kemudian berdiri lagi dengan sedikit susah, Donghae hendak ingin menyerang pengawal itu lagi namun tubuhnya serasa tertahan.

"Menyerahlah bocah." Ucap sang pengawal sambil mengacungkan pistol ke arah Donghae. kulihat dari kejauhan Jungsoo sudah siap dengan mobilnya. Ia melihat ke arah kami dengan panik, namun aku memberi kode padanya untuk tetap diam di dalam mobil.

"Aku tidak takut." Ucap Donghae tenang. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia bersikap begitu tenang di saat seperti ini. Ia menatap tajam moncong pistol di hadapannya.

Sang pengawal tersenyum menyeringai mendengar perkataan Donghae. Ia kemudian membenarkan posisi pistolnya, dan dapat kulihat posisi pistolnya kini tepat sejajar dengan daerah dahi Donghae.

"Hae..." Gumamku pelan. Tubuhku terasa lemas melihat kejadian di depan mataku. Aku sampai tidak berkedip melihatnya.

DORR

Jantungku seakan berhenti mendengar suara letusan pistol.

Tapi... Tunggu dulu. Donghae berhasil menghindari peluru dari pistol dengan menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah kanan. Sang pengawal menatap Donghae tidak percaya, sementara Donghae menyeringai senang. Dengan cepat Donghae langsung berlari dan menendang tangan pengawal yang menyebabkan pistol di tangannya terjatuh.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku langsung memelintir tangan pengawal yang sedari tadi menahan tubuhku dan pertarungan pun tidak terhindarkan lagi. Dengan keahlianku di taekwondo sedikit membuatku dengan mudah mengalahkannya.

BUKKK

Dia berhasil menendang perutku ketika aku sedikit lengah. Aku memegang perutku yang terasa sakit. Ia hendak menyerangku lagi, aku yang dalam kondisi belum siap hanya menutup mataku pasrah menerima serangan selanjutnya.

DUAGH

Kubuka mataku perlahan, aku mendengar bunyi pukulan namun aku tidak merasakan sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Donghae membuatku tersadar kalau ia telah menolongku dengan memukul pengawal tersebut. Aku tersenyum sebagai tanda bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

Kulihat sekelilingku dan melihat kedua pengawal tersebut telah jatuh tidak berdaya dengan bersimpah darah. Jungsoo langsung melajukan mobilnya mendekat ke arah kami. Donghae membantuku masuk ke dalam mobil bagian belakang.

"Kenapa kau melarangku untuk membantu kalian, Sungmin?" Tanya Jungsoo sambil melihat ke arahku. "Mereka akan langsung menembakmu ketika kau berlari mendekati kami Jungsoo." Jawabku. "Ah. Benar juga." Ucapnya setuju.

"Hae, bagaimana kau bisa dengan akurat menghindari peluru tadi? Aku sampai harus menahan nafasku melihatmu tadi." Ucap Jungsoo menatap tajam ke arah Donghae yang berada di sebelahnya. Aku juga sedikit penasaran tadi.

"Konsentrasi. Itu yang dibutuhkan saat kita berlawanan dengan sebuah pistol yang mengarah pada kita. Tatapan tertuju penuh pada moncong pistol yang mengarah lurus ke arah kita. Jangan takut dan panik, karena bisa merusak konsentrasi. Dengan begitu kita bisa tahu kemana arah peluru tertuju. Dan dengan sedikit mengubah posisi kita, maka kemungkinan besar, peluru akan meleset." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Dari mana kau belajar seperti itu, Hae?" Kata Jungsoo sambil mengacak rambut Donghae. kulihat Donghae tersenyum malu. "Bocah itu, hyung. Siapa lagi." Jawabnya.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang Jungsoo-ssi." Ucapku. Mereka berdua kompak menganggukan kepala.

Keheningan tercipta dalam perjalanan kami menuju tempat Kyuhyun. Semua sibu dengan pikiran masing-masing, termasuk aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku bincangkan pada mereka. Jungsoo terlihat berkonsentrasi saat menyetir, kondisi jalanan tidak terlalu ramai mengingat kami pergi masih sangat pagi.

"Jungsoo hyung." Ucap Donghae memecah keheningan. Aku sontak menoleh ke arahnya, namun Jungsoo hanya bergumam menjawabnya.

"Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Donghae lirih. Jungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya dan melirik Donghae sebentar. "Dia adik kita yang kuat, Hae. Dia akan selalu baik-baik saja." Ucap Jungsoo menenangkan.

Aku tahu Jungsoo berbohong, ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan seseorang dalam keadaan baik, kalau dia sendiri saja bahkan tidak tahu dimana seseorang itu berada. Tapi aku dapat menemukan satu fakta di dalamnya, bahwa Jungsoo memang seorang leader yang sempurna.

"Sungmin." Panggilan Donghae untukku membuatku menghentikan lamunanku. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan –ada apa- padanya.

"Kau seorang hacker dan jago berkelahi, tapi mengapa kau tidak berani saat menghadapi penculik tempo hari?" Tanyanya penasaran. "Kau selalu bertanya yang macam-macam Hae." Protes Jungsoo. Donghae mengembungkan pipinya kesal, aku tertawa pelan melihat reaksinya.

"Hmm.. Sebelum kau dan Kyuhyun datang saat itu, kudengar cerita dari tawanan lainnya, kalau sudah ada beberapa korban. Mereka mencoba melarikan diri dari sana, namun berakhir dengan hilangnya nyawa mereka. Ketika tawanan yang lainnya ku ajak untuk melawan, mereka menolak. Maka dari itu aku hanya bisa diam." Ucapku.

"Oh." Aku berdecak sebal melihat reaksi Donghae. "Tapi mengapa kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan keahlian bela dirimu saat melihat Kyuhyun dalam bahaya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa bersalah saat melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa dia nanti. Aku juga merasakan perasaan yang ingin melindunginya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Siapapun yang pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun, dia akan merasakan sepertimu. Ingin berada di dekatnya untuk melindunginya." Ucap Jungsoo. Aku menganggukkan keplalaku setuju.

Perjalanan kami yang tadinya dipenuhi dengan keheningan, kini berganti. Donghae dan Jungsoo terus saja memberi tahuku tentang Kyuhyun. Bagaimana saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, dan memulai hidup baru bersama Kyuhyun menjadi sekelompok Detektif. Mereka juga membahas bagaimana dulu Kyuhyun bersifat datar dan dingin, bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum saat awal pertemuan mereka. Namun seiring jalannya waktu, sifat dingin Kyuhyun mulai mencair. Bahkan kini Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit manja dan arogant, walaupun terkadang sifat lamanya bisa timbul kapan saja.

Tidak terasa, kini kami telah sampai di tempat Kyuhyun tinggal. Aku melihat bangunan sederhana di depanku dan mengherankan untukku, karena tidak ada para pengawal berjaga di sekitar rumah tersebut.

"Ayo." Perintah Jungsoo. Kami bertiga sedikit berlari untuk masuk ke halaman utama dari rumah itu.

"Kenapa tidak ada penjaga?" Tanya Hae. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanda tidak tahu.

Aku membelalakkan mataku lebar, bahkan tanpa sadar aku membuka mulutku saat melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Donghae dan Jungsoo bereaksi sama sepertiku, bahkan Hae menggertakan giginya keras menahan emosi. Mataku terasa sangat panas dan pandanganku mulai kabur tertutup genangan air di dalam mataku.

Seorang pemuda yang baru saja kami bincangkan selama perjalanan, seseorang yang berhati dingin dan selalu memasang wajah datar. Seseorang yang tidak pernah takut dengan apapun, yang katanya selalu memasang wajah arogantnya saat berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah kasus, kini jatuh tidak berdaya dengan bersimpah darah. Matanya menutup sempurna, entah masih ada kehidupan di dalamnya atau tidak.

"Kyu.." Lirihku sambil mendekatinya dan berjongkok di depannya, kuangkat kepalanya dan menaruhnya di pahaku. Tanpa terasa air kini membasahi pipiku semakin deras dan makin deras.

TBC

Jiahhhh ga jadi END di chap ini. Hohoho

Karena kebanyakan kata jadi dibagi dua. Dan sisanya udah hampir selesai, jadi kemungkinan bakal cepet publish.

Makasih buat para reviewer yang udah ngasih tahu istilah Uke sama Seme. Dulu bingung banget pas baca genre yaoi pertama kali dan keluar istilah itu, tapi ga berniat cari tahu karena ga tega bacanya.

Sebenernya pengen juga bikin cerita kaya detektif conan atau Sherlock Holmes gitu yang banyak kasusnya, tapi ga ada waktu buat mikirin kasus sama penyelesaiannya. #Authorkurangpinter #pekerjaanmenyitawaktu

Paling Cuma bisa ambil kasus dr komik sama novelnya, tapi kan kurang kreatif. Huhuhu

Kyuzi : Ga papa. Pentingin sekolah dulu. Semangat! Duh..aku jd pngen balik ke masa sekolah lagi, pas jaman-jamannya ulangan itu paling seru.. #Authorcurhat. Gomawoooo

Aninkyuelf : Kata2 rancu di sebelah mana? Boleh kok ditanyakan, soalnya author nulisnya sambil nyolong2 waktu kerja, jadi konsennya kadang kebagi. Gomawo udah review….

Heeehyun : End nya di tunda dulu..lol.. gomawo udah review…

Dew'yellow : LOL..ngebayangin Hae jd Uke… lucu jga x yahh..aigoo..spertinya author hrus bnar2 memberanikan diri baca genre yaoi ney.. Gomawo udah review…

Diana Andiani : Nih udah lebih cepat satu hari..hehehe Gomawo udah review…

Fikyu : Kalo gs itu Gender Switch ya… jadi yang laki berubah jadi cewe.. kalo kyunya yg diubah jdi cwe lucu x ya..hehe gomawo udah review..

Anggreniputri : LOL 'penyerang' sama 'menerima'… Happy End ga yaa..hmmm.. Gomawo udah review..

Arumfishy : amiennn… Gomawo udah review…

Jmhyewon : Miss you tooooooo… hoho Gomawo udah review.

Gyurievil : Pengennya seperti itu, tapi tergantung banyak yang minat atau nggak..hehe WOW NC-21.. kalo aku bca ff klo udah ada tag NC nya..pzt lgs d close tuh tab..haha Gomawo udah review…

Phiexphiexnophiex : It's ok kok.. eh tapi klo jempol kamu buat author, nanti kamu pake jempol siapa… #plakkk sering-sering review neee… Gomawoooo

Anonymouss : Anaknya siwon…LOL.. Gomawo udah review…

Bella : ne ada Kim kibum slngkuhannya author *ditendangkyu* End nya di tunda dulu..keke kbnyakan soalnya.. Gomawo udah review….

Vietakyu : Gomawo udah revieeewww..

Forte orange : Maaf ya kalau lama. Selalu diusahakan cepat kok.. he Gomawo udah review..

Kyuqie : kalau update petir aja gimana..lol.. Gomawo udah reviewwww..

Nazimah elfish : aigooo author memang masih innocent #plakkk Gomawo udah reviewww..

KarinGee : Love cho kyuhyun tooooo! Kkkk Makasih penjelasan sama reviewnyaaa…

Ienonkyu : End nya di tunda dlu..yup kyanya bkal ending secara ksluruhan.. LOL klo kibum sm sungmin ikutan pzt seruuu tuhhh…hehehe Gomawo udah review….

BadGirl009 : Ga papa kok.. sering-sering review yaaa..kkk Gomawoooo…

Oke. Saatnya saya bilang Terima Kasih buat yang udah review. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi yaaa…

Annyeoonngggg *dadahbarengkibum*


	14. Chapter 14

**Tittle : Story Of The Three Detectives**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Park Jungsoo. Etc.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Adventure, Actions.**

**Summary : Tiga pemuda berprofesi sebagai Detective Muda. Berbagai kasus mereka tangani. Bagaimana petualangan mereka dalam memecahkan kasus.**

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun terus berlari menjauhi Cath, sementara Katou yang sudah tersadar kini berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan tidak perduli lagi dengan keadaan istrinya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai.

DORR DORR

Kyuhyun menembaki para pengawal yang masih ada di dalam rumah tanpa ampun. Ia tidak perduli kalau mereka mati akibat tembakannya. Yang ia ingin lakukan sekarang adalah pergi menemui polisi. Setelah sampai di luar rumah, Kyuhyun kaget mendapati para pengawal yang seharusnya berjaga telah tumbang di tanah. Namun ia tidak mau terlalu memperdulikannya, ia terus berlari dan berlari.

"Jangan lari, bocah!" Teriak Katou sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

DORR

"Akkhhhh." Kyuhyun memegang bahunya dan mendapati darah merembes keluar dari sana. Ia tertembak oleh Katou yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya.

"Shit! Kenapa harus berlari yang menjadi kelemahanku." Umpatnya pelan. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di bahunya, Kyuhyun terus berusaha berlari lebih cepat.

DORR

BRUKK

Kalah telak, kali ini Kyuhyun harus jatuh akibat peluru yang bersarang tepat di betisnya. Lututnya ia jadikan penopang bagi tubuhnya. Ia meringis kesakitan akibat dua peluru yang berada di tubuhnya. Pistol yang dipegang Kyuhyun kini lepas dari genggamannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi, Marc." Ucap Katou menyeringai. "Kau akan membayar atas kematian Cath." Lanjutnya. Kyuhyun dengan susah payah berbalik menghadap Katou, tatapannya tajam dan penuh dengan dendam di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar." Katou berkata sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

DORR

"Akkkhh." Kyuhyun memegang perutnya dan merasakan basah serta bau anyir darah di tangannya. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan tubuhnya terasa lemas, bahkan lututnya sudah tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Kini ia tergeletak di tanah dengan mata menutup menahan rasa sakit, ia telah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Pendengarannya seolah tertutup, ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain rasa sakit. Tapi sebuah senyum tulus kini bertengger di bibirnya.

"Ibu…Ayah…" Gumamnya lirih.

Terdengar bunyi langkah milik Jungsoo, Sungmin dan Donghae membuat Katou mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyiksa Kyuhyun lebih jauh. Ketiganya kompak membelalakkan matanya melihat keadaan adik mereka.

"Kyu.."Lirih Sungmin sambil berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun dan menaruh kepala pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya tersebut di pahanya. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua matanya. Sementara Donghae harus menahan amarahnya dan menggertakan giginya keras. Ia menatap Katou dengan tajam dan membunuh, hatinya terasa sakit melihat keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan dari adiknya tersebut.

"Kau.." Geram Donghae sambil melangkah maju mendekati Katou.

DORR

"HAE!" Teriak Jungsoo ketika melihat sebuah peluru melesat lurus menembus bahu bagian kanan Donghae.

"Ukhhh" Erang Donghae menahan sakit.

"Cih. Ternyata tanpa perlu mencari, kedua kakak angkatmu sendiri yang menghantarkan nyawa mereka." Kata Katou dingin.

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya mendengar teriakan Donghae dan ucapan Katou. Sungmin yang melihatnya tersenyum lega, namun perhatiannya kini beralih ke Donghae yang sedang di pegangi oleh Jungsoo.

"Ja..ngan..se..ntuh me..re..ka.." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu banyak berbicara.

Tanpa diketahui siapapun tangan Kyuhyun terjulur hendak mengambil sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau sebelum kau mati, kau lihat dulu kematian kakak angkatmu." Katou menyeringai sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke Donghae yang masih kesakitan. Sungmin berniat membantu, namun tidak bisa karena ia tengah memangku Kyuhyun. Perhatian semua orang kini beralih ke Donghae. Jungsoo mencoba melindungi Donghae dengan memeluknya, sementara Donghae sibuk menyingkirkan Jungsoo dari hadapannya.

"Ja..ngan Jung..soo hyu..ng." Pinta Donghae. "Kalau mati, kita akan mati berdua Hae." Ucap Jungsoo tegas.

DORR

BRUKKK

Donghae, Jungsoo dan Sungmin menutup mata mereka setelah terdengar bunyi letusan. Tapi mereka dikejutkan dengan bunyi jatuh sesaat setelah letusan.

"Hae." Jungsoo perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada Hae dan memeriksa keadaannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya. Hae membuka matanya dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Dia..." Gumam Sungmin sambil menunjuk seseorang yang tergeletak dengan sebuah lubang terpampang di dahinya. "...Mati.." Lanjutnya.

Sontak Donghae dan Jungsoo menatap seseorang yang ditunjuk Sungmin.

"Bagaimana...bisa." Lirih Jungsoo.

Baik Jungsoo, Hae maupun Sungmin kini kompak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada adik kesayangan mereka. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Kyuhyun telah menutup matanya dengan sebuah pistol yang masih digenggamnya.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun yang menembaknya." Sungmin berucap sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, su..dah panggil am..bulances?" Tanya Donghae. Jungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Namun belum selesai ia mengetikkan nomer rumah sakit, bunyi khas dari ambulance sudah terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Siapa yang menghubungi?" Tanya Jungsoo. Donghae dan Sungmin menggelengkan kepala menandakan tidak tahu.

"Siapa saja yang terluka?" Tanya salah satu petugas ambulance saat mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin menunjuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang tergeletak.

"Baik. Kami akan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit, sebaiknya kalian ikut dengan kami." Perintahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Dua buah brankar ambulance datang dan langsung mengangkut mereka berdua ke dalam dua ambulance yang berbeda.

"Kami akan mengikuti kalian dari belakang." Ucap Jungsoo. Petugas ambulance menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dan kini dua buah ambulance telah melesat menjauhi kediaman yang sempat ditinggali Kyuhyun tersebut diikuti Jungsoo yang menyetir mobilnya sendiri bersama Sungmin.

Di Rumah Sakit

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung dipindahkan ke ruang UGD. Jungsoo dan Sungmin yang tidak bisa menemani mereka, memilih berdoa bersama untuk kesembuhan kedua adik Jungsoo tersebut.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir. Jungsoo yang melihat kecemasan di wajah Sungmin, langsung memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Pasti." Ucap Jungsoo yakin.

"Jungsoo hyung. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu. Jungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin dalam. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir bahwa Jungsoo tidak menyukainya.

"Itu hal yang ku tunggu-tunggu Minnie." Ucap Jungsoo sambil mengangkat dagu Sungmin. Tidak lupa sebuah senyuman hangat menghiasi bibirnya. Sungmin tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Jungsoo. "Terima kasih hyung." Ucap Sungmin disela-sela pelukannya. Jungsoo hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, tangannya sibuk mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Kalian keluarga dari kedua pasien tersebut?" Pertanyaan dari seorang suster yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD membuat Jungsoo dan Sungmin harus melepaskan pelukan mereka dan langsung berdiri. "Iya. Kami kakak dari mereka, suster." Jawab Jungsoo.

"Kami akan mengoperasi mereka berdua untuk pengangkatan peluru yang bersarang di tubuh mereka. Saya ingin kalian menandatangani surat persetujuan dan mengurus admnistrasi." Ucap sang suster.

"Lakukan apapun untuk mereka berdua, saya akan mengurus segalanya." Jawab Jungsoo cepat. Sang suster menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Jungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau pergilah ke kantin dan beli beberapa makanan untuk kita." Perintah Jungsoo. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jungsoo kembali menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah duduk di bangku koperasi sambil terus berdoa.

"Sudah selesai hyung?" Tanya Sungmin. Jungsoo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Mereka sudah dipindahkan ke ruang operasi. Kita tunggui mereka di sana." Ucap Jungsoo.

"Ini makanan untukmu hyung." Kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan sebungkus roti dan sebotol air putih pada Jungsoo. Jungsoo menerimanya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung melahapnya.

Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di depan ruang operasi. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi, mereka lebih memilih diam dan berdoa dalam hati mereka.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya keluar dengan menggunakan seragam berwarna hijau lengkap dengan masker dan sarung tangan. Jungsoo dan Sungmin mengerutkan kening mereka tidak mengerti, kenapa dokter keluar ruang operasi sementara lampu di atas ruangan tersebut masih menyala merah.

"Kami telah berhasil mengeluarkan peluru pada pasien Lee Donghae, dia sudah diperbolehkan untuk dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan." Ucap dokter tersebut. Jungsoo dan Sungmin tersenyum senang, namun hanya beberapa saat karena mengingat sang magnae.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin. Wajah dokter tersebut berubah muram. "Dokter yang menanganinya masih belum selesai, pasien kehilangan banyak darah." Jelasnya.

"Ambil darah kami saja, Dok." Jungsoo menyela. "Kami masih punya stok darah A untuk pasien, namun kedatangan pasien ke rumah sakit sedikit terlambat. Kami akan berusaha semampu kami." Jelas sang dokter.

"Tolong. Selamatkan. Adik. Kami." Ucap Jungsoo terbata. Dokter tersebut tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalian bisa menemani pasien Lee Donghae di ruang perawatan, namun ia belum sadar akibat obat bius yang kami berikan." Ucap sang dokter dan kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Tidak lama sebuah ranjang keluar dari kamar operasi dan didorong oleh beberapa suster. Terlihat jelas wajah Donghae yang tengah tertidur di atasnya, Jungsoo dan Sungmin langsung mengikutinya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jungsoo ketika sampai di ruang VIP pada suster yang telah mengantarkan Donghae.

"Jungsoo hyung. Aku akan menunggui Kyuhyun, kalau terjadi sesuatu akan langsung kukabari." Jungsoo hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Pandangan Jungsoo kini seutuhnya tertuju pada sang adik yang tengah tertidur pulas. Terlihat olehnya sebuah perban yang melilit area bahu sampai ke bawah ketiaknya.

"Syukurlah." Gumam Jungsoo lirih.

Sementara Sungmin tengah menunggu saat-saat lampu ruangan operasi berubah dari merah menjadi hitam. Ia sibuk menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berdoa, sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

Sudah hampir 3 jam Sungmin menunggu dan belum ada tanda-tanda operasi selesai. Jungsoo pun kini memilih meninggalkan Donghae dan lebih memilih menemani Sungmin. Pandangan mata mereka sayu dan memancarkan kekhawatiran yang dalam. Rasanya mereka ingin masuk ke dalam dan menyaksikan apa yang dokter lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

TEK

Keduanya sontak langsung berdiri ketika dilihatnya lampu operasi telah mati, menandakan bahwa operasi telah selesai. Dokter yang berbeda kini keluar dari ruangan dengan seragam hijau lengkap.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun, dok?" Tanya Jungsoo cepat. Dokter menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap mereka dalam.

"Dia telah melewati masa kritis." Ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum.

Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Jungsoo maupun Sungmin, keduanya saling bertatapan dan langsung memeluk satu sama lain. Setetes air keluar dari mata Sungmin, menandakan kebahagiaan yang teramat. Sementara Jungsoo wajahnya telah penuh dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

"Terima kasih dok, terima kasih." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Namun kondisi pasien belum stabil, kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan khusus dengan pengawasan 24 jam. Jika dalam waktu 32 jam ia tidak membuka matanya, maka kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang ICU." Penjelasan sang dokter membuat wajah keduanya berubah menjadi muram kembali.

"Tenang saja. Dia anak yang kuat. Kalian cukup berdoa yang terbaik untuknya."

...

**Jungsoo POV**

Kini aku tengah menggenggam tangan seseorang yang terasa begitu dingin. Wajahnya nampak damai dan polos ketika tertidur. Kuusap rambutnya perlahan agar ia tidak merasa terganggu dalam tidurnya.

"Eunghh." Sebuah lenguhan mampu membuatku hampir berjingkrak kegirangan. Matanya yang tadi menutup kini perlahan terbuka. Dikerjapkannya beberapa kali agar bisa menyesuaikan dengan keadaan.

"Hyu..ng."Ucapnya terbata. "In..i di..mana?" Tanyanya ketika matanya sudah terbuka sempurna.

"Kau di rumah sakit, Hae. Kau ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?" Ia terlihat berpikir dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun!" Sesaat setelah Donghae berteriak, ia langsung meringis kesakitan dan memegang bahu kanannya. "Hae jangan berteriak. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja." Ucapku menenangkannya.

"Dimana ia?" Tanyanya. "Di ruang perawatan juga, ia belum sadar." Jelasku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih ketika aku mengatakannya.

BRAKK

"Jungsoo hyung! Kyuhyun!" Sungmin membuka pintu secara kasar dan langsung berteriak. Mungkin ia melupakan kalau ada Donghae di sana.

"Kyuhyun kenapa, Sungmin?" Tanya Donghae. Mendengar suara Donghae, Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum senang. "Kau sudah sadar Hae?" Ucapnya. Hae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun kenapa?" Tanya lagi.

"Hae. Aku dan Sungmin akan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dulu. Kau jangan kemana-mana." Perintahku. Aku langsung berlari untuk melihat Kyuhyun, dapat kudengar teriakan protes dari Donghae.

BRAKK

Kubuka pintu ruang perawatan Kyuhyun dengan kasar seperti yang Sungmin lakukan. Aku membelalakkan mataku melihat pemandangan di depanku. Air mataku jatuh tanpa ku perintah. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati sebuah ranjang yang di atasnya terbaring adik bungsuku.

"Kau tidak kasihan sama pintu itu hyung." Ucapnya santai. Aku mengetuk kepalanya pelan dan langsung memegang tangannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanyaku. Ia mendecak sebal mendengar pertanyaan retorisku. "Sudah bisa mendengarku, mengapa harus bertanya?" Aku tersenyum mendengar ia sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Ingin rasanya memeluknya, namun aku tidak mau melukainya.

"Dokter bilang, Kyuhyun anak yang hebat. Ia bisa siuman lebih cepat dari perkiraan dokter." Ucap Sungmin. Aku menatap Sungmin tajam, ia terlihat panik dan menelan ludahnya.

"Ehmm..Sedikit bermain tidak apa kan?" Tanyanya panik. Aku mendengus kesal ke arahnya.

"Donghae bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus tangannya perlahan. "Ia baru saja siuman. Keadaannya sudah membaik." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Mom..." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Wajahnya berubah menjadi muram dan terlihat sangat sedih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kenapa Kyu?" Tanyaku. Dapat kulihat air keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Mom..mati..demi..aku.." Ucapnya parau. Aku yang tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menghapus air matanya dan terus mengelus tangannya.

"Aku..gagal..menjaganya.."

"Kyu, tenanglah. Jangan seperti ini." Ucapku menenangkan. Namun ia masih saja terus menangis dan menggumamkan kata 'Mom'. Kalau aku tidak salah, wanita yang mengaku sebagai pemilik kantor furniture itu yang Kyuhyun sebut 'Mom'.

"Ya. Kau gagal Cho." Sebuah suara yang terdengar tanpa expressi membuat kami menengok ke arah suara.

...

**Author POV**

"Ya. Kau gagal Cho." Sebuah suara yang terdengar tanpa expressi membuat mereka menengok ke arah suara.

"Kibum!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Namun sedetik kemudian dia meringis dan memegangi perutnya.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat Cho." Ucap Kibum sambil berjalan mendekat. Jungsoo dan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Dia salah satu anggota mafia itu hyung." Sontak Jungsoo dan Sungmin langsung menatap Kibum tajam. "Tenang hyung. Dia orang baik." Kata Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kau meninggalkanku, Cho. Jahat sekali." Ucap Kibum berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau berhasil membunuhnya, Cho. Itu tindakan yang berani." Ucap Kibum sambil melirik ke arah Jungsoo dan Sungmin. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika hanya melihat 2 orang yang menunggui Kyuhyun.

"Donghae tertembak juga. Maka itu aku langsung membunuhnya tanpa ragu." Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ta..pi Mom..." Ucap Kyuhyun sedih. Kibum tersenyum misterius.

...

"Aku kenapa honey?"

Suara manis nan lembut terdengar berbarengan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Kyuhyun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sesosok wanita yang selama 4 tahun telah menjaganya.

"Mom..." Gumam Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Perlahan sang wanita tersebut berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Dengan penuh kelembutan, ia mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Air mata kini jatuh kembali di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ba..gai..mana.." Ucap Kyuhyun masih terbata.

"Apa kau pikir dia begitu bodoh, hingga berani menjadikan dirinya sendiri tameng untukmu." Ucap Kibum datar.

"Kibum..." Protes Cath sambil mengacak rambut Kibum.

"Aku terlalu pintar untuk kau bodohi, Cath." Decak Kibum. Kyuhyun memandang mereka berdua meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tahu baju anti peluru kan Cho. Dan itu yang terpasang ditubuhnya saat ia berdiri di hadapanmu." Cath tersenyum ke arah Kibum dan menyentil dahinya pelan. "Gunakan bahasa formal, Kibum." Ucapnya.

"Jadi, kau berpura-pura mati saat itu Mom?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan kau berasumsi kalau aku ini mati huh? Pendek sekali." Sindir Cath.

"Lalu bagaimana dia? Maksudku organisasi itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Cath mengerlingkan matanya pada Kibum, yang disambut helaan nafas dari pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, Cho. Menjadikan kau sebagai korban bukan bagian dari rencanaku." Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung mendengar penjelasan Kibum.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Kyuhyun!" Ucapan Kibum terpotong oleh teriakan seorang pemuda yang duduk di kursi roda dengan seorang suster di belakangnya. "Kau sudah sadar? Mengapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" Protesnya. Kibum mendengus sebal karena perkataannya terpotong.

"Hae. Bukankah kubilang untuk diam di kamarmu." Kini Jungsoo mengambil alih kursi roda Donghae dan mendorongnya mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa mengatakan terima kasih pada sang suster sebelum suster keluar ruangan.

"Kyuhyun, syukurlah." Kata Donghae sambil mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" Donghae mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku meneruskan perkataanku?" Tanya Kibum sebal. Donghae mengamati dua orang asing yang terdapat di ruangan Kyuhyun. "Kalian siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Mereka orang baik, Hae. Mereka juga termasuk anggota mafia bersama Kyuhyun, namun mereka tidak jahat." Jelas Jungsoo.

"Apa merampok dan membunuh itu termasuk perbuatan baik." Sindir Kyuhyun. Kibum melotot garang ke arah Kyuhyun, sementara yang dipelototi hanya menyeringai.

"Kau yang membocorkan identitas organisasi pada kepolisian. Kau berencana untuk membawaku kabur dari sana sebelum ia mengetahui kebocoran itu, tapi rencanamu meleset karena ia tahu lebih awal." Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Bersama wanita ini tentunya." Kata Kibum sambil melirik ke arah Cath.

"Dia memaksaku untuk melakukan hal itu. Seberapa keras aku menolak, ia terus memaksaku untuk melakukannya." Kibum berkata. "Tapi seperti yang kau bilang rencanaku tidak berjalan seperti harapanku." Lanjutnya.

"Dia tidak sepintar kau Kyu." Ucap Cath sambil memandang Kibum. "Tapi tenang saja, anggota lainnya yang berada di Jepang sudah ditangkap oleh Agen Kepolisian Jepang. Bukti-bukti sudah mampu menjebloskan mereka ke penjara." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita bertiga?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Beruntung namamu tidak pernah dicantumkan di organisasi dan tidak pernah terlibat langsung dalam operasi." Cath memegang tangan Kyuhyun. "Dan bocah itu telah lebih dulu mengubah identitasnya dari Bryan Trevor menjadi Kim Kibum." Lanjutnya.

"Dan wanita itu bersikap seolah hanya menjadi seorang istri yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Sindir Kibum. Cath memberikan death glarenya pada Kibum, namun sayang tidak ada efeknya sama sekali.

"Ehem!" Sebuah deheman keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Ia geram karena sedari tadi ia hanya bisa diam memperhatikan perbincangan mereka. Seperti tidak dianggap.

"Ah! Jadi kalian yang selama ini menjaga Kyuhyun. Tapi bukankah hanya ada dua orang?" Tanya Cath bingung.

"Mom, perkenalkan yang di kursi roda itu Donghae hyung. Dan yang berada di belakangnya Jungsoo hyung, dia hyung tertuaku."Donghae dan Jungsoo membungkukkan badan sedikit sebagai perkenalan.

"Dan pemuda imut itu namanya Lee Sungmin, kami tidak sengaja bertemu dalam sebuah kasus." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah melibatkan kalian berdua. Dan terutama untuk Donghae yang ikut menjadi korban juga." Ucap Cath merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa. Yang terpenting Kyuhyun selamat." Donghae berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu, aku dan Kibum akan tinggal di Canada. Kau ikut bersama kami ya?" Pinta Cath.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar permintaan Cath. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungsoo, Donghae dan Sungmin. Raut wajah para hyungnya menandakan kalau mereka ingin Kyuhyun bersama mereka. Kyuhyun pun juga menginginkan hal itu.

Namun di sisi lain, Kyuhyun pun ingin tinggal bersama wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Ibu kandungnya itu. Ia ingin merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

"Aku..." Kyuhyun memandang kelima orang di ruangannya itu secara bergantian. Namun pandangannya akan terlihat sayu apabila bertemu dengan wajah ketiga hyungnya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, Kyu. Aku akan sering mengunjungimu kalau ada waktu." Ucap Cath. Ia mengerti dalam hati kecilnya, Kyuhyun masih ingin bersama hyungnya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berada di sini?" Kali ini Kyuhyun meminta. Cath tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku dan Kibum akan memperbaiki diri. Dan Canada adalah tempat lahirku, aku merindukan tempat itu Kyu." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Sampai sini saja perjumpaannya. Kalau kita tidak bergegas, kita akan terlambat." Ucap Kibum sambil mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa mereka masih mengajaknya kalau kepergian mereka secepat ini.

"Iya Kibum, kau berisik sekali sih." Prote Cath.

"Kyu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kabari aku setiap minggu, kalau terjadi apa-apa aku akan langsung terbang ke tempatmu." Ucap Cath sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun pelan. Kibum menatapa Kyuhyun dalam dan mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku akan mengatakannya hanya sekali. Jangan harap kau akan mendengarnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya." Kibum mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku menyayangimu Cho Kyuhyun." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Aku juga, Kibum hyung."

Keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun dan menuju ke bandara. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air mata melihat kepergian dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengelus tangan Kyuhyun bermaksud menenangkan.

"Terima kasih telah memilih kami, Kyuhyun." Ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memandang ketiga hyungnya.

"Terima kasih telah menjagaku hyungdeul." Ucapnya tulus.

"Dan selamat datang untuk Lee Sungmin." Kata Jungsoo sambil tersenyum senang.

Kehidupan mereka akan kembali seperti dari awal. Dimana mereka baru saling mengenal dan tidak akan ada apapun yang mereka sembunyikan.

Hanya dengan senyuman tulus dapat merubah perilaku seseorang yang berhati dingin. Hanya karena senyuman tulus, mampu membuat seseorang lebih memilih bersamanya dibanding dengan seseorang yang lebih berharga.

Kyuhyun sadar kalau Cath tahu, bahwa ia akan lebih memilih kakak angkatnya ketimbang dirinya. Cath tahu kalau Kyuhyun menjadi lebih baik ketika bersama kakak angkatnya, dan ia membiarkannya. Bukankah kau akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik bila terus bersama dengan orang-orang yang baik juga.

...

EPILOG

"Ini bunuh diri hyung." Ucap seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek pada kakaknya.

"Ini jelas-jelas pembunuhan Hae hyung." Sahut seorang lagi yang lebih muda. Pemuda yang dipanggil Hae mendengus kesal.

"Kau setuju denganku kan Sungmin hyung?" Tanyanya memohon pada pemuda lainnya. Ketiga pemuda yang berada di sana menggelengkan kepala heran melihat kelakuan Hae atau Donghae.

Keempatnya kini sibuk meneliti mayat pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Dihadapannya menjulang tinggi sebuah gedung mewah. Donghae mengasumsikan bahwa pria tersebut telah berani meloncat dari atas gedung tersebut.

"Hae hyung, ini jelas-jelas pembunuhan." Pemuda yang paling muda menyahut.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan demikian, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae bersikukuh.

"Karena..."

"Ada tercium bau lemon dari mulutnya. Itu berarti ia telah di beri racun Kalium Sianida sebelumnya." Perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Sontak ke empat pemuda tersebut langsung berbalik dan membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Kibum hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil memeluk sang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Kim Kibum.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengunjungiku secepat ini hyung." Kibum membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Bagaimana dengan Mom?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Setelah beberapa bulan tinggal dengannya, aku baru tahu kalau ia sangat cerewet, makanya aku memutuskan pisah dengannya." Protes Kibum. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tapi Kibum tidak perduli, ia kembali menatap pria paruh baya yang tergeletak di tanah dengan darah bersimpah.

"Hei. Sampai kapan kalian akan diam seperti orang bodoh." Ucap Kibum sarkatis.

Keempatnya tersenyum dan langsung ikut melihat dan meneliti mayat dihadapan mereka. Donghae masih berdebat dengan keyakinannya kalau ini hanyalah sebuah kasus bunuh diri.

END

YEAAHHHHH *tereakdarinamsantower*

Akhirnya beneran END juga... how? How? Aneh bin ajaib ya endingnya

Mianhe neeeee

Untuk sekuel masih dipikirkan dan tergantung ada yang berminat atau tidakkkk...

KarinGee : Aigoo kalau sampe 30 chapter aku ga kuatt..haha Gomawo udah reviewwww

Kadera : It's ok ^^ Gomawo reviewnyaaaa

HaeKyu : Iya ga papa kok... ini happy ending kan..hehe Gomawo udah revieewww

Kkyu32 : awas jantungnya copot..kkk Gomawo udah reviewwww

Haelfishy : Kalo Kyunya mati author jadi janda donk T.T #plakk Gomawo udah reviewww

Aninkyuelf : Wah asik nemu sesama pencinta conan lg..hihihi Gomawo udah revieewww

Elfma Ayu Sparkyu : Author ga bisa bikin angst,,jdi bkin happy end aj..ga rela kalo Kyuhyun mati..huhu Gomawo udah reviewww

Jmhyewon : Hiii.. kabar baik kok..kkk Yup anda benar.. kibum yang membocorkan.. *tebarcintaauthor* hhee.. Gomawo udah reviewwww

AngeLeeteuk : Jangan lupa dikeluarin lagi nafasnya,,jngan di tahan terus..kkk Gomawo udah reviewww

Fikyu : Iya dia cantik bnget wkt d SNL..haha saya sebagai prmpuan tulen mrsa sngt amat envy..huhu #pundung .. anw thank you udah revieewwww

Nakazawa Ryu : Wahh.. saya bagian kyuhyun ya..kamu sisanya..kkk Gomawo udah reviewwww

Anggreniputri : Wah,,kalo aku baca ff jrng inget nama authornya kcuali klo yg crtany aku tnguu2..jadi kurang tahu,,hehehe gomawo udah reviewww ne...

Heeehyun : Iya sekali-kali bkin Hae keren, kasian dia di jlek2in mlu d ff ini *dirajamfishy* ,,,hehe Gomawo udah revieeewww

Arumfishy : Tenang, kyuhyun baik2 aja kok..kkk Gomawo udah revieewww

Evmar : Lanjuttt *gayaariel* Gomawo udah reviewww

UmilcloudElf : iya kepanjangan klo dijadiin satu. kkk Gomawo udah reviewww

Dew'yellow : Aigooo Hae emang ngegemesin,, mukanya polos2 kya bayi umur 5thun gtuuu.. *cipokhae* *dicerainkyu* lol... Gomawo udah reviewww ^^

Kyuqie : Tenang kyuhyunny ga meninggal kok.. saya jg ga tega..huhu ini udah update kilat bin petir bin gledek...hehe Gomawo udah reviewww

Phiexphiexnophiex : Aigoo jangan nangis.. *sodorintisubekas* kkk yahhh jempolnya Kyu ilang satu donkkk.. Gomawo udah review ^^

Gyu1315 : *tendang* kkk iya ga papa kok, emang kdang2 suka susah klo mw review.. hehe Gomawo udah reviewww ^^

Ienonkyu : Sekuel ya...hmmm sedang dalam masa pemikiran..hehe Gomawo udah reviewww

Bella : Ya ya silahkan ambil Donghae.. *gandengkyu* kkk.. Gomawo udah reviewww

Anonymouss : Boleh boleh silahkan dilindes katounya... hehe..Gomawo udah reviewww..

Shizuku m2 : Kibum baik kok,,cma dia sok2an misterius gtu..haha *ditendangkibum* Gomawo udah revieww

Yakkkkk hutang author sudah lunas..hohoho

Pokoknya sangat amat berterima kasih sama para reviewer dan viewer yang sudah membaca FF yang masih banyak kekurangan ini. Tanpa kalian mungkin saya sudah menyerah menyelesaikan FF ini.

Okeee sampai bertemu di FF2 selanjutnya

Gamshaaaaaaa *dadahbarengKyuTeukHaeMinBum*


End file.
